Turning Tables
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: Logan Mitchell hated the hockey playing jock Kendall Knight; no one knows why, but Kendall is determind to find out. They used to be friends but that ended long ago. Now Kendall will try anything to revive what they could have had;Title change: Landslide
1. Prologue

Kendall checked his watch again. 11:45. "I can't believe Logan didn't show up," he mutters. Kendall reaches for the remote and turns on the TV. It's just some boring news cast. The blonde reached for his cell phone when James' ring ton plays. Kendall couldn't blame Logan though, after that fight they had. Still, he was really hoping for a second chance.

"What do you want James?" Kendall demanded, half angry at himself when he spoke.

"I just wanted to know when the next hockey practice was."

"God, James can't you memorize one freaking scedule?" Kendall snapped. "It's tomorrow afternoon!"

"Okay, okay, you really should get some help about your anger managment issues."

"Whatever," Kendall murmured. He is about to change the channel when something familiar flashes on the screen. There has been a fire at Blockbuster…Kendall remembers that Logan said he was working there tonight…Kendall slowly rises to his feet, his heartbeating faster.

"No one is quite sure how the fire started," The reporter says. "Firemen have identified no remaining life in the building, and are attempting to put it out, for it has already begun to spread."

But there is life. "Kendall?" James says.

Kendall let's the phone fall from his hand and runs out of the house.

"Kendall! Kendall!"


	2. No one talks to the guidance counselor

**Hello fellow shippers; sorry it took so long to post this! I don't know if I mentioned this before; but yeah, this is AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR; but if I did, Kendall and Jo would break up and never get back together ;)**

* * *

><p>~7 Months earlier~<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight was popular. Even some of the teachers liked him. Then again, who wouldn't? He was the school's star athlete; he was captain of the ice hockey team; plus, Kendall would probably be one of the kindest people you would ever meet. He's good looking too; everyone says so.<p>

Yup, no one has one bad thing to say about, Kendall Knight.

Well, there is someone...

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, dropping down to help the brunette pick up his books. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, what?" Logan demanded sarcastically. "Is the great Kendall Knight too amazing to look where he's going every once and while? This is the third time this week!"

"I said I was sorry," Kendall sighed, handing Logan his physics book.

"And I'm _sure _you meant it," the shorter boy snorted.

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out, and reopens his eyes. "What happened between us?" He murmurs to himself.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing..."

Logan shook his head. "Whatever; just...just don't talk to me," Logan says, rushing past Kendall.

"Why do you even bother with him?" Jett Stenson asks, walking up to Kendall. The taller boy raised an eyebrow. "Don't pretend like you don't know," Jett laughed. "You've been trying to get that guy to like you ever since the beginning of sophomore year!"

"You two used to be friends, right?" Camille Roberts inquires coming up on Kendall's other side.

"Kendall? Friends with a loser like that?" Jett chuckled, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Hey, the hallway is no place to be standing around!" Mr. Rocque; their chores teacher snapped. "Get to class!"

"Sorry Mr. Rocque!" Kendall called over his shoulder as he, Jett, and Camille hurried to their classroom.

They came in about five minutes late; their homeroom was on the other side of the school. "Kendall, Jett, Camille..." Ms. Collins sighs when they take their seats. "If you come in late again, I'll have to keep you in for lunch."

"It's not our fault our lockers are at the other end of the school!" Jett protested. Ms. Collins shot him a glare and Jett sunk down in his chair.

James Diamond turned in his seat to face Kendall. "You guys bump into, Logan again?"

"More like; 'did _Kendall _bump into Logan again?'" Dak Zevon, who sat next to Kendall, corrected.

"Sure did..." Kendall replies.

Carlos Garcia smirked. "I'm getting the feeling you're doing it on purpose."

Kendall reached across the isle and punched Carlos in the shoulder.

"Do I need to hold you all _after school_?" Ms. Collins questions.

Everyone quieted down in an instant. Kendall could be considered a jock, but that didn't really mean he didn't care about school. In fact, the blonde had been trying a lot harder after he heard he'd need good grades in order to get a hockey scholarship. And in order to get the scholarship, Kendall would need to stay on the team which would require not flunking out of every class.

"God, I am so not ready for the test this Friday..." Kendall muttered, pinching the bride of his nose.

"You'll do fine," Camille whispers from behind him.

_No I won't, I'll fail and become a huge disappointment to my parents and everyone else_, Kendall thinks as he begins to copy down notes from the board.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll stand, forever and ever; and maybe on day we'll be together...<em>" Kendall sung under his breath as he walks to the gym. It was pouring outside so they'd be playing dodge ball. Kendall wasn't necessarily bad at it, but he'd rather play a good ol' game of indoor roller hockey. "_Now if only, you could see me for the way that I see you, now if only, you could see me for the way that I see you._"

"Hey, Kendall," Ms. Wainwright greets.

"Ms. Wainwright?" Kendall crosses his arms. "You're the drama club teacher; what are you doing here." He added quickly, "Not that I'm not excited to see you and all."

"Thank you, Kendall," Ms. Wainwright says with an amused smile. "But Mr. Johnson got the flu and there were no other replacements."

Kendall frowned. "Is he feeling okay?"

"No; I mean, yes; he's recovering."

"Phew, that's relief." Kendall joked, "I'd hate to lose the best hockey coach in Minnesota Wild history."

Ms. Wainwright laughed. "Okay, Kendall; you want to be one of the captains?"

"Sure, who's the other one?"

"Logan."

Kendall threw his arms up. "Of course, why not!"

"What's wrong with Logan?"

"It's just, he hates me and I've been trying to make him not; if I beat, Logan at dodge ball he'll just hate me more!"

Ms. Wainwright gently touches his shoulder. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

_You wanna bet on it? _

"Fine, but if this makes it worst, it's on your conscience."

"Alright, go get changed and then we'll get started." She said.

Kendall nodded and sprinted into the boy's locker room. He hastily changed into the gray T-shirt and red shorts (1) before re-entering the gym.

"Everyone, Kendall and Logan will be the team captains; line up against the back wall please," Ms. Wainwright instructed.

After they did as told, Logan and Kendall chose people for out teams. "You can go first if you want," Kendall said to him.

Logan shrugs and takes a small step forward. "Camille," He says. She smiles and half ran, half walked to the brunette's side.

"Jenifer," Kendall says.

"Which one?" All three ask in unison.

Kendall thinks about this for a moment. The brunette always acts like a freak without the other two and the curly haired one wasn't very sporty... "Blonde Jenifer."

She rolls her eyes and forces herself to Kendall's side. "Tad," Logan exclaims, and the guy who Kendall believes looks exactly like Kevin Schmidt (2); goes over to Logan.

"James," Kendall called.

It when on like this until the teams were evened out. Ms. Wainwright set a line of dodge balls on the dividing line of the gym. "Ready?" She asks stepping back. "...GO!"

It was hard not to hit Logan. Kendall was trying his best not to, but since the shorter boy kept trying to hit the blonde, it made it hard to hit anyone else. Kendall would have shouted, 'get out of the way,' but then his teammates would yell at him for being such an idiot...which he was at times.

"What are you doing?" Wayne-Wayne snapped skidding over to Kendall. "Don't you want to win?"

"Of course!" Kendall exclaimed, ducking.

"Then try to hit someone!" Wayne-Wayne moved away to help Jett.

_Or..._Right when Logan threw another dodge ball, Kendall stepped in front of it. "Aw, oops; guess I'm out, sorry guys," he said with a shrug. Eventually Logan got out too. He sat a few feet away from Kendall.

"Sorry you got out," Kendall says.

Logan crossed his arms. "At least I was trying."

"You were doing pretty well."

"Hey, your girlfriend just got out; maybe you should go talk to her," Logan points out.

"Logan..."

"What?" Logan snapped.

"...Nevermind..." Kendall stands up and walks over to Jo. He was going to tell Logan that he and Jo had broken up about a month ago; but then again, why would Logan care?

"What's wrong?" Jo asks as she ties her hair into a ponytail.

"It's just, Logan he..." Kendall shook his head and they both slide down into a sitting position. "I don't know what I did wrong..."

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why does he hate me!" Kendall counters.

Jo frowned. "Maybe you two should see the guidance counselor."

"_No one_ sees the guidance counselor," the blonde boy responded half jokingly.

"Well, maybe you two should," Jo says softly. "At least think about it; you and Logan had something special, I was disappointed to see it end." She reaches over and gives his knee a friendly squeeze before getting up to talk to Camille.

Kendall's gaze travels to Logan who is sitting alone, watching his remaining team members. "I hate Mondays..." Kendall murmurs.

* * *

><p><strong>That was probably really bad, right?<strong>

**Oh well...you guys want me to continue? **

**(1) I have to wear a gym uniform like this and I absolutly hate it!**

**(2) A few people thought the guy who played Tad (from "BTbeach party") was Kevin Schmidt**


	3. West Side Story

**I already had this chapter in my head for a while, so I just thought I'd type it =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, Jett, and Jo exchange awkward glances as they watch Kendall. What has unfolded before them is definitely unheard of. Kendall Knight was actually studying.<p>

"Kendall?" Jett said.

The blonde does not remove his gaze from the book when he says, "Not right now, this test is _very _important."

"You said that about our Spanish test," the brunette Jenifer says as all three sit down.

"Hmm, yes I did!" Kendall replies in a jittery, sarcastic voice. "And did I pass that, hmm? NO! I got a freaking D-! Is that a good grade? NO!"

"When did you become so paranoid about school?" Dak questions as he takes the last remaining seat at the lunch table.

"C'mon, you guys know; I have to get good grades to stay on the ice hockey team," Kendall explained, annoyance edging his ton.

Carlos looked dumbfounded. "You do!"

"Yeah..." Kendall's voice sounds distant now. He looks up for a brief second. "Where's Camille?"

"She wanted to sit with Stephanie, Annie, Kat, and Peggy," the curly haired Jenifer replies.

"Wow, drama club, chores, and cheerleader..." James says. "That's interesting."

Jo looks at Kendall again. She sighs, reaches over, and yanks the book away from Kendall. "Jo, give it back," Kendall ordered in a surprisingly calm voice.

"No," Jo says, satisfaction shinning in her eyes. She opened the book's cover. "Um, Kendall; this is Logan's physics book."

Kendall sighed, "I must have grabbed the wrong one when I...bumped...into, Logan...again..."

Jo hands Logan's physics book back to Kendall. "Then how about you go return it."

"Fine, where is he?"

She nodded towards the lunch table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Kendall gets up and walks slowly to the brunette. Logan is sitting alone.

"Hey, Logan," Kendall exclaims, sliding into the seat across from him.

Logan demands, "What do you want now?"

"Here," the blonde placed the physics book on the table. "I accidently took yours when we bumped into each other."

The shorter boy grabs a book on the seat next to him and holds it out to Kendall. "Than that means this is yours," Logan says.

"Thanks; I have a mega-important test this Friday-"

"I know, I do too."

_Go on, Kendall. _Kendall thinks, _ask him to study with you or something! _"We could study together next period," he suggested.

"I'd rather not," Logan states, gathering his books and leaving.

Once Logan had left, Kendall shouted out loud, "Aw, hockey pucks!" About the entire cafeteria stopped talking and turned in their seats and stared at him. "Sorry about that..." Kendall apologized. Once the talking begins again, Kendall begins to consider Jo's suggestion.

* * *

><p>Logan sat back to the sci-fi section book shelf ad he studied. He can't help but let his mind wander. <em>Why is Kendall trying so hard? <em>Logan wonders irritably. _Doesn't he get that I want nothing to do with him? _

"Logan, there you are."

The brunette looked up to see Camille. "I've been looking all over for you," She exclaims, sitting next to him. "What's been going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Kendall."

Logan closed his physics book and groans, "Not you too! Kendall put you up to this, didn't he?"

Camille shakes her head. "No, actually Jo and I seriously want to know why. Jo's been trying convince Kendall to go to the guidance counselor with you."

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Hey; Kendall deserves an answer as to why-"

"The only thing Kendall deserves is the torture of _not _knowing!" Logan spat. When a librarian shushed him, Logan lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, "After what he did; I'll _never _forgive him."

"Logan, I don't know; okay," Camille sighed. "I'd love to help, but you won't even tell your ex-girlfriend." She stood up again. "Call me if you wanna talk about it." Camille walked around and casually sat down in one of the chairs and impatiently watched the clock.

Then...

"Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell to Ms. Porter's office," the secretary's voice calls over the intercom. Ms. Porter is the guidance counselor for the students with last names A-N.

Logan rose to his feet and began walking out of the library. He caught Camille's gaze and saw her mouth, 'I told you so.' The brunette takes as much time as possible to reach the room.

"Ah, Logan; nice of you to join us," Ms. Porter says; in a good-natured way of course. Her room is set up like any other guidance counselor would have it; there was a desk in the far end, two chairs seated in front of it. Ms. Porter had a big square window behind her desk; tall skinny book shelves on either side. The television was above the door flashing different events the school was holding. Logan sits in the other chair, trying his best to avoid Kendall's eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Porter," Logan greeted, placing his books by his feet.

"You're both here now, so..." She shrugs. "What's going on you two?"

Logan stiffened. Not because he was nervous; because that question was getting really annoying. "Nothing," Logan answered simply. "Why?"

Ms. Porter raised an eyebrow. "Logan, you're a terrible liar you know; I saw you two in freshmen year, and heard about how close you were in elementary school...what? Did you all of a sudden decide to end your friendship out of the blue?"

"He won't tell me," Kendall mutters. "But, that's why we're here, right?"

"Exactly, Kendall." Ms. Porter said. "Logan, sweetie?"

Logan shook his head. "Can we please just..." He takes in a deep breath. "Kendall, can you step out of the room for a moment."

Kendall puts his head on one side and half frowns. "Okay," He says, standing up. He looks over his shoulder once before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>About an hour goes by before Kendall is called into Ms. Porter's room again.<p>

"Is...Everything alright?" Kendall questions uneasily.

Ms. Porter smiles. "Yes, I've come up with the perfect way for you two to bond again."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and turns to face her. "Wait, a minute what? You didn't mention that..."

She ignored him and began, "You two know about the play?"

"Yeah, West Side Story," Kendall answers, leaning against the door.

"What about it?" Logan adds.

Ms. Porter's smile widens. "Well, Mr. Rocque is running the drama club this year, and I spoke to him after Kendall said he wanted to talk, and he's agreed to let you both in!"

"WHAT?" Both boys shout in unison.

"But I've got school and grades and hockey to worry about!" Kendall blurted out breathlessly. "I can't be in a club, more or less a _play_!"

"Nope, not only have Mr. Rocque and I decided on this; all the teachers think it would be healthier for you two, too," Ms. Porter says.

Logan frantically shook his head. "Oh, c'mon, you can't make me work with him!"

"Logan, Kendall; the decision has been made; your first meeting is tomorrow after school."

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to have Logan tutor Kendall, but a lot of fanfics have already done that...so…<strong>

**Oh, and I LOVE West Side Story =)**


	4. Stand forever We can go anywhere

**I just recently saw West Side Story on Broadway last Sunday, and I've watched the movie a couple of times; so in case you were wondering why I chose that play...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or West Side Story.**

* * *

><p>Wednesday afternoon came quicker than Kendall has wanted it too. Sure he may get a chance to question Logan some more, but there <em>was <em>that Friday's test and all...

Kendall pulls open the door to the auditorium. When he sees that someone is about to perform, he slips into the closest seat and listens.

"Mr. Rocque, do I have to?"

It's Logan. "Yes, Mr. Mitchell; believe me I don't want to be here either if that's what you're thinking," Mr. Rocque sighed.

"Whatever..." Logan muttered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sing, say a line, _I don't know_!"

Kendall accidently drops his back pack. Making quite a commotion, he picks it up again and sets it down in the seat next to him. "Kendall," Mr. Rocque says, "How about you come down here."

The blonde does not protest. He runs down and jumps onto the stage. "Yes, Mr. Rocque?"

"Ur..." Mr. Rocque tosses Kendall a script. "You and Logan start from page six; Kendall, your Riff; Logan, your Tony."

Kendall shrugs and reads, "Tony, your not even listening!"

"I read ya loud and clear, Riff," Logan says.

"Then why don't you say something?" Kendall protests.

"Because I don't wanna hurt your feelings..." Logan looks up. "Do I have to read the next line?"

"Yes, Logan," Mr. Rocque grumbled.

In a half pained-half regretful voice, Logan continued, "You're my buddy, my pal, my...my best friend." The brunette chokes to get the last words out.

"Then come to the dance tonight," Kendall exclaims, trying his best to ignore the bitterness edging Logan's every word. "C'mon, Tony just say yes!"

"_Riff_," Logan shook his head and questions, "Did you ever stop to think about how many bubbles were in a bottle of soda pop?"

Kendall throws up his arms. "This is important!"

"_Everything's _important, Riff!" Logan turns away as if looking at an invisible person before facing Kendall again. "You, me; the sweet guy I work for..."

Mr. Rocque interrupts, "Okay, STOP, you two can stop now."

Kendall asks, "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, you two were...good...but I need to see more people and I can't waste my time on two fighting boys whom are stuck here!"

Logan nodded. "Got it; Kendall...we'll just watch everyone else."

They both take seats at respectful distances and watch everyone else audition. Camille auditions for the role of Anybody's, James for Snowboy, Jett for Action, the brunette Jenifer for Maria, blonde Jenifer for Riff's girlfriend, curly haired Jenifer for Anita, and a few more of their friends.

"When will you be posting-" Camille began when everyone had gone, but was interrupted.

"I'll get them out when I get them out," Mr. Rocque explains irritably. "Now, wait here while I go get more coffee!"

Everyone had done pretty well- according to Kendall- and were now talking together in excited voices.

"You are soooo getting the role of Maria!" Blonde Jenifer assures.

"Thanks, you two better get your roles too," Brunette Jenifer exclaims.

Camille, Jett, and James move away from the others and over to Kendall. "This is gonna be great!" Camille squealed.

"Who'd you audition for...I heard you were um, kinda forced into the club with Logan," Jett says.

"Yes, and I guess I auditioned for Riff," Kendall replies.

"How can you guess you auditioned?" James questions.

Kendall shakes his head slowly. "Mr. Rocque, you know; just told Logan and I to read a few lines from the script and then said he were down afterwards."

"So...did Logan, 'audition' for Tony then?" Camille guessed.

"Yeah..." Kendall turns around to see if Logan is still sitting in the row of seats behind him, and is mildly pleased to see the shorter boy had not left. "Do you think we'll get the parts?"

"I thought you didn't want this." Logan snorted, "Getting a lead role would make it worse."

The taller boy thought about this for a moment. "I guess it did seem bad at first...but I kinda liked acting up there."

"You've gotta sing too you know, it _is _a musical," the brunette pointed out.

Curly Jenifer asked curiously, "Kendall can sing?"

Logan smirked and leaned back in his seat. "He sure can, Kendall; how about you show us," he said icily.

"I-I, really don't...shouldn't we wait for Mr. Rocque?"

"Oh, he takes forever to get coffee," Logan urges in an almost mocking ton. "C'mon, it's not like you'll _mess up_."

"Logan, stop," James muttered in a whisper.

Dak nodded in agreement- clearly not hearing James-, and with no clue of Logan's little game, he chimed in, "Yeah, Kendall; we'd all love to hear you sing!"

"Go on, Kendall," Logan exclaims.

Only Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos knew the blonde was a very talented singer, but had terrible stage fright. No one would believe that though, would they? Fearless, hockey playing- nice guy Kendall is afraid to perform in front of people...doesn't sound believable, now; does it? Kind of like a really bad joke.

"I-I...Agh! Oh, um...alright…" the moment the words leave his mouth, Kendall wishes he could take them back. But he can't. So he gets back on the stage and thinks about what to sing. _Do I sing a West Side Story song? _Kendall wonders. _Or something else...god, why did I agree to this! _Then he remembers something. Kendall clears his throat.

"_It started it off with a breakdown, I've been quietly studying you,_" he sang, encouraging himself to go on. "_Standing off in the corner, with your arms crossed, eyes locked; staring at the scene unfolding before you; and I'm not sure if it was me that you smiled at, but one more drink and I'll be past that; I'm into you, so please don't question me when...I take your hand away and go..." _Kendall closes his eyes for a split second, taking in a deep breath. "_I'll stand forever ever and ever, and maybe one day we'll be together; If only you could see me for the way that I see you, if only you could see me for the way that I see you; so please, baby go dry your eyes, the last thing I want to do is make you cry; If only you could see me for the way that I see you, if only you could see me for the way that I see you..."_

All the other drama club members applaud. James smiles half amazed and half proud, while Logan sits up with wide, disbelieving eyes. About everyone shouts out at the same time.

"And to think, you were nervous!"

"Ahh-mazing! I've never heard that, did you write it yourself?"

"Wow, I didn't know you sang!"

"Do more!"

"Encore! Encore!"

Kendall blushed and drops his gaze to the ground. _I can't believe I actually did it! _He thinks.

"Yes, very well done," A voice says over the rest. Kendall jerks his head back up and everyone turns to see Mr. Rocque walking down to them. "You do know you were supposed to wait for me to start."

"Of course," Kendall said. "Sorry, Mr. Rocque."

"No need to apologize, you did pretty well, Kendall."

"T-thanks." Kendall wasn't expecting to be complimented by the irritable teacher.

"Now, let's see if anyone can follow up Mr. Knight's performance," Mr. Rocque jokes, and the others all pester to be chosen. Kendall smiled but quickly dropped it when he sees the mildly disgusted and displeased look on Logan's face. Kendall feels a sudden pang in his heart as he wonders; _does he hate me that much that he wanted me to humiliate? _

"Logan; how about you?" Mr. Rocque calls over the noise.

Logan ruefully gets up and onto the stage, not bothering to give a verbal answer. "What do you want me to sing?"

"You think I care?"

"Okay, then..." Logan takes a second before deciding, "I'll sing 'We can go anywhere.'"

"Alright; whatever that is...go on."

Logan nods and sang, "_Slow down, things have been a little crazy...right now, its time to get away; you can, find out...what it is you're really after, time is on our side..."_

Kendall smiles again, but this time it doesn't fall. Despite what Logan may want to happen to Kendall, the blonde would always love his ex-best friend's voice.

"_C'mon, we're leavin' everything behind...you know that, sun is shinnin', we'll keep drivin'...doesn't matter where," _Logan sings. Kendall remembers the brunette was always more confident on stage than he was; it was proven to be true on that very stage. "_Cause we've got that, open highway...leadin' our way; as long as you are there...yeah, we can go anywhere!" _

Like the first time, everyone claps; Kendall believes they're doing it a lot louder and enthusiastically this time.

It takes about another 40 minutes for everyone to finish. Mr. Rocque shoos them away and they all talk and laugh while walking home; almost everyone lives close to the school.

"I'm gonna catch up with Logan," Kendall says to his friends before rushing ahead. "Logan, hey; wait up!" He calls.

Hesitantly, Logan slows and let's Kendall catch up. "Yes, Kendall?"

"I just wanted to say; you were amazing," the taller boy praised breathlessly.

"No, I wasn't..." Logan murmurs. "You...you were always a much better singer than I'd ever be."

That was the first sincerely nice thing Logan had said to Kendall in a long time. "You really mean that?" Kendall inquires warmly.

"Kendall, you're really talented, okay." Logan pauses and locks gazes with the blonde. "I'd really look into that." Without another word, they both walk together until Kendall stops in front of his house.

"Well...bye, Logan," Kendall said. Logan- as usual- does not respond, but continues on down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Logan thinks about what's just happened only moments ago and his heart feels like its being torn in two. He knows it. He's known all along how badly Kendall wants to be friends again. Logan just can't bring himself to give in to his ex-best friends attempts.<p>

"Why does he have to try so damn hard...?" Logan mutters. He's been walking for while and finally reaches his home. There are metal fences enclosing the area as if to keep out any intruders. It is far out in the woods in a clearing, so their really is no point in the fence.

Logan let's out a shakey, tear threatening breath when he comes to stand in front of his home.

A trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>I may not be able to update as much cause I've got final exams (and yes, I'm still in school to those who are already out). <strong>

**But, hope u enjoyed; please review and read! **


	5. A look into Logan's life

**Yeah, it's a Friday so I was feeling in a fanfic mood, and like I've been saying; this story has been in my head for quite some time now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p>"Logie wake up its Thursday!"<p>

Logan groaned, "C'mon, Harmony; couldn't you have let me sleep for five more minutes?"

Harmony shrugged. "You would have said the same thing anyway." Harmony was Logan's 7-year old sister. "And guess what, Logie? I'm already dressed!" She announced proudly.

"Great..." Logan rolls onto his back. "Hey, is that my old hockey jersey?"She blushed and shook her head. "Then what is it?" He inquires.

"Um...I, um...EEP!" Harmony squealed jumping off of Logan and running into the small bathroom, pulling the sliding door shut. The brunette chuckled and forced himself up off of the make-shift bed. It was one of those beds that were folded out from a table and booths. His mother and Harmony shared the small mattress in the back of the trailer.

Logan reaches into the duffel bag resting at the foot of his 'bed' and pulls out some clothes. He knocks on the bathroom door. "Harms, I've gotta get changed."

"KK, Logie," Harmony says, opening the door and cautiously slipping out. "Can I still where your hockey jersey?"

"Why not, go ahead kiddo!"

"Yay! Thanks big brother!"

Logan squeezes into the bathroom and slides the door shut. The downside on growing was that it would become harder and harder to be in the small room. An extremely small shower took up the whole right side, while the toilet took up the left; between them was a cabinet with a sink. Logan hates being in the tiny space.

"Logan, breakfast!"His mother calls.

"Coming, mom!" Logan changes and quickly brushes his teeth before stepping out again. He grabs his backpack from beside the door of the trailer and jumps out. Logan puts his backpack on one shoulder and sits down at the picnic table.

"Here, Lo," Harmony places a paper plate with a pancake on it in front of him. "I helped mommy make them," she proclaims. Logan takes a bite.

"Mmm, you did a great job, Harms!" Logan quickly finishes the rest of before getting up again. "Bye mom, bye Harmony; I'll see you after school!" He races out the gates, out of the woods, and up the road to the stop sign.

The bus approaches and screeches to a stop. Logan gets on and slides into the first seat when he catches Kendall's eyes from the back. When the bus starts moving again, the taller boy begins to seat-jump until he is behind Logan. "Hey, Mitchell," he exclaims.

Ignoring him, the brunette questions, "didn't you and James miss hockey practice yesterday?"

Kendall pinches the bridge of his nose. "Oh, god; I forgot all about that!"

Drama club was every other weekday, while hockey was every weekday. "How am I supposed to do both!" Kendall groaned.

"That's your problem not mine..." Logan mutters.

The blonde is quiet for a few seconds. "Maybe I can do both; I mean, I'm stuck with drama club and I love hockey." Noticing that Logan wasn't responded, Kendall changes the subject. "How's your mom? Harmony?"

Logan bites down on his bottom lip and his hands fold into fists. "They're good," he says through clenched teeth. He leans his head against the window and closes his eyes. "How about your mom and Katie?"

"Same."

Kendall asks, "You guys still have that cool pool?"

Logan's eyes shoot open. He rounds on Kendall. "What? You think that's funny, don't you? Joking around like that?" Logan shook his head in disgust. The bus stops slowly and Logan gets off as quickly as he can.

* * *

><p>Kendall was having a hard time figuring why Logan just blew up in his face like that. He sighs and continues studying. Until he is roughly pulled to his feet. Kendall sees that it is James and Camille who have dragged him out the library, and now through the halls.<p>

"Guys, what; the test is _tomorrow_!"

"Look!" They both say in unison stopping in front of the billboard near the front office. A huge sign reads...

**West Side Story casting:**

**James Diamond...Snowboy **

**Kendall Knight...Riff**

**Logan Mitchell...Tony**

**Camille Roberts... Anybody's**

**Jett Stenson... Action**

**Jenifer Woods...Maria **

Of course there are more names listed; but Kendall seems to realize what his part is only after brunette Jenifer's casting.

"I got the lead!" He exclaims. Kendall surprises himself at how excited he suddenly feels over this. Now, Kendall had gotten the feeling of accomplishment many times. Like when he scored his first goal in hockey, or when he finally mastered the guitar in 7th grade...somehow this seemed different. The feeling was strangely new to him this time. _Logan..._Kendall suddenly thinks. _Does Logan know yet? _

Kendall shoulders through the crowd that has begun to form and sprints over to Logan who just happens to be standing at his locker a little ways away. "Did you see?" He asks. "We got the leads!"

Logan rolls his eyes, but smiles too. "Yeah, you look pretty excited."

"I guess I am...I'm going to have to deal with Coach Johnson after school though."

"He's better? I heard he got the flu," Logan says.

Kendall nods, "yup; he's a great coach, I'm really glad he's okay."

"Do you think he'll let you miss hockey practice every once and a while?" Logan asks, grabbing some books from his locker.

"I'm not sure...he's great but is very serious about the hockey team," Kendall said through a half frown.

"I guess its cool getting a lead role," Logan murmurs as if he hadn't heard the taller boy. "But it sure sucks being in drama club..." he closes the locker. "I heard Ms. Porter talking with some of the other teachers, and to 'do more for us', they've been thinking about having us work on set design on Saturdays."

The blonde boy runs a hand through his hair. "You're kidding! They can't do that!"

"They can, and they will." Logan begins to walk away. He looked over his shoulder and says, "We'll have to deal with it until drama club is over."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...this chapter was probably kinda rushed; sorry 'bout that.<strong>

**Haha, well I hope you liked it anyways.**

**And if you hadn't caught on; Kendall has no idea Logan is living in a trailer. **


	6. No choice

**Okay, I um; have nothing much to say so I'll just...yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or West Side Story.**

* * *

><p>Kendall and James exchange a glance before entering the ice rink to speak with Coach Johnson. Without skates on, it made it harder for the two to walk- plus all of their teammates skating around them-; but they wanted to get it done and over with. Both boys had made their decision.<p>

"Diamond, Knight; where were you Wednesday?" Coach Johnson asks in a rough, but good-hearted voice.

"I, we; we're at drama club auditions..." James explains.

"James; he chose to go...I was forced to," Kendall added.

Coach Johnson frowns. "Well? Does this mean you're choosing between the two then?"

"Yes; but, we could rejoin the team next year," James offered.

"Then does this mean you're choosing drama club?"

The tall boy stared at his feet and nods. "Yes, Coach Johnson."

"Kendall...how about you?" Coach Johnson asks. "I know how badly you wanted the hockey scholarship; even if you do come back senior year it might risk your chances."

Kendall said through clenched teeth, "I don't think I've got a choice."

"Alright, well I can't make you boys stay," He sighs. "It's a shame I've lost so many on the team...what ever happened to Logan Mitchell, he quit so sudden."

"I don't know," Kendall mumbled.

"Okay, see ya round."

Without another word Coach Jonson begins ordering the rest of the team around. James and Kendall carefully walk off the ice, and the blonde feels like hitting something. Anything. But he knows he can't. Not here. When James reaches his street he says sympathetically, "I'm sorry about you having to quit hockey; it's probably gonna mess up the scholarship." James gives Kendall's shoulder a friendly pat before turning and walking away.

Kendall wonders for a moment what he should do now. He's so used to being at hockey practice. Kendall decides to visit one of his favorite places in his town. The blonde reaches an old playground. There is a swing set, slide, and a climbing wall. It wasn't much, but Kendall had always loved it there. He climbs up to the slide but doesn't go down it. He just sits, leaning against the enclosing wall.

"Don't you have studying to do?" Kendall leans forward and sees Carlos at the foot of the slide, a curious gleam in his dark eyes. "I ran into James and he told me you might be here," He crawled up the slide and plopped himself down beside Kendall. "What happened to that test tomorrow?"

"I had to quit hockey for the time being, does the test matter?" Kendall mumbled. It was a rhetorical question but Carlos responded anyway.

"Kendall, you worked so hard; why are you throwing it away? There's always next year to work on that hockey scholarship." Not bothering to wait for Kendall to speak, Carlos points out, "And now I don't have any friends on the team!"

"Aw, Carlos; you're great at making friends, I wouldn't worry about it," Kendall exclaims. "And...It was...I don't think I'll get that scholarship by quitting now." Then it occurs to Kendall that Carlos is _here_. "Hey, um; shouldn't you _be _at hockey practice now?"

Carlos' eyes widen as if he's just realizing that now. "Crap! Bye, Kendall," He calls over his shoulder as he slides down and runs off. Kendall shakes his head, an amused smile plastered to his face as he waves his friend goodbye. After a few more minutes, Kendall finally goes home.

"Hi, Kendall; why are you back so early?" Katie asks when he enters his house. "You have hockey practice."

"I had to quit because of drama club," Kendall sighs.

Mrs. Knight rushes over. "I'm sorry, sweetie; I sure hope this doesn't-"

"Ruin my changes of a hockey scholarship," He finished for her. "Heard it before, I know."

"At least maybe things will be right again between you and Logan," Katie says helpfully.

Kendall smiles. "Yeah, maybe it will be..." He added more quietly so his mom and Katie couldn't hear, "Logan would be worth losing a hockey scholarship." Kendall sighs and goes up stairs to his room. He drops his backpack on the floor and lies on his bed. Kendall stares up at the ceiling. His heart aches. He just wants Logan to like him again. Kendall rolled onto his side and reaches into the drawer of his bedside table and takes out his 8th grade year book.

He flips to a page. There is a photo that depicts four boys in hockey uniforms leaning against the wall of an ice rink. They're all laughing and seemingly having a good time. The blonde in the photo has his arm around a brunette's shoulder. Those two look like the closet friends of the four. Kendall wishes they could still be those boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, it was just a filler I guess; hope you liked it =)<strong>


	7. Music video

**I was originally going to wait a while to post this...but I was feeling generous.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, West Side Story, or the Outsiders.**

* * *

><p>"You will have the entire class to complete the test, so please take your time," Ms. Collins says after she's finished passing out tests. "When you are done, you may read your novel; no doing homework. I'll "<p>

Kendall feels as if there is a stone in his throat as he begins the test. He swallows and reads the first question to himself. _What was the Magna Carta..._Kendall bites his bottom lip as if that'll help the answer come. _Ah-ha!...a document recognizing rights and privileges..._Kendall finished writing. _Hey, that wasn't so hard..._

There are about ten minutes left of class when he finishes. Kendall reaches for the book at the corner of his desk. It is: _the Outsiders _by, S.E. Hinton. Once during study hall Ms. Wainwright had suggested it. She said it may be an old book but a lot of people still enjoyed it. Kendall never really was much of a reader, but somehow Ponyboy Curtis' story about life as a greaser had him hooked. Kendall begins to think of how the greasers and socs kinda remind him of the jets and sharks. Maybe the socs are meaner than the sharks, and maybe the greasers are nicer than the jets.

"Okay, hand in your tests and have a great day," Ms. Collins exclaims. Kendall closes the book and gathers his things.

"I just wanted to say..." Kendall said as he handed his teacher the test, "That unlike some of the past tests I've taken, I think you'll be very pleased."

"Let's hope so, Kendall."

As Kendall leaves for his next class, Dak comes up behind him. "Hey, Knight; you gonna be at drama club rehearsal today?"

"Mmm, hmm...yeah, what part did you get; I kinda forgot to read the other results."

"Ice."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "You know, Riff's second hand man?" Dak hints. "Um, the Jet that takes Riff's place as leader in the movie version?"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," Kendall said, biting back a smirk. The truth was Kendall was into West Side Story almost as much as the outsiders, and okay; maybe was a little excited that it was the play he got stuck doing.

Dak sighs, "Whatever; just don't forget about the first rehearsal."

Since it's a Friday, Kendall had multi-media instead of gym. He didn't mind it, but he didn't like it either. The teacher, Mr. Obregon, was nice at least...well, he gave them assigned seats which- in Kendall's opinion- was only for first graders.

When Kendall sits down, he tries to catch Logan's eyes, but the brunette just looks the other way. Once everyone is seated, Mr. Obregon announced, "For your next assignment, you will be working in partners to create a music video!" Blonde Jenifer raises her hand. "Yes, Miss Goss."

"Can we choose our own partner?" She asks.

"No, I've already chosen them," Mr. Obregon says with a curt nod. The curly haired Jenifer raises her hand. "Yes, Miss Jayde?" Mr. Obregon called all the Jenifers, 'Miss' and their last name.

"Who am I partnered with?" Jenifer Jayde asks.

Mr. Obregon answered, "I'm getting to that." He walks over to his desk and grabs a piece of paper. "Alright now...Jo Taylor and Jenifer Goss..." The two girls exchange a glance from their separate sides of the room. "Jenifer Jayde and Wally Dolley..." Jenifer and a few others giggled at Wayne-Wayne's real name while he blushed in embarrassment. Mr. Obregon keeps saying name pairs until... "Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight."

Kendall sees Logan bite down hard on his bottom lip. So hard that the shorter boy's lip starts to bleed a little. Kendall reaches over to the countertop and pulls a tissue from the tissue box. He hands it to Logan and the brunette gently dabs his lip with it. Kendall has this funny feeling Mr. Obregon was in on the teachers' 'plan.'

"Now that everyone's partnered up; do you have any questions?" Mr. Obregon asks.

"What kind of music video should it be?" Stephanie King questions.

"Well, I suppose you could sing and then-"

"Cool! So it'd be like one of those professional Hollywood music videos!" Tad interrupted.

"Yes, Tad; I would have liked it if you hadn't interrupted me, but that is correct," Mr. Obregon says, shooting Tad a stern look. "Anymore questions?" No one says anything more. "Great, now I don't want it to be too impressive; you all have the rest of the period to brainstorm ideas!"

Kendall turned in his chair and sees that Logan is still trying to stop the blood flow. "You okay there?" The blonde asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Logan sets the tissue aside. "Thanks."

"So, um...what do you think we should do?"

"I'd say we do a faster song, slow songs are always harder to make music videos out of," Logan pointed out.

"True…wait a sec," Kendall grabs a piece of paper and pencil from his stack of books. "Go on."

Logan looks at him indignantly. "Really? You're taking notes?"

"Oh, yeah; force of habit I guess."

"Sure, okay..." Logan says, "You could sing one of those songs you've been writing; it'll be original for the video."

Kendall's shoulders drooped. "I thought maybe we could have sung together." He added quickly, "It'd be good practice for the play."

"Riff and Tony don't have any duets though," Logan pointed out.

"But you're _amazing_," Kendall says in a whisper, "I don't want you to be ''just behind the scenes.'"

Logan's expression is unreadable as he takes in Kendall's words. Th brunette finally said, "Fine, we'll do a duet; what song were you thinking about?" Kendall hands Logan the piece of paper that already has about seven songs listed. "Hmm, let's see; ah, there's that song of yours, 'Stand forever'...and um... 'How do we do this,' that's by the guy Sterling Knight, right?" Kendall nodded. "I always used to think you two were related," Logan admits. "You've got the same last names...alright then...how about... 'Sparks will Fly,' by Devon Werheiser?"

"Sure," Kendall agreed. The blonde bit back a half triumphant, half excited squeal. Secretly he had written down all romance-y songs on purpose.

"Great; we've got our song then," Logan confirms, taking the pencil and circling it.

* * *

><p><strong>There'll be more Kogan in the next chapter (which takes place on Saturday) I promise ;)<strong>


	8. Paint splatters

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, West Side Story, or the Outsiders.**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan both arrive at school on Saturday to help out with the set design. "Kendall? Logan?" Carlos exclaims, jumping off the stage. "Why are you two here?"<p>

"The teachers forced us to come," Kendall says. "How about you?"

"Its extra credit work I guess," Carlos answers with a shrug. "Now come on, we've got some backdrops to paint!" Both boys follow Carlos onto the stage where a white and black outlined backdrop of a graffiti wall, rests. After a half an hour of painting; Annie Golightly-one of Kendall's other classmates, and James' girlfriend- announces, "We're gonna go get some more paint from the art room; Kendall, Logan, is it okay if we leave you here for a bit?"

"Sure," Logan said, not breaking his focus from painting.

Annie nodded and she, Carlos, and the other art club students file out of the auditorium. "Well...this is, ur...fun," Kendall remarked as he paints the letter 'J' orange.

"Ha, yeah right," Logan mutters painting an 'S' in purple.

"I thought you said you wanted us to do a fast song," Kendall states randomly.

"Huh?"

The blonde replies, "You said slow songs were hard to make music videos out of but you agreed on 'Sparks fly.'"

"I've always loved that song," Logan sighs distantly. "And, I got an idea the second I read it on the paper."

"Great!" Kendall says, turning to face Logan, but accidently flicks his paintbrush at the shorter boy; splattering orange paint on his face. "Logan...I'm so sorry!"

Logan only responds by stepping forward and painting Kendall's left cheek.

"Really, dude?" Kendall whines.

"_Really_," Logan said, his eyes glowing with mischief as he paints Kendall's other cheek.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!"

Kendall and Logan then engage in a paint fight; scoring the clothing and all of the visible skin. Kendall grabs a can of spray paint and shot it out at the shorter boy. Logan only response to the actions was to grab the other can and strike back.

"Eh-hem." They stop and turn to see the art club standing in front of the stage.

Both boys were ordered to go clean up in the bathroom, but not before Annie gave them a long lecture on how paint cost money and was not to be wasted.

"This is all your fault you know," Logan pointed out, taking a wet paper towel and wiping his face.

"My fault?" Kendall protests, "You're the one who had to go and _overreact_."

"Well, it's your fault we're stuck here!"

"Really? _How?" _

Logan shakes his head and looks over to Kendall, his eyes blazing. "If you had just stayed out of it and not gone to the freaking guidance consoler then we wouldn't even have to be here in the first place!" He spat, practically screaming at Kendall now.

"_I _just wanted to make _us _better!" Kendall took in a deep breath and tries to keep his voice even. "Logan...What did I do wrong...?" The blonde sighs, walks over to the back wall of the bathroom, and sits down with his back to it.

"A hell of a lot," Logan mutters under his breath, turning back to clean the paint.

Kendall focuses on the blue-and-white tiling. He sighs shakily. _Any chance I might have had is ruined...we may be in the play together and are partners in that assignment...but he'll never want to be my friend again_.

Once Logan finishes with himself he glances down at Kendall. "Here," he sighs in defeat. Logan takes another wet paper towel and sits beside Kendall. "We can't hide in here forever," the brunette points out, gently turning Kendall and wiping the purple paint from the taller boy's face.

_Deep down inside he's that same sweet, geeky Logan, _Kendall begins to realize. _Nothings really changed about _him _at all..._

"Thanks," Kendall managed to cough out once Logan had finished.

Logan just shrugs. "Let's get back out there and help them."

* * *

><p>After 20 more minutes, Kendall and Logan headed home. They went on in silence. Kendall's mind was whirling: <em>Its like one moment Logan likes me, and the next...<em> He suddenly blurted out, "Do you hate me?"

"Why do you ask?" Logan inquires.

"Because...because ever since the summer of our freshmen year, you completely ignored me and then whenever we'd cross each other, you'd just blow up in my face."

Both pause, and Logan says in a serious ton, "Kendall, I don't hate you..." Kendall began to smile but then Logan adds, "But I don't like you either."

Kendall feels his heart turn to stone. "I...Okay, Logan...but-"

"Is it okay if I come over your house tomorrow so we can start working on the music video?" Logan interrupts.

"Oh, sure."

Logan half-smiles and turns onto his street, but still doesn't say goodbye. Kendall isn't bothered by it as much as he used to be; but right now, after hearing Logan's resignation, it hurt more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, Kendall; whatever could he have done? Lol, you'll have to read more to find out ;D <strong>


	9. Following

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings through the Knight house. "Katie, can you get that!" Kendall called down from his room.<p>

"Why!" Katie shouted from her place on the couch.

"Can you _please _get the door?"

"No, I'm busy!"

"Really? What're you doing?"

When Katie didn't answer, Kendall comes downstairs and sees his sister on her DSI playing Castle Smashers. "Katie!" Kendall snaps.

"What?" She mumbled, not moving her gaze.

Kendall sighed in annoyance, "Nevermind; I'll get it." He opens the door to Logan. "Oh, hi...Logan."

"Hey," Logan says awkwardly. "Oh, um; we were gonna start working on our music video."

"I know-ur, come in," Kendall stepped aside to let Logan pass. "Do you want to work in my room?" He asks as he closes the door.

"Fine by me," Logan answers. "Hi, Katie," he greeted to the distracted girl.

Katie doesn't reply. Kendall explains, "Don't take it personally; she's distracted by her little game, Castle Bashers."

"Castle _Smashers_!" Katie corrected.

"Yeah, whatever!" Kendall calls as he and Logan go upstairs.

Once they are in Kendall's room, Logan inquires, "You still play the guitar, right?"

"Mmm, hmm."

"Good; did you get the sheet music for 'Sparks will fly?'" Logan questions.

Kendall nods and reaches over to his bedside table. He hands the papers to Logan then gets his guitar from the far end of his room. "Logan..." Kendall begins when they finish setting up the FlipCam. "About yesterday..."

"Get over it; we have a lot to do," the brunette interrupted. "Okay?"

Unable to respond verbally at the moment, Kendall begins to strum the first few notes of the song as they both sit down on the bed.

Logan sang softly, "_Smoke and fire on a freeway...I keep watchin' as you run away...this is gonna be a lo—ng night. A siren sang you a lullaby...but it's gonna be hard to close your eyes...baby, let me be your al—abi." _Kendall picks up the pace as Logan continues, "_Is it a crime, or is it a sign? Is it a moment that you would rewind? A simple mistake, or maybe its fate? I feel a criminal emotion when our bodies collide..."_

They both sang, "_And...the...sparks...will...fly...like a neon explosion; And...the…sparks...will...shine...like a million spotlights; And...the…sparks...will...fly..."_

Logan started again, "_A wanted sign with your photograph...A search party keeping close behind... this is gonna be a lo—ng night...follow me to the safe house...a quiet place where you can hide...we can find a way..."_

"_To pass the time..._" Kendall and Logan harmonized.

"_Yeah..." _Logan sung. "_Is it a crime, or is it a sign? Is it a moment that you would rewind? A simple mistake, or maybe its fate? I feel a criminal emotion when our bodies collide..."_

"_And...the...sparks...will...fly...like a neon explosion," _they sung together again, "_And...the…sparks...will...shine...like a million spotlights; And...the...sparks...will...fly...(red light, yellow light, it isn't passing by, eyes so bright) like a neon explosion...And...the...sparks...will...shine ...(red light, yellow light, it isn't passing by, eyes so bright) like a million spotlights." _

_"And...the...sparks...will...fly...like a neon explosion; And...the…sparks...will...shine..." _Logan sang alone once more.

"_And...the...sparks...will...fly...like a neon explosion; And...the…sparks...will...shine...like a million spotlights; And...the...sparks...will...fly...(red light, yellow light, it isn't passing by, eyes so bright) like a neon explosion...And...the...sparks...will...shine ...(red light, yellow light, it isn't passing by, eyes so bright) like a million spotlights." _

"_And...the...sparks...will...fly..." _Kendall's voice faded off.

Logan takes in a deep breath of air, "Phew; now, you just have to give me the tap and I'll go home and start working on the video."

Kendall handed him the FlipCam, his heart beating so fast he's sure it'll jump right out of his chest. As Logan heads for the door, the blonde stutters, "W-wait; S-shouldn't we work on it together; do you want me to come with you?"

A mix of anger and alarm flicker in Logan's dark eyes. "No...I'll just bring in my laptop tomorrow after school."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure.",

Only a second or two passes after Logan leaves, that Kendall goes downstairs again. "Logan left you know," Katie pointed out, off her DSI by now.

"I know."

"He wasn't here very long."

"Yes Katie, I know."

"Maybe you should follow him," Katie suggests.

"Wha-? No!"

Katie frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it's...its weird! It's bad enough he doesn't like me, I don't ant Logan thinking I'm a stalker too," Kendall exclaimed.

"You are a stalker," Katie says.

"No, I am not!"

"Oh yeah? What about when Taking Back Sunday came to Minnesota on a tour?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

Katie reminded him, "You followed their tour bus for two days; mom was worried sick!"

"I was _ten_, and how the heck do you remember that; you were five!"

"How _couldn't _you forget, the lead singer had to bring you back here!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm still not following Logan."

"Oh, c'mon; you might be able to learn something or whatever!""

The blonde snorted, "Like what?"

"Like, maybe why he hates you? He could have the reason hidden somewhere in his bedroom!" Katie pointed out grimly.

"What, like a dead body?"

"Ew! No!" She crossed her arms. "But you can't just let him go like that if you ever want to fix things!"

Kendall thinks about that for a second. "You know what baby sister? You're right; thanks, tell mom I'll be out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Does this mean Kendall's gonna find out?<strong>


	10. Greaser!

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the Outsiders.**

* * *

><p>Kendall sprinted to catch up with Logan, but the shorter boy was no where in sight. Kendall turned onto his ex-friend's street and slowed down a bit. He stops in front of a small robin's egg blue house. Logan was always telling Kendall how much he hated the coloring. The blonde walked up the lawn and front steps. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.<p>

To his surprise, a man he's never seen before answers. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. "Can I help you?" The man inquires.

"Um, yeah," Kendall began awkwardly. "I'm, ur; looking for Logan Mitchell...are you his new step-dad?"

"Logan Mitchell?" The man thought for a moment then asks, "Is he Joanna Mitchell's son?"

Kendall nodded, "Yes." Inwardly wondered who the hell this guy was. He didn't seem to know the Mitchell's that well.

"Ah, then they don't live here anymore," the man explained, "I'm Drake Matthews."

"Drake? Who's there?" A voice called.

"Oh, that's my wife; I should be going if you don't need anything else."

Kendall couldn't say a thing. His mouth hung open, his green eyes wide. "U-uh, I; the Mitchell's don't live here anymore?"

"Not for about two years," Drake replies.

"Wait!" Kendall stuttered, "S-so, do you know where the Mitchell's are now?"

Drake shook his head. "Nope, sorry..."

"K-Kendall."

"Kendall, sorry. It was nice meeting you."

As Kendall walks away, he wants to know why he's never seen Drake and his family. He wants to know where Logan, Harmony, and Mrs. Mitchell are. Kendall begins to think up all the many things that could have happened...and he's scared for Logan. He's scared that there's more to Drake Matthews.

_What if Drake's holding them captive! _Kendall thinks in dread. He's about to turn back around and question Drake more, but suddenly catches sight of someone run out of the forest at the dead-end. She is chasing a soccer ball. Kendall recognizes it to be Harmony. Relief washes over him.

"Hey!" Kendall called. "Harmony!"

Harmony picked up her soccer ball. "Kendall?" She gasps.

Kendall realizes warmly, that Harmony has grown over the past two years. "Yeah, is Logan in there?" The blonde nodded behind her.

"No," She answered quickly. "He's back home."

Kendall put his head on one side, his suspicions rising. "Oh, really?" Harmony nodded. "Okay, I just wanted to ask him if he needed any help with our school project."

Harmony seemed to relax a bit. "Logie's fine, he told me he's just gonna start auto-tuning the voices."

"Cool," Kendall said. "Just...tell him I'm here for him."

Harmony smiled. "I will!" She turned around and walked into the forest. "Bye, Kendall!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Kendall says. He found it weird that Harmony was talking as if her house was still hers; but Drake and his family lived there now... Kendall's head started to hurt. Everything was confusing him right now.

* * *

><p>Logan sat at the picnic table as he edited the audio on his laptop. As he did so, the brunette thought of all the many places that would suite his ideas for the video. Logan wondered when the music video was due. Mr. Obregon never told them when, and no one ever asked. Logan minimizes his work and connects to the internet. He logs onto the school website and his about to click on Mr. Obregon's site when he notices something. Someone has posted something interesting on the message board. Every student has an account for the school website, and to make the site 'cooler,' the teachers put a message board in for the students to write their thoughts.<p>

What has caught Logan's attention is the daily pole that Stephanie started. The poll was about _the Outsiders_.

"Are you a greaser or a soc...?" Logan read out loud. "...Or a little of both..." the brunette sighed heavily. "Huh, Steph; for me, that'd be greaser," he said in a matter-o-fact way, clicking on 'greaser.' "Okay, so I don't have the hair for a greaser, but..." Logan turned his head to look back at the trailer. "But I do have the financial statues of one."

Logan was okay with greasers. He always found socs to be jerks too wealthy for their own good. Logan shook his head and checked the date for the music video. "End of the month," he says to himself. "Great, plenty of time."

"Logie!" Harmony squealed dropping her soccer ball and racing towards her brother. "Are you done yet, soccer's boring with one person!"

"Yeah, alright kiddo; I'll play with you," Logan laughed, saving his progress and closing the laptop.

Harmony ran back to the soccer ball and kicked it over to her brother. "I saw Kendall; he wanted to know if you needed help and that he would be there for you."

Logan gently kicked the ball back. "I can handle it myself; Kendall doesn't need to help yet," he said half to himself.

"Okay, Logie," Harmony says with a shrug.

It seriously bugged Logan how Kendall was so desperate. He could easily see the hidden ways for Kendall to try to get Logan to be his friend again. But, the blonde always was willing to do everything he could to help anyone (no matter who it was).

"It's still no excuse," Logan mumbled too quietly for Harmony to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Agh! I know, not my best! Oh, and plz check out my new fanfic, "The 9 Lives of Kendall Knight"<strong>


	11. All the Things he Said

**Yeah, I'm FINALLY out of school! We went to an amusement park but got rained out =( so me and my friends hung out at the arcade.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, West Side Story, or the Outsiders.**

* * *

><p>"CUT!" Mr. Rocque shouted into his mega-phone.<p>

Kendall got to his feet and Logan backed off. They were working on the rumble scene where Bernardo stabbed Riff. "What?" Kendall stated, "I think we were all doing really well." He tried whipping the fake blood from his shirt but it only created a stain.

"Yeah, what's not funny about watching him die," Logan challenged. Noticing the stunned looks he was receiving, the brunette added, "You know, a-and of course Tyler **(1)** too."

"Sick man," Dak chuckled.

Mr. Rocque sighed loudly. "Logan, you weren't mad enough."

"Tony's sad in this scene too," Logan corrected him.

"Yes, and you weren't even good at that!" Mr. Rocque pointed out. "But, you were right; Tony was both angry and sad."

Kendall choked out, "Um, Mr. Rocque? Can I change out of this shirt? It's kinda stained with fake blood now."

"Fine, but don't take long!"

Kendall nodded and jumped of the stage. As he hurried to the boy's locker room, he felt a stab of pain at what Logan had said about it being funny that he would be dying. Kendall wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but it really bugged him. The blonde located his locker and quickly took his gray shirt out. Kendall pulled off the stained tee and was about to pull on the other, when he heard footsteps behind him. Kendall spun around to see Logan.

"I-I...I needed to uh...grab a basketball for the next scene," Logan improvised.

_Basketball? I don't remember that... _Kendall thought. "Oh, okay." He reached under one of the benches and tossed the basketball to Logan.

"Thanks; Mr. Rocque wants you to hurry up."

Logan was about to leave, but Kendall navigated his way over and grabbed the shorter boy's arm. "Wait, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Logan said uneasily.

"Do you know a Drake Matthews?"

Logan focused on the basketball as he spoke. "Well, of course; he's an old friend of my mom's; they went to the same college together."

"Oh, I stopped by your house yesterday and he was there," Kendall says trying to hide the suspicion in his voice.

"You _what?_" Logan jerked his head up.

"I stopped by your house...Ya know it was weird; Drake said you guys didn't live there anymore..."

"Don't go to my house," Logan cut him off. "Call me at least before you do."

"I would but you change your phone number every time I do," Kendall retorted. "Why don't you want me at your house, it's not like there's anything to hide!"

"Oh; and how would you know?"

"Why? _Is there_?"

Logan shook his head. "Nothing! Just...just put on your shirt and meet me in the auditorium."

When Logan had left, Kendall wondered what that was all about. Harmony had said nothing more but that the house was theirs, Logan told Kendall that Drake was a friend, and Drake said the Mitchell's had moved out about two years ago.

"Way to clear thing up for me Logan," Kendall muttered to himself as he slipped the gray shirt on **(2)**.

Kendall was about to leave the locker room when his cell phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and read the text...

**Did u figure out the whole Drake thing? ~Katie**

Kendall texted back:

**No...He kinda blew up in my face again ~Kendall**

It took a moment or two for Katie to get back.

**Well, u cnt just give up; this Drake guy sounds rlly sketchy ~Katie **

_He was..._

**I'll try harder nxt time, gtg; bye Kat~ Kendall**

* * *

><p>The next day during study hall, Logan logged onto Skuttlebutter and was responding to someone's skutbut when...<p>

"Whatchya doin', Logan?"

Logan jumped at Carlos' voice. He was with Camille and Stephanie. "Oh, um; updating my Skuttlebutter account," Logan explained.

"Hey, is that _the Outsiders?_" Stephanie inquired, picking up the book next to the computer Logan was working on.

"Yup."

Camille pointed out, "Kendall's reading that..." She suggested, "Maybe you two could talk about it together."

"Why?"

"Why not," Carlos questions. "You two would probably end up hitting it off and we could all be friends again!"

Both Camille and Stephanie elbowed him. "Let me guess, you two are apart of the plan too?" Logan sighed.

"Ha, what'd you think that? It's not like we had Ms. Wainwright suggest _the Outsiders _to Kendall so he'd be reading it too," Carlos exclaimed in one breath.

"Carlos?" Camille said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry..." Carlos mumbled.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Nice try, but I don't think it's gonna work."

"Why!" Carlos demanded.

About half of the library shushed him. "Because the only time I'll talk to Kendall is when I have to," Logan whispered.

"What'd he ever do to you?" Stephanie asked, frowning.

"You don't need to know," Logan snapped, sounding a lot harsher than he intended to. Logging off and shutting down the internet, Logan gathered his books. "I'll see you guys later."

The rest of the day went by far too slowly for Logan's liking. A few times during his last class, Kendall passed him a few notes asking more about Drake. Logan hadn't responded to any of them though.

On his way 'home,' Logan walked past his old house. He hesitated before running up and knocking on the door. Drake opened it. "Hi, Logan," he greeted.

"Hi, I just wanted to thank you for covering for me and my family," Logan said.

"It wasn't a problem..." Drake shook his head. "Is your mom sure about this? If she was to tell someone, maybe your family could get some help; the people around here are awful generous around here."

"No, we couldn't...we'll be fine," Logan lied.

"If you're sure..." Drake says.

Logan nodded. He waved and sprinted towards the dead end, and through the forest. Once he was far enough from the open, Logan slowed down.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said; runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head, runnin through my head..." _Logan sung to himself. Then, he wasn't sure what made him do it; but he suddenly revised the lyrics on his own, "_All the things he said, all the things he said; runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head, runnin through my head..."_

Those parts of the lyrics were true to Logan. Everything Kendall had said to him in the past few days ran on an endless replay through his head. Logan thought that maybe he was being a little cruel to him.

_I won't apologize though, _Logan decided coldly. _He doesn't deserve an apology! _

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Please review =)<strong>

**1. Made up character**

**2. If you didn't catch on, that whole conversation was spent with Kendall having no shirt on**


	12. Why haven't you Given up?

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p>"I need you."<p>

Kendall's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"Uh, I need you now."

"Really?"

"Yeah-oh; not like that! I meant I need your help with the video now."

"Oh...Should I go to your house or-"

"Meet me at the ice rink; I'll bring the FlipCam."

The conversation ended. Kendall reluctantly hung up. Apparently his disappointment showed because when he reentered the living room, Katie questioned, "Why do you look so down all of a sudden."

"I'm not down," Kendall said, grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger.

"What did Logan say? It was Logan right?"

Kendall nodded. "It was Logan; he said he needed-wanted my help with the music video." Not waiting for Katie to comment, Kendall walked out the door. "Tell mom where I've gone," he called over his shoulder. The ice rink wasn't too far past the school so Kendall was fine walking.

When he reached the rink, Logan was waiting on one of the benches, holding the FlipCam.

"What do you want me to do?" Kendall asks, sprinting over to him.

Logan said as he set the camera aside, "We'll be filming different locations around town now."

"Okay," Kendall noticed Logan wasn't wearing a jacket. Minnesota was still awfully cold, and the blonde noticed Logan shiver. "Do you want to use my jacket?" He offered.

"Wha-? No, that's okay..."

Kendall frowned. "It's not okay actually." He got up and peeked into the equipment shed and checked the thermometer. "It's like 40 degrees out." Kendall went back over to Logan. "Here, borrow mine," he sighs, removing his jacket and holding it out to the brunette.

"Now you'll be cold," Logan stated.

"Logan, I want you to use it," Kendall insisted. Logan stared at the jacket for a moment or two before taking it and putting it on. "Isn't that better?" Kendall inquired.

"Mm, hmm; thanks."

Kendall beamed with satisfaction. "Where to first?"

"Like I said we should go into town...I think I'll-we'll get the street shots first," Logan says. "And then, we could go film the sun setting at the end of the day."

"Got it; let's go."

Kendall and Logan walked slowly. Kendall was cold now, yes; but at least he was able to keep the shorter boy warm. "I don't get it," Logan said.

"Don't get what?"

"How you can be so nice to me while I act like a bitch."

Too startled to answer, the blonde could only shrug. "A bitch is a female dog, so can't help you there," he joked.

"I'm not kidding; if I were you I would act just the same," Logan admitted.

"You know me..." Kendall faked a laugh. "I've just gotta be nice to everyone."

Something flickered in Logan's eyes for a brief second.

Kendall wondered what it was, _disappointment? Frustration? More hate despite what I just said? All three maybe?_

"Whatever. I'm just saying you don't have to be nice to me," Logan says, starting to pick up the pace.

"So...let me get this straight; you _want _me to be a jerk to you?"Kendall inquired.

"Do whatever you want," Logan said sarcastically.

Kendall knew he couldn't though. "You know I won't," he says quietly.

"...I know."

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday so not many people were out; the streets of the town were most popular on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays...and holidays of course. Kendall wanted to ask Logan what all of the street shoots could possibly have to do with "Sparks will fly," but the brunette told Kendall he'd have to wait and see.<p>

After about an hour of shooting, Logan proclaimed, "That should be enough." Looking up to the sky, he said, "Follow me, I know a place where we can catch the sunset perfectly." Logan glanced cautiously around before leading Kendall up the street and down an alleyway. They came to a dead end with a door on the left wall. Logan opened it and stepped inside, Kendall close behind. Inside were gray stairs leading both up and down. Logan took the stairs going up. There was another door at the top of the stairs; opening it, the two boys stepped out onto the rooftop of a building.

Kendall exclaimed, "This is the perfect place to...you know, watch sunrises, sunsets; heck, even fireworks; when did you find-"

"Summer...of our freshmen year," Logan muttered. Painful seconds tick by before Logan says, "that sunset won't stay here forever; let's hurry up."

Kendall wanted to know more, but knew better not to ask. Both stayed quiet as they filmed.

"It's getting dark now," Logan said when they were finished. "We'd both better head home...thanks for the help. I'll call if I need help filming." He removed the jacket and handed it back to Kendall. "Thanks again..."

"Anytime," Kendall says, taking it. "You...you do know I'm here for you, right?"

Logan crossed his arms. "I'll believe that when I see it," he spat, turning abruptly away.

Kendall still wasn't sure what he had done, but Logan had never been like this. One moment they'd be talking together like old times, and then all of a sudden Logan would freak out over something or start an argument. Kendall stayed on the roof for a few minutes longer. He is about to leave too, when some one says,

"Logan's right, you have been trying way too hard."

Kendall glanced over his shoulder to see Jo. "Did you follow me?" He demanded, "did Katie tell you where I went?"

"Yes, I listened in on your conversation at the ice rink, then followed you all the way here," Jo explained. "Logan thinks you should just give up with him." She moved to his side. "Kendall, everyone's wants to know _why_ you haven't."

"I've tried to," Kendall blurted out. "I've tried to give up, I just...I _can't_!"

Jo blinked. "What do you mean, you can't?"

"You probably knew, but Logan and I were close friends," Kendall began shakily. "And...one day when were just at the rink, playing hockey, talking about everything and anything going on in our lives...I realized it."

"Realized what?" Jo pressed gently.

Kendall sighed. "That Logan wasn't just my friend...I..." Kendall closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he turned to Jo. "I loved him."

Jo wasn't sure what to say. "When did you start feeling that way?"She finally managed to ask.

"I guess...the feeling was always there, I just never acknowledged it until that day..."

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Jo said.

"I don't know, maybe because he hates-ur, doesn't like me right now and that he may be straight," Kendall muttered.

"He's still Logan though; it's not like he'd treat you any different." Jo noted that only after the words left her mouth, how bad that actually sounded. "Sorry, I meant that you should tell him."

"What if he thought I was joking?" Kendall protested.

"Fine, just think about it, okay?" With that, Jo left.

* * *

><p>Over the past few days leading up to the end of the month, Kendall and Logan continued to shoot different locations around their town. Occasionally they would go over their lines afterwards.<p>

"The video looks great," Kendall commented as they walked to class. Logan nodded in agreement. When they entered the classroom, Jo gave Kendall a questioning look, but he just shook his head.

Mr. Obregon announced, "Everyone will get a chance to present their music videos, and I will grade you on originality and effects; talent shouldn't have to be judged on."

"Why not?" Blonde Jenifer complained.

"Well, what if someone isn't a good singer," Jenifer Woods pointed out with a shrug.

"Whatever," Blonde Jenifer mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Mr. Obregon asks the class, "Who would like to go first?"

"We'll go," Logan volunteered. "...If it's okay with you," he added to Kendall.

"Sure; Mr. Obregon?" Kendall said. Mr. Obregon nods and sits down in the closest chair.

As Kendall inserts the DVD tap of the video into the computer, Logan explains, "We did a music video for the song, 'Sparks will fly' by Devon Werheiser..."

* * *

><p><strong>So there, and hey you at least learned why Kendall hasn't just given up. Oh, and if you guys want; I'll make a video for YouTube (it would be how Kendall&amp;Logan's vid would have turned out)<strong>


	13. Blame it on the Alcohol

**Meh. I already had this typed so I decided what the hell...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p>~February~<p>

* * *

><p>An envelope floated down in front of Kendall. He looked up. Jo was standing by his desk smiling sweetly. Kendall just opens the letter. "You're invited to Jo Taylor's seventeenth birthday party," he read. "You still do birthday parties?"<p>

"Of course," Jo exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I? Besides, it'll just be a bunch of kids from school hanging out in my basement; nothing more than that."

Kendall asks, "Who else did you invite?"

"Camille, Carlos, James, Dak, Jett, Annie, Stephanie, the Jenifers...a few other people..." Jo sighed and added, "...Logan."

_Oh, I see... _"Okay, I'll come," Kendall decided. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to though."

"Why'd you think I was up to something?"

"Just a feeling."

Jo turned to greet Stephanie who was walking over to sit down. "Hey, Steph; you coming to my party?"

Stephanie frowned and shook her head. She apologized, "Sorry, Jo; my parents wanted me to be with them to catch up with some old friends who'll be in town." Jo nodded understandingly.

When Ms. Wainwright entered the room, Jo quickly took her seat at the other side of the room. Still not content on trying anymore, Kendall spaced out easily. Since Ms. Wainwright wasn't doing drama club this year, she settled with health.

"We will be learning about alcohol today," Ms. Wainwright announced.

A few of the students behind Kendall whispered. One of them asked, "So does that mean we'll be sampling some?"

"No; we'll be learning about the dangers of it."

Another student snorted, "Aw, but that's so 7th grade!"

"It's important to be aware of how much damage alcohol can cause," Ms. Wainwright points out calmly. "To start off, we will be watching a video."

_Yay..._Kendall thinks with a yawn. He's sure he'll fall asleep the moment the lights go off and the video comes on. He probably would have if Stephanie hadn't kept him awake the whole time by giving him gentle shoves.

"Pay attention," Stephanie whispers after Kendall almost falls asleep for the sixth time. "This is important."

"I know...I'm just tired," Kendall yawned again.

"Tired?" She said disbelievingly. "We're not even halfway through the day yet."

Kendall rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the video again. It was saying something about various teenagers who had over used alcohol and were dying. It also mentioned how drunk drivers caused many homicidal events. One of the last subjects the video talked about was the bad influences being drunk brought upon them…how a person could make bad decisions while drunk. Kendall tried his best to block that part out.

"Now, I want you all to talk with someone next to you about all the things you could say to a friend who was thinking about drinking," Ms. Wainwright instructed as she turned the lights back on.

"Okay, so I guess you could mention the bad decisions," Stephanie suggested. "Or how you can become addicted."

Kendall shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Kendall, you have to come up with ideas too you know," the dark haired girl complained. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" When Kendall only shrugged, Stephanie decided, "How about I do the talking, and you just listen. Would you like that?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

><p>Logan opened his locker, surprised to find an envelope addressed to him. He quickly skimmed the writing. "Jo's seventeenth birthday," Logan said to himself.<p>

_I probably won't go, _he thinks. _Her parties are always filled with beer and alcohol. _

"You got an invitation too?" Annie said, opening her own locker (that just happened to be the left of Logan's).

"Um, yeah; are you going?" Logan asked.

Annie smiled. "Duh! Why wouldn't I?"

Logan considered telling Annie about the alcohol. She had just moved to Minnesota last year so she didn't know much about Jo's parties. Then again, if James found out Logan was the reason his girlfriend wasn't at one of the hottest parties of the year, (Jo Taylor, being one of the most popular and most liked people in the school, her parties could be considered this)he'd be pissed.

"I—no; I'm gonna be busy this Friday," Logan lied. Well, it was half true. Logan was thinking of applying for a job to help earn money.

"Aw, that's too bad," Annie says.

The brunette shrugged. "There's always next year."

"Yup; see ya later, Logan," Annie exclaimed.

Logan felt a sudden pang of guilt for not forewarning the blonde girl, but knowing Annie was a smarter than that; he felt he could trust her.

* * *

><p>Friday night came quickly. Kendall headed over to Jo's house with Camille, Sasha, and Jett after drama club rehearsals (everyone else had gone with either other friends or by themselves).<p>

"This. Is. Going. To. Be. Awesome!" Camille squealed.

"Jo said it'd be better than her sixteenth," Kendall exclaimed.

Jett snorted. "Of course it will; why else would she have invited the most popular people in the school?"

"Mmm, Logan's not that popular," Sasha pointed out.

Camille shrugged. "Yeah, but he's Jo's friend, right?"

"Nah, Logan is probably just her newest charity case," Jett joked. Kendall stiffened. Had Jo told Jett his secret?

When they arrived at Jo's house, Kendall took note that her parents were not home as he followed his friends down into her basement. Everyone else had already arrived and the music was on at full blast. Kendall recognized the song to be "Don't trust me," by 3OH!3.

"Oh!" Jo exclaimed when she saw them. "I'm glad you guys could make it," she chirped, bounding over to them. "You can run upstairs and put the presents there."

"I'll put them up for you guys," Camille volunteered, managing to take her, Jett's, Sasha's, and Kendall's gifts back up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dak," Jett said.

"And, I'm going to catch up with the Jenifers," Sasha says. Jo smiled and nodded as her two friends stepped past her.

Kendall glanced around. "Um...where's Logan?"

"Oh, about that..." Jo laughed awkwardly. "He...Logan's not coming."

"Wha-? You said he'd be here," Kendall whined.

Jo corrected, "No, I said invited him; I never said he'd actually show up." Kendall threw his arms up in exasperation. "You can't leave now though," the blonde girl added quickly. "Please stay!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever; I'll stay."

"Yay!" Jo exclaimed. "Now, go have some fun," she said.

Camille came back down the stairs and whispered something to Jo. The blonde nodded to her friend. "We'll be right back," Jo called over her shoulder.

Kendall walked over to James, Carlos, and Annie. "Hey," Kendall greeted.

"Kendall...Logan's not here you know," Carlos pointed out.

Annie says, "He told me he was going to be busy tonight."

_Oh...really? _Kendall thinks. "Well, he doesn't know what he's missing."

"Yup," James mumbled.

When Camille and Jo returned, they were both carrying coolers. "Ahh, finally!" Tad cheered.

"About time," Curly haired Jenifer added.

Kendall sighed. "You're not all thinking about getting drunk again, are you?" He inquired.

"We did last year," Carlos points out with a small shrug. "Besides, you got drunk back during our summer party before freshmen year."

"And I promised myself I'd never do it again," Kendall protested.

Jett retorted, "But if you break a promise to yourself it doesn't hurt anybody else!"

"He's right," Jo agreed. "And since it's _my _birthday party; I'm telling you to at least have one drink."

Kendall argued, "What about our parents?"

"Jo's parents aren't here," Wayne-Wayne said. "And if everyone keeps quiet, our parents won't figure it out."

Kendall was about to say something more, but blonde Jenifer sighed in annoyance, "Ugh, Kendall stop being such a buzz-kill!"

Everyone else shouted out their agreement. "Okay, okay!" Kendall exclaimed to silence them. He let out a defeated sigh. "Alright. One drink; and _one _drink only." Upon hearing this, Jo and all the others cheered.

After everyone else grabbed a bottle, Jo took one and handed it to Kendall. "Cheers," she breathed.

* * *

><p>Logan came home satisfied with himself for landing a job. At Blockbuster. Sure, it wasn't but the <em>best <em>paying job, but at least Logan felt as if he'd been doing something useful for his family. He opened the door of the trailer and peered over at his mother and Harmony's bed-mattress. They were both fast asleep. Logan was about to set up his own 'bed' when his cell phone rang.

Picking it up so the ring ton wouldn't wake his mom and sister, Logan answered, "Go for Logan."

"Lo—gan..."

_Kendall? _Logan thought. "Uh-are you...drunk?"

"Can you come get me?"

_Idiot, I don't have a car anymore; what do you think? _Logan wanted to say. "Sure," he said instead. _I...guess I could borrow someone's. _"I'll be there."

"Hurry!"

Logan hung up. He cast one last glance o his family before leaving again. Logan ran through the forest and down the street until he reached his-Drake's house. He knocked on the door.

"Hi, Logan," Drake's wife, Renee Matthews. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Can I borrow one of your cars?" Logan asked. The Matthews had two cars; one that belonged to Drake, and the other to Renee.

"Oh, sure; what do you need it for?"

Logan bit his bottom lip. "You know, just need to calm down and take a drive."

Renee smiled. "Ah, I get it; you're a teenager, you need your space sometimes..." She reached over to the shelf next to the door and handed Logan the keys. "Here, you can get it back whenever you can."

Logan took them and nodded thankfully. "Thanks."

When he pulled up in Jo's driveway, he could hear the music booming even from outside. "He's drunk? I'm surprised he's not deaf," Logan muttered as he entered Jo's unlocked house.

The brunette took in his surroundings when he reached the basement. James, Jett, blonde Jenifer, brunette Jenifer, Annie, and Wayne-Wayne were playing spin the bottle while everyone else stumbled around. Logan searched the room for Jo, and found her laughing with Camille.

"Jo," Logan called, shouldering a pathway towards her.

Jo nodded for Camille to meet up with her later before she turned to Logan. "Oh, heyyy, Logan."

_She's drunk like the rest of them, _Logan realized. "Yeah, do you know where Kendall is?"

Jo pointed to the basement bathroom with her bottle. "Ova there," she slurred. "And you look tense, have a drink or somethin..."

Logan hurried off and as he approached the bathroom, he heard the sound of someone throwing up. "Kendall? You in here?" Logan entered and saw the blonde hunched over the toilet. "How much did you drink?"

"One bottle..." Kendall mumbled.

Logan tensed and said through clenched teeth, "right, I forgot how easily Knights get drunk."

"Wha does tha-?"

"Nevermind, just...come with me; I'm taking you back home," Logan snapped, grabbing Kendall by the arm and dragging him out. No one noticed them leave of course. As Logan drove, Kendall kept grumbling on and on about how he'd only drank on bottle and how he didn't know how the hell he was already drunk.

"Is your mom or Katie home?" Logan asked when they got to Kendall's house even though he knew he wouldn't exactly be getting the best answer.

"Nah...Katiesat at friends 'ouse," Kendall slurred.

"And your mom?"

"Out to dinner anda movie wit friends..."

Logan got out and walked to the other side of the car and helped Kendall. "No kidding...is the door locked?" Kendall shrugged. Logan sighed, "Whatever, I'll find out." He pulled the blonde with him and checked. The door was locked. "Do you guys still hide the key under the welcome mat?"

"Mmm...Yeah…" Kendall muttered. Logan nodded and retrieved it.

Once they were inside, Logan lead Kendall to the couch, where he collapsed. "Lie on you side in case you have to throw up again," the shorter boy instructed, but then remembering all he'd studied on alcohol one, Logan wasn't sure if it was right for Kendall to go to sleep. "Uh, try to stay awake for a while."

"Mm'kay."

"Hey, do you know when your mom's getting back?"

"Nope."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Then how-"

"Are you still studying to be a doctor…?"

The question caught him off guard. Logan had quit the idea of being a doctor so he'd have more time to help out his family. "No...I'm not."

"Whyyy? You really wanted to be one," Kendall scoffed.

"I know I did," Logan said. "But...something more important came up." Kendall didn't say anything more. "Hey, maybe you should go up to your room," Logan suggested.

"Oh...okay."

"Do you need help?"

"Thanks, but...no."

Logan shrugged. "Okay, just go straight to bed, and try not to drunk dial anyone."

* * *

><p>Although Kendall didn't remember half the things that were said and done Friday night, Monday morning; he could recall Logan driving him home. Over the week, Kendall had kept a low-profile, telling his mother he'd gotten sick.<p>

"Logan, thanks for; you know, driving me home on Friday," Kendall says, sprinting up to him.

"Yeah, don't expect me to do it again," Logan spat, slamming his locker closed. Even though Kendall was far past his hangover, the sound still rang through his head, echoing off the walls.

"Annie...I think she told me you were going to be busy?"

Logan gave Kendall an odd look. "Yeah, I applied for a job."

"Oh, cool; what is it?"

"Nothing much, you don't need to know," Logan muttered as he walked away.

Kendall shook his head in disbelief. He was thinking that maybe he should give up. At first their friends had wanted to help, but ow they had given up; the only people still working with the plan was the teachers. Kendall watched Logan go and knows he still won't be able to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was the longest chapter in this fanfic so far.<strong>


	14. Tell him

**Hey, I'm going to be starting a Jarlos multi-chapter; it should be out sometime tomorrow; so look out for that ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day. Some loved it; some hated it. Logan hated it. Now, knowing that; can you guess how Kendall felt about the day?<p>

"Wow, 98 rose grams," Camille exclaimed, "that's a new record.

James shook his head rapidly. "No, _no_! He did _not _beat me again, just wait until study hall; I'll have...I'll have _99 _rose grams, so ha!"

In their high school, every year students would send rose grams to each other instead of valentine's cards. It was easier, and eh, pretty cool; but for some students like James, were only into seeing who got the most roses **(1)**. Right now, the boy with the most rose grams was, Kendall. The Jenifers were in a three-way tie for the girls.

"C'mon, James they're just roses," Kendall said. Secretly, he found it nice so many people liked him...but that made him think about the people who didn't like him. That made him think of the people who hated him.

"But _I'm_ more popular than _you_," James pointed out grudgedly.

Carlos and Jenifer Woods walked over to the lunch table to join them. "Hey, Jenifer...um, excuse me; but don't you...kinda act; Ur, different without the other Jenifers," Sasha said.

"I'm getting better!" Jenifer scoffed. "Besides, it's Valentine's Day and I wanted to sit with my bf."

"Aw, isn't that adorable," Carlos cooed, staring at her happily.

Dak raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..."

"How many rose grams did you get, Carlos?" James asks quickly.

"62, why?" Carlos says.

James' beamed with satisfaction as he exclaimed, "I got 72! In your face!"

"Shut up," Carlos mumbled.

Camille asked suddenly, "Do...any of you know how many...Logan got?" Everyone shook their heads, no. Kendall was focused on the brunette's lunch table. He let out a sigh of relief to see Logan wasn't sitting by himself. Kendall recognized Tyler, Jenny, Annie (he was surprised she wasn't with James), and Buddy.

"Hey, Kendall should go ask him," Jo suggested. "You can _tell him_ how many you got?"

Kendall shot a glance over to her, realizing how the two girls had set that up. "No, I'm good thanks...besides; he looks busy with Tyler, Jenny, Annie, and Buddy." Jo and Camille looked mildly disappointed upon hearing this.

"Maybe tell him we're working on the play," Camille sighed.

"Or, while you two work on set design," Jo chirped.

Carlos asked, puzzled, "We're...still talking about rose grams, right?"

"Huh, duh," Kendall says, "I mean, what else would we be talking about?"

James said, "That reminds me; when's our last rehearsal before we perform?"

"End of March," Camille answered.

"Cool, Kendall; you better not freeze up."

Kendall mused, "We're all going to do great; and for your information, I've gotten over my stage fright."

Jo smiled. "Good to hear that..." She leaned over and whispered, "But seriously, tell him."

"Oh, well you told Camille, so one other person knowing my secret is good enough," Kendall whispered back harshly.

"C'mon, what if he likes you back?" Jo pleads softly.

"No!"

Jenifer looked over at Carlos, then back to Kendall and Jo. "What're you two whispering about?"

"Nothing!" Kendall exploded. For the second time in his junior year, the whole cafeteria went silent and turned to him. "Not again!" He huffed. "Go on back to your conversations now, thank you!"Kendall let out a deep breath. "Sorry, Jenifer."

She only shrugged. "It's okay, but you should totally talk to the guidance consoler about your anger management problems."

"My wha-? I do not have anger management problems!" Kendall protests.

"Whatever you say..."

A voice calls over the intercom, "Kendall Knight, to Ms. Porter's office; Kendall Knight, to Ms. Porter's office."

"Oh, good you already arranged a time to talk about it," Jenifer chirped.

Kendall raised both eyebrows. "No, I didn't. I have no idea why she wants to see me." He gets up and leaves the cafeteria, completely oblivious of the satisfied look Logan has on his face.

"What do you look so happy about?" Tyler questions Logan.

"Let me guess, you told Ms. Porter to talk to Kendall about something," Annie guessed.

Logan shrugged and smirked. "You could say that."

The last time Kendall was in Ms. Porter's office, he was with Logan and they were coming up with ideas to make them friends again. "Um, you wanted to see me...?" Kendall began as he sat down.

"I received an anonymous note with a suggestion that I should talk to you," Ms. Porter said in a serious ton.

"I've told my friends before; I swear I don't have anger management problems!"

Ms. Porter sighed. "It's not that, Kendall." Her gaze locked with his. "I need to talk to you about drug abuse."

_No...No one would have told her about that! It was like, a year ago; and I even remember everything! Or could it have been someone from Jo's party? But, I wasn't even that drunk! _Kendall's mind whirled. "I...I don't drink."

"Kendall. I won't judge you. I just want to help," Ms. Porter explained.

Kendall starred at the floor. "Okay, but I've only drunken alcohol twice in my life; the first time was a huge mistake, the second time...it was all peer pressure, I wasn't even that drunk then, I had a designated driver the second time around..."

"You do know thousands of people die from alcohol posing and drunk driving?"

"Yes, Ms. Porter."

Ms. Porter hesitated before saying, "Ms. Wainwright told me you ignored the alcohol awareness video and failed to come up with idea with Stephanie King."

"Does that mean you think Ms. Wainwright or Stephanie suggested this?" Kendall inquired.

"No, I'm just getting the feeling you aren't taking this subject seriously enough."

"Then...what do you think we should do about it?"  
>Ms. Porter said, "Well, I know you're busy with the play and set design so I won't assign any after school work..." she reached into one of the compartments of her desk, "Here, take this pamphlet and..." she scribbled something at the top right corner of the pamphlet. "That's my phone number just in case, you know anything happens again."<p>

Kendall said as he took it, "I swear, I'll never drink again...is any of this really necessary?"

"Yes, Kendall; it is."

He sighed and got up. Kendall paused at the door. "A-are you sure it was anonymous? Is there anyone else you think it could be?"

Ms. Porter shook her head. "Sorry, I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"So, why'd you do it?" Jenny asked as she, Annie, Tyler, and Logan walked in the hall.<p>

Logan rolled his eyes. "That's the hundredth time you've asked that you know."

"Well, you never answered her," Tyler pointed out.

"True," Logan said. "But, you don't need to know so I see no point in telling you."

"You can't just report someone because ya hate them, you know," Annie stated.

"That's not why."

Annie crossed her arms. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Logan stopped in front of his locker.

"We won't stop asking until you tell us!" Jenny called over her shoulder as she and the others walked on.

Logan switched out some of his books before slamming the locker shut. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of Jo standing where the locker had blocked her from view. "Jo!" He exclaimed. "You know I hate it when people do that."

"Why'd you suggest Kendall see the guidance consoler again?" She demanded.

"Oh, so you overheard that..." Logan says. "I'm sorry, but I'm not telling anyone."

Jo suggested gently, "Maybe tell Kendall."

"Hey, I'm not even telling my friends, do you expect me to tell him," Logan snorted.

"You're seriously driving everyone crazy!" Jo blurted out.

"What's that supposed to me?"

"You can't just hate someone for no apparent reason." She pressed on, "Kendall doesn't know who reported him, and I'm sure whatever he's there for isn't his fault!"

"It _is _his fault!" Logan spat, rounding on her.

"Ugh! Logan, you see? You see why we're all giving up on you!" Jo hissed.

"Who says anyone was ever trying?"

Jo let out a disbelieving sigh, "I can't believe you! I can't believe how Kendall can-" She took in a deep breath. "Nevermind, bye Logan." Jo turned and hurried off. She was frustrated at how Logan was acting, and thanked god that she had stopped herself in time before revealing Kendall's secret.

_He doesn't deserve to know! _Jo thinks furiously. _I don't get how Kendall can love someone like that! _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've been paying attention, because I just gave you some hints...<strong>

**1.) You can thank _Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide_ for that idea**


	15. The letter

**This is a continuation from the last chapter, so yeah it's still V-Day. It takes place during study hall. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>There weren't any upcoming tests, and Logan had finished <em>the Outsiders<em>, so he searched the library for another book. He tried his hardest to ignore all the happy couples around him. Logan couldn't understand how one person could make another feel so great. It wasn't like he hadn't had a girlfriend, he used to go out with Camille; but he'd never truly felt anything special towards her. When Logan reached the sci-fi section, he found Kendall sitting with his back to the wall, surprisingly engaged in an actual book. Not a hockey magazine, an _actual _book. Then Logan remembered that Kendall was reading _the Outsiders _too. Maybe that was it? Both boys pretended the other wasn't there. Logan continued to look until he found _Mockingjay_. It was the third book in _the Hunger Games _trilogy. He'd read it once before, and couldn't get over the fact the books were over so he wanted to read it again.

Logan decided to test how long Kendall would go without pulling some lame attempt to get the truth out of him, but sitting back to the book shelf. The blonde looked up briefly, but quickly glanced back down. Logan sighed inwardly and focused on _Mockingjay_.

"How can you already be on the third book?" Kendall asked, startling the shorter boy.

"I'm actually re-reading it," Logan corrected. "You finished the Outsiders_?" _

"Yeah, how'd you know I was reading that?"

"Um, Carlos, Stephanie, and Camille told me once during study hall."

Kendall nodded slowly. "Ah, well I'm only on the first Hunger Games book; it's actually very interesting; Jo and the Jenifers think I only like it because of all the violence."

Logan snorted, "That's not sexist at all."

"Right? It's like saying the only reason girls watch Glee is for the romance."

The brunette shrugged. "All the cat-fights are entertaining." Logan added quickly, "Well, all the actors and actresses are extremely talented, I love New Directions."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, it's too bad there's no Glee club at our high school."

"That'd be cool," Logan agreed quietly. _Wow, _he thought, _I can't believe we actually got through a conversation without fighting. _

Kendall's soft green eyes hadn't yet left Logan who was still not sure how the blonde could be so warm to him. Logan sighs and starts reading again.

"So, who wins; Katniss or Peeta?" Kendall questions.

Logan half smiled and said, "I'm not telling you; you'll have to read to find out and hey maybe someone from another district wins." The taller boy rolled his eyes and looked back down at the book.

Little did they know, Jo and Camille were watching from the table facing the sci-fi section. "If only Kendall knew what Logan did," Jo hissed.

"I thought you were helping them," Camille said. "And what're you talking about."

"Because Logan hates Kendall, _he _reported him; Kendall didn't do anything wrong," the blonde girl explained.

Camille's eyes widened. "Do you know why he'd do it?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me," Jo huffed.

The brunette girl was about say something, when Carlos came over and sat on Jo's other side. "What are we looking at?" He asked.

"Kendall and Logan," Camille said.

Carlos followed her gaze. "Wow, they haven't gotten into another argument yet? That must be a new record or something."

Kendall and Logan both stood up and were walking out of the sci-fi area. "Oh, pretend you don't know they're there," Jo instructed quickly, picking up a magazine that had rested in the center of the table. Camille nodded and leaned over to read the magazine with her friend. Carlos looked around frantically for something and eventually decided to just dive under the table.

"What are you doing?" Camille whispered.

Carlos whispered back, "hiding!"

"Hey, guys; I didn't see you here," Logan said.

Jo and Camille looked up from the magazine. "Well, we're just here reading...Pop Tiger," Jo says brightly.

Kendall's gaze traveled slightly. "Um, why is Carlos under the table?"

"Uh, Carlos is not here at the moment please leave a message!" Carlos squealed.

"Okay...then...Were, you spying on us?" Logan inquired.

Camille shook her head. "Nope."

"And, I'm supposed to believe that?"

She pretended to think. "Yep."

Suddenly James skidded to a halt next to their table. He panted, "90...rose grams...9 more to go...before...I beat Kendall!"

"Good for you," Kendall said through exaggerated enthusiasm. James rushed off again without another word.

The bell signaling the end of study hall rang out. As everyone filed out of the library, something fell out from one of Logan's books. Kendall picked it up. It was an unfinished letter. He settled back down in the nearest chair and read it. Kendall knew it really wasn't his place to read something that wasn't meant for him...but...

_Dear father,_

_I'd just like you to know, that me, mom, and Harmony are getting on just fine without you. We're all over you. Don't bother ever coming back. It's not like you ever cared though. You never really wanted a son. Or, maybe you did, you just wanted a more athletic one; not one that has his nose in a book all day. I was such a disappointment, that you couldn't stand me any longer had to go and get my mom freaking pregnant again. And you were mad it was a girl right? Your plan failed. _

_You're about ready to tear this up, right? Hear me out. For once. Please. You had it all wrong. You had everything wrong. It wasn't me. But you didn't believe us, and you probably still don't. I. didn't. do. It. You left anyway, and everything was down hill from there. Kind of like the domino affect, only; you didn't start it. _

The letter stopped there. Logan hadn't finished. Kendall knew the brunette would murder him if he found out he'd read it. But Kendall couldn't keep it. He'd just have to tape it to Logan's locker or something. Confusion swept over the blonde. He knew Mrs. Mitchell and Mr. Mitchell were divorced, but he never realized Mr. Mitchell had a problem with Logan and Harmony. And what exactly was Logan talking about? What didn't he do? Kendall frowned.

_Great..._he thought, _more to figure out…_Kendall glanced over at the wall clock. "Shit!" He muttered under his breath, hastily getting up. As Kendall sped down the hallway he wondered, _And if Logan's father didn't start whatever it is he's talking about, then who did? _

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but it's because it was originally part 2 of the last chapter. Yeah, everything's been moving along slowly; but I promise I'll move things more quickly =)<strong>

**Oh, and plz go check out my new Jarlos story "Broken," I just started it! And keep an eye out for my side-project "Jabberjay's Cry"**


	16. Its a beautiful night

**Speeding things along here; yup that's right. We're at the end of March. Yeah, I kinda only mentioned two happenings in February and I skip all activity in March...well, after that I won't go that fast, but January lasted forever so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or West Side Story.**

* * *

><p>~March, 31~<p>

* * *

><p>All of the drama club participants were buzzing with conversation on how excited they all were. Ever since Kendall had returned the letter- more or less slipping it into Logan's locker- Logan had seemed a little less tense. He and Kendall weren't arguing as much as they used to, but still kept their distant. It was the end of the day, and dram club was heading off to the auditorium for one last rehearsal and to get into costume. James, Camille, and Dak walked over to where Kendall sat at the edge of the stage, going over his lines again.<p>

"Its gonna be big night, huh?" James said.

Kendall nodded in agreement. "It's completely different from a hockey game, you know."

"Yup; sure is."

Dak glanced around anxiously. "Is everyone here?"

"I think so," Camille answered.

James looked around. "Nope, spoke to soon; we're missing Tony." He meant Logan. Jenifer Woods overheard them talking, and came over.

"Me and the other Jenifers saw him going into the boy's locker room when we got here," she said. "I don't know what's taking him so long." Jenifer shrugged and rejoined the other Jenifers.

"One of us should go check on him," Camille mused.

They all glanced at Kendall. "Seriously? Every time? He's actually you guys' friend!" The blonde pointed out, but jumped off stage and went to find Logan anyways. Kendall found Logan sitting on one of the benches. "What're you doing in here?" He asked, walking over in front of the shorter boy.

"What if I forget my lines," Logan said. "Or, what if I sing the wrong song?"

Kendall stared at him. "_You're _nervous?" He added to himself, "Wow. Never thought I'd see that coming."

"I never said I was nervous!"

Kendall sat down on the bench and put his arm around Logan's shoulder. He quickly removed it though when the brunette turned and glared at him. "Y-you know, you shouldn't have to worry about being nervous."

"Are you deaf? I said I'm not nervous!"

"Look, even if you were to mess up no one would care," Kendall stated.

Logan frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you're really talented, Logan."

"You've said that a lot...Kendall you don't need to lie to me anymore," Logan said seriously.

"I'm not lying." Something in Kendall's voice made Logan look at him. "Really," the blonde assured.

"Fine, but don't get a big head; I'm doing this for myself, not you."

* * *

><p>Once the performance was over, Kendall met up with his mom and Katie. "Awesome job big bro!" Katie congratulated.<p>

"Thanks Kat," Kendall exclaimed.

Mrs. Knight pulled her son into a quick hug. "You were all great." Kendall was about to say something when he caught sight of Logan slipping out the door, glancing cautiously around first. Mrs. Knight followed his gaze. "Logan's walking home? Maybe we should offer him a ride," she suggested. "It's freezing out."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "I'll go ask him." He exited the school and skidded to a halt in front of Logan. "Heyyy, Logan; you were amazing- like I thought you'd be- and, ur you're not seriously thinking of walking home in this whether."

"Yes; and at least I'm wearing a hoodie this time," Logan answered quickly, trying to get past Kendall.

"If you want my mom could give you a ride," Kendall said, stepping in front of Logan again.

"I'll be fine, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Good-bye, Kendall."

As Logan continued to walk away, Kendall was mildly disappointed but at the same time, couldn't help but feel a spark of satisfaction. _He finally said goodbye! _Kendall sighed inwardly and went back inside to his family. _That's one step closer... _When the Knights had arrived back at home, Kendall Logan's cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Logan, it's Kendall; did you...get home okay?" Kendall still was confused and concerned about the whole Drake situation.

"Yeah...I-...actually, I'm still walking; it may be cold but it's...a beautiful night," Logan stumbled over his words.

Kendall looked out the window. The sky was a dark blue-purple, the crescent moon sending slanted light across the earth; the stars were scattered seemingly everywhere. Logan was right. "Hey...do you still remember the old playground?"

"I go there all the time."

"What? How come I've never seen you there, I do too!"

Logan questioned, "And what about it?"

"Do...you wanna meet me there?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

"I don't think that would be the best thing to do right now."

"Please. I need to talk to you about something," the blonde pleaded.

Logan took a while to respond. "Okay, I'm turning around now; I'm only giving you two minutes to get there before I go."

"Great," Kendall exclaimed before hanging up. He grabbed his jacket again and was about to run out the door when Mrs. Knight stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She questioned.

"Logan said he'd meet me at the old play ground."

Mrs. Knight raised her eyebrows in surprise. "He agreed? Oh, okay; go ahead then."

"Thanks mom!" Kendall called, rushing forward and speeding down the street. When he reached the playground, Logan was sitting at the top of the slide. "There you are, hey for a moment I thought you may be joking."

Logan scooted over as Kendall joined him. "Yeah, I'm here...what did you want to talk about?"

"Why did we stop hanging out?"

The brunette starred at his feet. "I-I...maybe I was just going through a rough patch when my dad left," he lied.

"Logan. I _know _you, you would have come to me, James, or Carlos and talked about something like that," Kendall sighed. "It's something I did...wasn't it?"

"Sure-no; Agh!" Logan closed his eyes for a second. "C-can we please just...not talk and...enjoy the night."

Kendall blinked, his green gaze flooded with concern. "If you want." This wasn't exactly how Kendall had thought this would happen, but it was nice that the hostility had been eased from the brunette. He glanced over at Logan and saw one of those complex looks in his eyes. It was a mix between confusion and full on misery. Kendall wished he could comfort Logan, but wasn't sure they were...there yet. About an hour went by.

"Hey, Logan; maybe we should start heading back..." Kendall trailed off when he found that Logan had fallen asleep. "Or not." He smiled to himself and knew he couldn't leave his ex-best friend now. Kendall texted his mom to tell her, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. U still don't know! <strong>


	17. America's got talent

**If you were wondering; yeah, the title of this was changed from "Landslide" to "Turning Tables." After listening more closely to the lyrics of Adele's song (when I used it for this chapter), I thought it'd make a better title; and NO that does not give anything about the secret away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>~April~<p>

* * *

><p>Camille, James, Carlos, and Annie stopped talking with each other, pausing a moment. They watched Logan walk up to a sign posted on the school bulletin, walk back to his locker; glance over his shoulder, walk back to the bulletin; then run off down the hall. "What was that about?" James wondered.<p>

Annie shrugged and casually walks up to the bulletin to see what was so interesting. "End of the year talent show sign ups," she said.

"Hmm..." Camille and James joined her. "Do you think he was thinking about signing up?" Camille says.

"Doesn't seem like something Logan would do; he only was in the play 'cause he was forced," James pointed out.

Annie reminded, "Kendall was saying how talented he thought Logan was."

"You think he'd listen?"

Camille stated, "Everyone likes compliments, and if you know Logan he takes them as often as he can no matter who's handing them out."

"He did do pretty well in West Side Story," James admitted.

Carlos smirked, took the pen from where it was attached, and scribbled something on the sign up. He stepped back. "Ta-da!"

"Logan's going to kill he finds out you did that," Camille warned.

"Ha, I liked to see him try," Carlos joked.

Camille smiled and rolled her eyes. As they continued on, she couldn't see why Jo felt everyone should give up. Kendall and Logan were legitimately starting to get along again. The moment they arrived in class, Carlos raced up to Logan's desk.

"Heyyy, Logie!" He exclaimed. "What're you gonna do for the talent show auditions?"

Camille, James, and Annie all face-palmed. _Idiot, you blew your own cover already? _The brunette haired girl thought in amusement.

"What?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, I didn't...CARLOS!"

"Oh, you looked like you were going to sign up anyway," Carlos snorted. Logan shook his head and was about to say something, when Carlos grabbed the brunette's notebook. He quickly skimmed its contents. "See, you're already brainstorming song ideas," Carlos said, flipping the notebook around for Logan to see.

"How do you know? Those could very well be for something completely different!"

"Yeah, right." Carlos read, "Alright, what do we have here...Landslide, Go your own way, Turning tables..." He flipped some pages. "Hey, you got a lot on here..."

"Yup, now would you please give it back?"

Carlos grinned smugly. "Not until you tell me what song you're singing!"

"I won't be singing anything, because right after class I'm scribbling my name off," Logan said, ripping the notebook away from Carlos.

"Whyyy!" Carlos whined.

"Because I wasn't even sure I wanted to do it; okay, so maybe the play was fun, but a talent show is different! For the play, friends, the staff, and parents watch; for a talent show, _everyone _is watching. It's like being on _America's got talent_ except everyone knows you and can actually verbally abuse you to your face the next day," Logan explained in a low whisper.

Camille was watching from her seat in dismay. _Is that really what he thinks?_

"What are Logan and Carlos arguing about?" Kendall asked as he sat behind her.

"Well, Carlos signed Logan up for talent show auditions and you can guess Logan wasn't very happy about that," Camille mumbled.

"He doesn't want to do it? Logan did I great job in the play," Kendall stated, frowning slightly. Camille shook her head and went on to re-quote what Logan had said about talent shows and plays being different.

"Where were you two that night?" Camille asked, changing the topic quickly. "James and Jett were doing this last minute party."

Kendall couldn't hide the smile that sneaked it's way onto his face. "We...hung out at the old playground and kinda fell asleep which is probably why my mom grounded me when I got home at 4:00 in the morning."

"Oh, did you...?"

"No, I wanna wait until I'm one-hundred percent sure we're friends again."

Camille crossed her arms. "Hmm, do strangers or enemies fall asleep together at playgrounds?"

"No."

"I rest my case."

"But it's still awkward between us; I don't want to ruin everything by freaking him out."

"Just; I wouldn't wait too long if I were you." Camille continued on distantly, "I mean, one day that person you love could be in your reach, and then perhaps the next, they're with another person." She locked gazes with him. "That's what happened to me with James."

Kendall blinked. "You loved James? I-I never knew, I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine, Annie's a nice girl, they deserve each other," Camille sighed. "And _you _and _Logan _deserve each other. I get that it'd be safer to wait; but...don't wait for too long, okay?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

When their teacher came in, Carlos hurriedly went to his seat, Logan throwing his arms up in frustration because he still had his notebook, and Camille turned back around. Kendall didn't pay much attention in this class either. It wasn't because he still didn't see the point in trying anymore, it was because he was thinking about the promise he just made. Kendall wasn't sure he could keep it. Telling someone who doesn't like you, that you love them is a lot easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Logan was the first out of class when it ended. Not bothering to retrieve his stolen notebook, he immediately headed for the school bulletin. Logan grabbed the pen and was about to scribble out his name, when someone came up behind him.<p>

"Whatchya doin'?" Kendall asked, even though from what Camille had told him, he already knew.

Logan hid the pen behind him. "Oh, nothing; just...signing up for the talent show!"

"Uh, huh...okay. Cool, I'll be sure to make it to the auditions."Kendall glanced over his shoulder to see Logan putting the pen back.

"Still awkward, eh?" Camille inquired, her arms crossed.

Kendall jumped in surprise. "Yes, and I told you I promised to tell him soon."

Camille nodded slowly. "Alright. You said something about being at the auditions? Are you trying out too?"

"Nah, I'll just be there for support."

She cooed jokingly, "Aw, you know; that's so sweet my teeth hurt!"

"Shut up," Kendall mumbled.

"Ha, but seriously; that's really nice of you," Camille said.

Kendall joked, "It's a curse."

Jo watched the two from around the corner. She frowned. At first, the blonde girl would have been fine with all this, but now she felt Logan was a bit too spiteful for his own good. "I've got to do something about this," she hissed under her breath. "Before Kendall makes a serious mistake!" Jo grabbed Jett by the arm as he walked past, and pulled him to her. "Hey, Jett; I was thinking maybe you could help me out with something."

"Depends," Jett said. "What is it?"

Jo whispered, "Okay, so you know how Kendall was called down to the guidance consoler?"

"Yeah."

"Logan reported him, because he hates Kendall for no reason," Jo spat.

Jett looked at her in confusion. "I thought you were helping them out; and aren't you that nerd's friend?"

"I _was_!" Jo continued, "until I figured out how bitter Logan was really being."

"And now they're becoming friends again..." Jett thought for a moment. "Are you sure this isn't your jealousy talking, I mean Kendall was your ex; it's not like he's gonna make out with Logan-not that I don't like revenge on the weak and nerdy."

Jo bit her bottom lip. She knew very well that Jett would not be able to keep Kendall's secret; but if she wanted his help, she'd have to tell him. "Actually...that may be a possibility."

"Ooh, so what kind of revenge?" Jett inquired eagerly.

"No that!"

"So...the making out part?"

Jo nodded. "Yep."

"Kendall's ga-"

Before Jett could finish, Jo cupped her hand over his mouth. "Yes, now do you want the whole school to know?"

"Honestly, I don't care," Jett admitted.

Jo ignored him and questioned, "Will you help me?"

"Fine, but only because you're my girlfriend."

"Good, so I was thinking we could..."

* * *

><p>When the day of the auditions came, Kendall was there just as he said he'd be. Camille and Carlos even ended up trailing along. Luckily for the students auditioning for the talent show, Mr. Rocque was not in charge. Ms. Wainwright was still upset about not being the one to run Drama Club, so she jumped at the chance to do this.<p>

"Logan, you're up," Ms. Wainwright called over her shoulder.

Logan got up from his seat and climbed onto the stage. He got that same feeling he had when he was forced to audition for West Side Story. This being the second time, it felt a little better. "I'm, going to be singing 'Turning tables,'" he explained.

"I love that song," Ms. Wainwright exclaimed, smiling.

Logan nodded to the orchestra kids who had been ordered to come down just in case students needed music. A few teens auditioning- like Jenifer Goss- had complained and said that someone could just bring their iPod; but Ms. Wainwright only put her down, saying she liked doing it the 'old fashioned' way.

"_Close enough to start a war...all that I have, is on the floor...God only knows what we're fighting for' all that I say, you always say more..._ _I can't keep up, with your turning tables; under your thumb, I can't breathe..." _Logan sung. Kendall thought he sounded a lot more confident then his first audition for the play. Logan continued, "_So, I won't let you, close enough to hurt me; No, I won't, rescue, you to just desert me; I can't give you...what you think you gave me, it's time to say goodbye...to turning tables...to turning tables..." _Logan locked gazes with Kendall for a moment before singing, "_Next time, I'll be braver; I'll be, my own savior, when; the thunder calls for me... Next time, I'll be braver; I'll be, my own savior; standing, on my own two feet... I won't let you, close enough to hurt me; No, I won't, rescue, you to just desert me; I can't give you...what you think you gave me, it's time to say goodbye...to turning tables...to turning tables...turning tables, yeah..."_

Ms. Wainwright and the other participants clapped. "That was a great job, Logan!" She read over the list. "Hmm, that's it; I'll post the list this Friday."

"But that's four days away!" Solana complained.

"You can wait," Ms. Wainwright said.

Solana sighed. "I guess so."

As everyone left, Carlos, Camille and Kendall ran up to Logan. "I knew you'd be good!" Carlos chirped.

"The results aren't out yet," Logan pointed out flatly. Carlos shrugged, Logan's ton apparently doing nothing to him.

"Don't worry, Ms. Wainwright would be stupid not to choose you to be in the talent show," Kendall stated. Camille exchanged a small glance with Kendall. Her eyes glowed and she shooed Carlos out of the auditorium.

"Do...you know why I chose that song?"

Kendall breathed in heavily. "It was about...us. Logan, please; whatever I did, I never wanted to hurt you, I know whatever it is I didn't do it on purpose..." he promised, "You'll get in, and when you do; there's nothing that can stop me from watching you up there." Kendall nodded in confirmation and was about to leave, when Logan stopped him.

"Wait, Kendall." The brunette, for the first time in a while gave Kendall a real smile. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>~Friday~<p>

* * *

><p>"Guess what day it is today?" Carlos sing-songed as he, Kendall, and Camille (the three of them had been hanging out a lot lately). "IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY-"<p>

"Carlos! Please, not now," Camille interrupted.

Carlos frowned. "You don't know what you're missing then, that song is AWESOME!"

"No it's not."

"Is so!"

"Not."

As Carlos badgered Camille, Kendall went to the bulletin where everyone was gathering around. Logan shouldered his way out of the crowd, eyes shinning brightly. Kendall began, "Hey, Logan did you-"

Logan exclaimed, "Yes!"

"I knew it, see Lo-" Kendall was interrupted again –and very surprised- when Logan pulled Kendall into a tight hug, only to release him a second later.

Face pale, Logan stuttered, "I-I, um; sorry."

"It's fine," Kendall chuckled. Logan ducked his head in embarrassment and rushed away. "We're getting closer again," Kendall whispered to himself happily. "Maybe then will he be ready to tell me what I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, now what do you think Jo and Jett are up to? And, I apologize for that random Cargan and CamilleKendall I really didn't even notice that until I finished typing. **


	18. Kendall's other friends

**I apologize if changing the title confused you! But, please go back and read the first chapter (prologue) again; I edited it.**

**Fun fact: "Get back" (Demi Lovato) was going to be the title way before "Landslide", but now I think "Turning tables" fits best. **

**Anyways, continuation from where we left off in the story; they are currently heading to lunch. This is a little different because it kinda goes into detail with Kendall and Logan's others friends (Carlos, James, Camille, etc...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>Carlos spent the rest of the day flaunting down the hallways singing "Friday" at the top of his lungs, Camille trailing behind him, annoyance clear from the look in her eyes. Kendall followed next to her, too happy to bother telling Carlos to shut up.<p>

"Okay, so he hugged you; will you tell him now?" Camille whispered.

Kendall shook his head. "He may have hugged me, but it was a mistake; I could tell by the way he ran off afterwards."

"If that's what you want to believe..."  
>Carlos veered around abruptly and raced up to them. "C'mon guys, sing it with me! IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY!"<p>

Camille and Kendall shouted in unison, "Shut up!"

"Please, please, please, pleeeeeaasseeee!" Carlos begged. "It's fun!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Whattya say, Camie?"

She sighed. "Fine, but just this once."

"Yay!" Carlos exclaimed, beaming. "7AM WAKIN' UP IN THE MORNIN'-"

Camille cut in, "Not that loud!"

Carlos shrugged and began to sing again, "7am wakin' up in the mornin', gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs- Kendall, Camille join in!- gotta have my bowl gotta have cereal, seein' everything the time is goin'..."

Kendall sang along, "tickin' on an on, everybody's rushin', gotta get down to the bus; stop! Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends..."

"Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat; gotta make my mind up, which seat can I take..." Camille sung in embarrassment.

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday," all three sang.

James and Annie paused in front of them. "You guys are so weird," James said.

"Carlos made us!" Kendall protested.

Annie laughed, "Sure he did."

Kendall shook his head and smiled. "Yep. Hey...have you seen Jett and Jo? I haven't seen them around for a few days."

"I've been seeing them snoop around together," Annie said. "Guess we can't blame them, they _are _boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, okay," Kendall said.

Logan bumped into Kendall as he rushed past the group. "Sorry," he mumbled, before continuing on.

"You two bumped into each other and Logan didn't scream at you to watch where you were going," James gasped in astonishment.

Carlos nodded in agreement. He exclaimed, "Oh, and have you guys noticed how jumpy he's been all day; maybe it's jumpy out of happiness 'cause he got in the talent show." Kendall knew it was because of the accidental hug. Logan was trying to make sure it didn't happen again.

"The phrase is 'jumping for joy'," Camille corrected.

"No, I'm pretty sure _I'm _right," Carlos said.

Camille shook her head. "You're so stupid, Carlos; no it's not."

"Yes it is!"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Are you two seriously going to argue over this?"

Before either one could say something, Logan walked back over to them. "Kendall, can I talk to you?" He asked uneasily.

"Of course," Kendall said, glancing over his shoulder to his friends.

Logan pulled the blonde aside. "Can you meet me at the old playground again today after school?"

"Y-yeah," the taller boy responded. "Was this...just a spur of the moment thing?"

"No...Its just I wanted to-oh, Nevermind; I'll tell you then," Logan stumbled, turning and running off again.

Carlos questioned, "What did Logan want?"

"He wants to meet me after school," Kendall said brightly.

Carlos frowned and rested his head on one side. "But he already knows you."

"Wow, and people think blonde's are dumb," Annie stated. James and Kendall laughed, while Camille high-fived Annie.

"Hey, I am _not _dumb," Carlos claimed. "In fact, I got an 'F' on my science test; isn't that awesome!"

James asked, "What exactly did you think 'F' stands for?"

"Fantastic, der!" The shorter boy huffed.

His four friends exclaimed in unison, "It means fail!"

"Oh. That's why my mom and dad were so angry the last time I brought home my report card," Carlos sighed.

Camille volunteered, "I could help you out; you know, as a tutor."

"You'd do that?"

She shrugged. "Sure, we can do it every study hall."

Kendall cut in, "Alright, problem solved; how bout, instead of just standing around now, we get to lunch before all the pizza is gone."

"PIZZA!" James and Carlos cried in unison before speeding to the cafeteria.

Annie and Camille exchanged a 'boys will be boys' look. "C'mon," Kendall exclaimed, walking ahead of them. Kendall caught sight of Jo and Jett whispering with each other at the lunch table farthest to the right. "There's our little Joett couple," the blonde joked, nodding towards the table.

"Oh yeah," Camille said. "We should sit with them."

"Let's get some lunch and we will," Annie agreed. As they got into the lunch line (Joett's table was nearest to it), Jett and Jo's conversation subsided. The two looked down, trying their best to hide from their friends.

"You guys didn't get any lunch?" Kendall inquired.

"We weren't hungry," Jo told him, sparing a small glance.

Annie asked, "Is it okay if we sit with you guys once we get our lunch?"

"No, no we're fine; we kinda want some alone time," Jett replied quickly.

Camille frowned. "Oh, okay; I get it, see you around then?"

"What do you think they're up to?" Kendall asked as they moved on in the lunch line.

"Probably nothing, couples can be alone right?" Annie said, not really expecting an answer. Kendall suddenly heard Carlos singing again.

"Don't! You! Get all tough with me; I'm sayin', won't! You! Come kick it with me; and we can have a ball, run up the wall; this is how we do," Carlos finished loudly, "AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH I JUMP AND PUNCH, IT'S NOT AS COOL AS KICKIN' IT WITH YOU!"

"Carlos, SHUT UP!" The whole cafeteria shouted. James patted the shoulder of a very confused Carlos' face. The short boy obviously was expecting everyone to join in.

"Carlos, what're ya gonna do with him," Kendall chuckled. "At least they're not all looking at me this time."

* * *

><p>"I want to apologize for hugging you this morning," Logan sighed.<p>

Kendall adjusted his seating on the top of the slide. "Why? It was kinda nice."

Logan punched him in the arm. "It's awkward! Ya know; I'm not really sure what we are."

"Wha-?"  
>"Are we friends? Enemies? Acquaintances? What!"<p>

Kendall said softly, "We can be friends again."

The brunette rested his hand on Kendall's shoulder and held a thoughtful gaze for a moment. "I'll stick with acquaintances," Logan exclaimed quickly. Kendall tried his best to hide his disappointment. Instead, he tried to seem relieved.

"Oh, good; I mean, we just started talking again, there's no need to jump to conclusions and push our relationship, I am sorry for bringing _that _up," Kendall babbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? Of course I'm okay, no need ask that!"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You always babbled when you were nervous."

"Well of course I'm nervous, I'm talking to the guy who used be my best friend; actually my closest friend, then that same guy hated me and now we're talking again, heck's yeah I'm nervous; oh..." Kendall mentally slapped himself.

"That guy thinks you need to cool off," Logan muttered, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a water bottle.

"What are you-?"Kendall was cut off when Logan squeezed the water bottle, successfully soaking him. "Dude...you. Are. So dead!" He laughed, reaching into his own backpack and grabbing another water bottle.

"No!" Logan cried, sliding down the slide. The taller boy followed swiftly behind, spraying the brunette with water. This continued on until one of the sprays hit a different person.

"Haha! I told you the human shield would work," Carlos laughed as he, Camille and brunette Jenifer stepped out from behind James.

"Not cool!" James whined. "My lucky white v-neck is soaked!"  
>"It's only water, it'll dry," Logan snorted.<p>

Jenifer shrugged. "Whatever, James is really the only one got wet...what were you guys doing?"

"Nothing much," Logan lied.

Carlos took both water bottles. "This sure looks like 'nothing much.'"

"Yup," Kendall said. "By the way are you done spazzing out and singing at random moments?"

"It's not my fault my dad gives me coffee and candy for breakfast," Carlos scoffed.

"How about your mom?" Camille wondered aloud.

"She's busy at work," Carlos replied. Logan suddenly went very quiet.

James shook his head. "Whatever; we were heading to the movies you guys wanna come with?"

"No, I gotta...get home and change; I have to change and get to...work," Logan mumbled, shouldering his way past and running off.

"Okay...how about you, Kendall?" Camille questioned. Kendall wanted to ask Logan if he needed help; but that would sound weird considering their previous conversation.

"Sure, why not," Kendall decided. "What're we seeing?"

Carlos chirped, "Zookeeper."

"No, Monte Carlo," Camille argued.

James gave them an odd look. "Wait, I thought we were seeing Super 8."

"We'll decide when we get there," Jenifer said to Kendall. "We're meeting the other Jenifers, Dak, and Annie there; maybe they've got a movie picked out."

"They better, I don't want to sit in a movie theater for hours while you all argue," Kendall stated.

"We aren't arguing we're seeing Monte Carlo," Camille exclaimed simply.

"Nuh-uh!" Carlos huffed.

"Would you two stop it right now before this turns into another argument?" Jenifer cut in.

"Yeah, you two are almost on Kendall and Logan level fighting," James joked.

"Hey, we're getting along now," Kendall corrected.

His friends exchanged glances. "I'm giving you guys two weeks tops," Carlos pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm not going to do the Jarlos story so I'll do another Kogan. It's called "Full circle back to You" and it'll be a horror story. Check out this sneak peek:<strong>

~Kendall's POV~

I closed my eyes and tried to make it all go away. I told myself over and over again that They didn't take him. They wouldn't be that cruel as to take him from me too. The sudden sound of police sirens pulls me back to reality. I force myself of the floor and drag myself to the door knowing th police will be here any minute. I know I look terrible, red eyes and sniffling like a little 5-year old...I've got to get my story straight...Again. God, anyone would think _I _was a murderer with all these missing people and bodies turning up; you know, me being the one who always calls about them. I open the door after I hear a swift knocking. The same policeman who always comes is there.

"You?" He snorts. "'Nother person gone missing?"

I take in a shakey breath. "Yes, Officer Grant; I-it's my boyfriend, Logan."

His gaze sympathizes and he says gently, "Well we'll do our best to find him; Logan Mitchell right? I've seen him around you; he seemed like a nice boy."

I stop him before he leaves. "Did you get any news on Katie yet?"

Officer Grant shakes his head. "Sorry, Kendall. Nope." He leaves and the moment the door closes, I spin around abruptly and slide down until I'm sitting down. I already knew the answer, but the act needed to be kept up. After a few minutes go by, I drag myself back to mine and Logan's room. I lift Logan's empty body and place him on my bed. His face is unnaturally pale. His soul is long gone. The soul carrying the boy I came to love is gone.

Forever.

I sit at the foot of the bed. Looking down at him, I can feel the tears start again. This is not worth my own life's protection. But who would believe me by now? I reach out a hand and stroke his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Logie," I sob. "It's my fault they have you, Katie, and all those other innocent people." I know I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Tonight the souls will cry out in mocking victory...They have taken another. Only I can hear them. I wish I'd never been involved. I wish I'd ever seen Them take that girl. Maybe then would everything be okay. Maybe then would I have my life back.


	19. Mr Mitchell

**I've read over some comments and felt that yes; I've done way too many chapters for Kendall, and not enough for Logan. So, this is one for him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>Logan actually didn't have work that night. He just needed to be away from everyone at that moment. If he knew his friends' plans, they would make sure he and Kendall were sitting next to each other...And besides, Harmony was probably wondering where he was. He walked slower than usual through the forest to the trailer.<p>

"Hi, Harms; is mom out looking for a new job again, doesn't she know I've got it all covered," Logan said when he spotted his sister sitting on the bench playing with a yo-yo.

"Yeah, and you're only working at Blockbuster as a cashier," Harmony pointed out in her high little voice.

"At least I'm trying," Logan sing-songed.

Harmony complained, "I'm only 7!"

"I know, kiddo," the brunette chuckled. "Whatchya up to?"

"Playin with my yo-yo."

Logan suddenly heard his cell phone ring. "One sec, Harmony." He sprinted over to one of the trees, set his backpack down, and pulled out his cell phone. Logan felt his heart stop when he read the caller ID. He answered it with a trembling hand. "H-hello?" There was nothing but silence on the other end. This made Logan mad. He spat in a furious whisper, "I have caller ID if you were planning this, then say something!" Logan shook his head after a minute went by. "Don't _ever _call again."

"Who was 'dat?" Harmony asked when Logan sat down on the bench next to his sister.

"It was..." Logan sighed. "No one, it was no one important."

Harmony stopped playing with her yo-yo and glanced at her brother. "You're lying. That's you're lying face," she confirmed.

"My lying wha-? It is not!"

"Uh, yeah it is; who was it!" Harmony urged.

Logan knew telling Harmony wouldn't be the best thing for her. He'd tell his mom, but would never mention it to Harmony. "It was...Kendall," Logan lied.

Harmony narrowed her eyes. "Oh, really? What'd he have to say?"

"That...ur, oh! Do you want me to show you a trick with that yo-yo," Logan said quickly, taking the yo-yo from her.

"Nevermind. I'm gonna go get a snack," She scoffed, getting up and entering the trailer.

"Okay," Logan said, shrugging. Once she was gone, Logan's cell phone rang again. The brunette answered it, anger rising. "What did I just tell you? Leave me alone!"

"Wait!" The voice on the other end stopped him.

"Look who decided to talk," Logan hissed, hatred drowning his every word. "Why did you hang up the first time, huh? Why'd you even call in the first place, I made it clear in the letter how much we _don't _need you!"

"Logan, I made a mistake and I know it's too late to fix everything but-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Logan spat, seething venom now.

"I know what you're letter said, but I know you."

"No you don't. You've never bothered to know me at all," he interrupted coldly.

"Everything's gone wrong, hasn't it?"

Logan closed his eyes. "Just...what do you want? Make it quick, I'm only giving you a minute."

"I want to invite you, Harmony, and Joanna to move to Los Angeles and live with me again."

Logan's eyes shot open. "What?"

"We can all be a family again."

"No...No, we won't! Don't you get it?" Logan snarled. "Mom hates you, Harmony fears you, and I wish you weren't my father! You left us when we needed you most, then you...then you ruined everything when you..." he took in a deep breath. "Never. Call. Ever. I don't want anything to do with you. You may not have been the one to start the domino effect that destroyed my family's life; but you sure contributed to it." With that, Logan hung up. This time he turned off his phone. _What am I doing to myself, _he thinks. _I can't talk to Kendall anymore...I can't give into that stupid Knight charm. _

"Maybe I'll...warn him this time," Logan muttered, searching through his speed dials. _I have seriously got to remember to delete his number. _"Kendall?" He said when the blonde answered.

"Yeah, Logan? Can you uh, make it quick? The movie's gonna start soon. We finally decided on Mr. Popper's Penguins; remember reading that in fourth grade?"

Logan hesitated a moment before saying, "We can't hang out anymore...I can't talk to you."

"W-why?"

"I...just talked to my father and I remembered what you did to me...my family!"

Kendall sounded annoyed as he said, "Well I don't know what I did, so that doesn't really help me out here."

"Fine. Can we just take it a little slower? We shouldn't talk I mean, maybe just go back to a small hi in the hallway?" Logan bit down on his bottom lip. "Okay?"

"If...that's what you want, then...that's what we'll do."

"Thanks; I'll see you tomorrow." Logan sighed.

"Wait! I'll agree, but only if I can still come to the talent show and watch you."

Logan sighed again. "Only if you want to." He hung up and ran a hand through his short hair. To no one in particular, he asks, "Why does my life have to be so complicated? Why not someone else who deserves a shitty life?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, but significant. <strong>


	20. The return of Half his Secret

**Centered more on Logan again in this chapter. **

**Oh and I apologize to DaniiLuvsBTR ahead of time, I used ur name like: Dani and I apologize if I got your appearance way off. **

**Also, I used Rarusu aka The Lady Steven name...**

**Meh both your characters are probably older than you actually are anyway. Well, maybe not Rarusu aka The Lady Steven; but Dani's character is like 24...maybe Dani is 24, maybe not...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>~May~<p>

* * *

><p>Logan sat in his seat in the auditorium farthest the back. He wrote something in his new notebook after Carlos had stolen the original one for the second time. Instead of singing a cover, Logan wanted to try doing an original. He concluded that songwriting sucks. All he had down was random words: Nothing, haters, us, apart, together...<p>

"Agh! This is so stupid," Logan blurted out.

Ozzy Clark startled him by coming up behind him and saying, "What's stupid?"

"Ozzy? What're you doing here?" The brunette asked.

He shrugged. "Extra credit; I'm on stage crew," Ozzy explained. "Hey, what's that you're workin' on?"

"The stupid thing," Logan muttered. "I was trying to write an original song. So far all I've got is a bunch of random words."

"Hmm."

Sasha called from the stage, "Ozzy, we need to practice with curtain and lighting!"

"Coming!" Ozzy called back. "Good luck with the song, Mitchell," he added to Logan. The brunette continued scribbling words down until his cell phone vibrated.

_When r u going 2 be done? I want 2 show u something ~KK_

Logan rolled his eyes and texted back, _what did I tell u? We aren't talking anymore. Besides, I have work and I cannot afford to get fired. ~LM_

Kendall texted back a minute later, _plz! And stop txting like dat ~KK_

_Like what? ~LM_

_Dnt u kno how 2 txt? ~KK_

_What is that supposed to mean? ~LM_

_U dnt use abbreviations and stuff ~KK_

_Yeah, it's stupid ~LM_

_No... ~KK_

_It is actually ~LM_

_Whatever. Can u just plz meet me after d rehearsal? K, I kno u have work but I'll make it quick ~KK_

_Kendall, no! ~LM_

_Plz! ~KK_

_No! ~LM_

_I wnt bother u again ~KK_

"Logan, you're up!" Ms. Wainwright called from the stage.

"I'll be right there!" Logan exclaimed. He glanced over to his notebook. "Great, thanks to Kendall I didn't get any of my song done," Logan mumbled.

_Fine. But if you make me late and I get fired, you're helping me find a new job ~LM_

_Yay! ~KK_

_Ya, ya, ya; just don't make me regret this ~LM_

Logan sighed and starred down at his notebook a moment longer. "Hmm." He circled three of the words and got up; leaving the notebook behind, face up.

**Nothing even matters.**

Logan said when he reached the stage, "I'm kinda writing a song, so...?"

"Cool, do jew have any of it done yet?" Solana interrupts.

"Nope, nothing but the title."

"And that would be?"

"Nothing even matters."

Ms. Wainwright gives him a sideways glance. "So, you have the title but not the song."

Logan nodded. "Yup."

"How does that work out?" Sasha asked, sticking her head out from behind the curtain.

"I don't know, I was just writing a bunch of random words," Logan said.

Dak said, "We could help you if you want."

Logan considered this for a moment. _No, _he thought, I can do this on my own; _I _want_ to do this on my own. _"Thanks, but no; I kinda want the song to be my own."

"Understandable," Dak concluded with a shrug. "Okay."

The brunette sprinted back to his seat. There was another text from Kendall, _oh I 4got, u can meet me at the playground ~KK_

Logan wondered what was so important that Kendall had to defy him and ask to meet up. Logan sighed and sat back. He still wouldn't get to work on his song; rehearsals would be over in a few minutes. Logan decided that he'd leave early. No one would notice if he slipped out. The brunette stuffed his cell phone into his pocket and grabbed the notebook. He walked cautiously through the hallways, pausing when he saw a note tapped to his locker. Logan took it and read over it carefully.

_Logan,_

_I think you made a good choice in telling Kendall you can't be friends. It would never have worked out anyway. You made your decision for the best and I understand full heartedly. If you do though, change your mind; just remember how much you hate him. Just letting you know you made a good choice. _

_From,_

_Anonymous _

Logan frowned. He thought, _is this from the same person who returned my letter to dad? _Whoever it was, he agreed. This note was just confirming Logan's decision, maybe even helped conclude to it. Logan smiled confidently and slid the note into his locker.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you've got..." Logan glanced down at his watch. "a half an hour."<p>

Kendall grinned and hurried down the slide. The blonde grabbed Logan by the wrist and pulled him along. "I was walking by last week and remembered something..." They rushed through the streets until reaching the dead end. At the dead end was a round patch of grass. In that circle was a small young oak.

"You planted a new oak tree?" Logan inquired.

"Yeah, when we were in eighth grade they cut the original down and we were all so upset we never went in this section of town again," Kendall sighed, nostalgia clouding his gaze.

"It's going to be a beautiful tree," the shorter boys exclaimed, crouching down.

"Just think," Kendall said. "By the time our kids are our age they'll be climbing it the way we did."

Logan straightened up and gave Kendall a look. "Our kids?"

Kendall's cheeks flushed in bright red. "No, no, no; not like that, like when we get married to girls and have kids of our own; but not together."

"Okay...then," Logan said. "Why'd you do it?"

"Like I said, we loved that tree. Why should our...you know, why should the future kids be deprived of that experience."

Logan thought about this for a moment. "That oak did make my childhood a hella lot better...it gave me something to escape to."

"Escape to?"

"You know I didn't get along well with my dad."

Kendall blinked. "No. I didn't."

"We had some disagreements; he wanted me to do more sports instead of things like the newspaper or whatever," Logan muttered. "Hockey was just enough to hold him over."

Kendall nodded understandingly. "Remember when we'd climb to the very top and watch everyone come in and out of our town," he stated randomly.

"I miss that too," Logan admitted quietly.

The taller boy remained silent. Kendall finally offered, "We could take care of it together and make sure it gets enough water and...and well I guess we can't control the amount of sunlight."

Logan remembered the note. "Okay. But only if you swear this won't turn into some lame attempt to become friends again."

"Lame attempt? Who said my attempts were lame."

"Kendall!"

"Fine, I swear. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what was with the sudden decision to stop talking again? We were starting to get along really well again," Kendall said.

"I..." Logan shook his head. "I got a call from my dad and it just really made everything a thousand times harder for me. I'm not up for anymore...drama in my life at the moment. And c'mon, you have to admit you bring a lot of that."

"I do not, who told you that?" Kendall demanded, pretending to be frustrated.

Logan rolled his eyes. Changing the subject he said, "I'm doing an original song for the talent show."

"Cool, you got a title down yet?"  
>"Actually it's the only thing I have done other than a bunch of words off the top of my head. Songwriting is a lot harder than it seems," Logan stated.<p>

"I hear ya," Kendall agreed. "Not that I've written a song or anything but...so what's your song called?"

"Nothing even matters." Logan explained, "The words were written next to each other and it just had a nice ring to it. I think it'll turn out to be a great song."

"You know I'll be there to hear it."

Logan half smiled. "Wasn't saying you wouldn't be." He glanced down at his watch. "Oh. I, uh have to get home now; gotta get changed and head off to work."

"It was nice...ur, I don't know. Do you want me to call it talking or would that bother you?"

"Talking's...fine, just let's try not to let the whole world know."

Kendall put his head on one side for a moment as if it helped him to understand what Logan was saying. "Sure, Logan. S'okay if we meet here every once and a while to check on the oak?"

"Of course."

"Great, see ya then."

Logan nodded and raced down the street. He got to the trailer and changed into his work uniform quickly before heading off to Blockbuster. Since Logan's family no longer owned a car, Logan had to walk everywhere he went which meant he had to hurry so he wouldn't be late to work.

"Hey, Logan; it's a Friday night, which is when we are most busy," Logan's boss Ashton exclaimed when Logan entered. "Erica is working at the cash register so how bout you help Steven organize the shelves?" Logan shrugged and searched for his co-worker. The brunette found him in the horror section.

"Some people," Steven huffed. "I wonder if they know the difference between classical romance-" he held up a copy of _Anastasia_- "and supernatural horror," Steven held a copy of _Paranormal Activity _in his other hand. "These are like from two different centuries!"

Logan chuckled and began pulling out any movies that weren't horror. "Let's see, we got..._ Rumble Fish…Eight Below...Twilight..._Hey is _Twilight _romance or horror? Where to we put it?"

Steven looked at the case for a moment. He took it and placed it on the nearest cart. "The I don't know pile."

"Perfect. Okay, what else is here... _RENT_... _Despicable me... Lemonade Mouth..._ Can I see that cart for a second?" Steven pushed the cart over to him and Logan dropped the videos on top of it. Logan continued, "_Air Buddies... Step it Up; _you weren't kidding when you said people didn't know the difference between types of movies."

"Right? Here are a few more," Steven said, placing another stack of DVD's on the cart.

"A few?"

"Yep, now; I'm going to check the sci-fi section, while you put all those back."

"Why do you get the easy job?" Logan complained.

"Just shut up and go," Steven chuckled.

Logan went off to the family section and started taking the according DVD's off the cart. Two of his other co-workers, Ethan and Tori (1); walked over to Logan. "Hi, Logan," Ethan greeted.

"Wanna do something on Saturday?" Tori asked.

"Like what?" Logan questioned.

"We could see a movie, hand out the arcade; I don't know," Ethan exclaimed.

"Are you inviting Erica and Steven too?"

Tori shrugged. "I don't see why not. It's totally okay if you don't want to anything; you've got you're other friends."

Logan shrugged too. "No, It'll be nice to hang out with different people for once, I don't have talent show rehearsals. Oh, that reminds me; why don't you guys go to my high school."

"Private school," Ethan said.

"Ah."

"So, wanna hang; or do you want to be a buzz kill and sit at home," Tori inquired.

"Alright, call me whenever then," Logan said. _At least I'll have an excuse if Kendall wants to hang out, _he thinks in relief.

"I'm not paying you all to stand around," Ashton startled them. He joked, "Any one who's caught chatting and not working, will be laid off!"

"Oh no!" Tori gasped. "C'mon guys!"

Ashton stopped Logan by resting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I...was just kidding," he assured.

"I know," Logan mumbled.

"Sorry, that was a cruel joke for you," Ashton apologized.

"Its okay."

Ashton wasn't a bad boss. He joked with his employees and never fired someone unless they were an ass to customers and other workers. Ashton never would think of laying anyone off either, and he had a soft spot for Logan. Logan had told Ashton about his situation and the middle aged man told the brunette he went through the same thing at the age of ten. Logan wished his father had been as understanding and accepting as Ashton. Maybe then he'd still be with the Mitchell family and they wouldn't be living in a trailer. "A few people are looking around, how about you help some of them," Ashton suggested.

"Got it." Logan headed over to a girl who had her back to him. She was looking through the family section. "Can I help you with anything?"

She turned around, her eyes brighten instantly. Logan recognizes her. The dark auburn hair, the grayish-green eyes; the misunderstood but understanding gleam in them. "Logan!" She squealed.

" Dani!" Logan exclaimed wrapping his arms around her. "I can't believe you're here! When'd you get back from Seattle? I've missed you so much!"

When they pulled away, Dani sighed, "You know why ran away; and I'm so sorry for leaving an 11-year old you and our little 1-year old Harmony... But it was dad, I couldn't take his over generating, over expecting mind; you know he didn't like me, he made me be home schooled...He was upset that his first kid was a girl so he tried to hide the best he could... I was eighteen, I could take care of myself, I had a college fund that wasn't going to be used."

"Dad left us too," Logan choked.

"What? Why!" Dani demanded, sudden anger flaring in her gaze. "I knew he never cared about you, me, Harmony, or mom! Why'd he leave you guys, are you okay?"

"No, we're living in a trailer; b-but we're getting on fine. I have a job here right?"

Dani's eyes widened. "Trailer! You can come to Seattle and live in my apartment, it'll be a tight squeeze but-"

"We're fine," Logan interrupted.

"Lo-" She sighed. "Fine. But, I want to see mom...and Harmony...and I want you to tell me what made dad leave."

"How about Saturday? I was going to hang with my fellow co-workers, but this is more important," Logan said.

Dani nodded. She examined her little brother. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just...Kendall have been having...problems, and it doesn't make my personal life any easier," Logan huffed. Suddenly, the brunette felt tears slide down uncontrollably. "I-I-I th-th-thought you w-were d-d-dead..."

"I'm sorry Logie," Dani said softly, "But...I don't regret running away. My life is surprisingly much better now than it ever would have been if I stayed with dad. He would have made me someone I didn't want to be." Logan nodded, he brought his sleeve up to wipe the tears away.

"I'll stay here until you get out, and maybe on the way to...the trailer, you can tell me what's wrong with Kendall and what dad did."

"They...actually tie in together," Logan admitted. "I hated Kendall for a long time...I'm having a hard time knowing if I still do."

Dani half frowned. "I promise we'll talk later...now...can you help me find the Harry Potter movies?"

Logan smiled and nodded. "I can do that for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! Betchya didn't expect that! That's half of Logan's secret. The half that doesn't tie into Kendall, sorry. <strong>

**Oh! And for those who haven't read it yet, I started "Full Circle back to You."**

**(1) guess which shows Ethan and Tori r from; get both right and you'll get virtual cookies**


	21. Living Hell

**Okay, this chapter is...very long. But prepare yourself for the secret to finally be revealed! Whoo! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>~June~<p>

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to stay, Dani?" Harmony asked her eyes wide with awe; the light brown haired girl still couldn't believe her sister who left was back.<p>

"Well, I can't hide from my job forever," Dani joked.

Mrs. Mitchell leaned against the small counter. "Speaking of which, what is your job?"

"I'm...a real state agent; and I work part time at Groovy Smoothies."

Logan said, "Way better than my job."

"At least you've got a nice boss; my real state agent boss is a total A, and my Groovy Smoothies boss is just plain weird."

"What's the 'A' stand for?" Harmony piped up.

"Nothing dear," Mrs. Mitchell said with a small laugh.

Dani smiled. "Yeah, I guess I'll leave this Friday; you can visit whenever you want, I live in the Bushnell, just ask for Dani Taylor Mitchell."

"When we get the money, we will," Logan half joked.

Her smile faded. "Right, sorry, ugh! How could I be so insensitive; I could help you guys out if you want, I'm making a lot."

"No, hun we'll be fine," Mrs. Mitchell told her with a hint of regret.

"Just tell me if you change your minds."

Harmony grabbed Dani's wrist; her eyes bright. "Dani! Do you wanna play soccer with me?" The 7-year old looked to any opportunity to hang out with her sister she hardly knew.

"Sure, Harmony," Dani said with a small nod. "Logan, you want to join us?"

Logan shook his head. "I'll be fine, thanks." Dani shrugged and jumped out of the trailer with Harmony.

Once the door was closed behind them, Mrs. Mitchell inquired, "Are you nervous about the talent show?"

"Hmm?"

"It's coming up soon isn't it? It's on the last day of school, right? You were writing an original song?"

"Oh, yeah it's on the last day...I've got the song finished."

"Can I hear some of it."

Logan shrugged. "Why not; I needed an opinion anyway." He reached into his back pack resting on the foot of his fold out bed. Logan pulled out the notebook and flipped to the song. "_Cause the world stops, when I put my arm around ya, around ya; whoa-oh, and nothing even matters... nothing even matters..."_

Mrs. Mitchell applauded. "Wow, can't wait to hear the rest!"

"Well, I worked hard on it; so you better like it," Logan exclaimed. He hesitantly asked, "Do...you think, Kendall would like it?"

"I'm sure he will; why do you ask?"

"Oh, um; no reason, he just insisted he'd come," Logan replied. His cell phone vibrated on the counter. "Speaking of Kendall, that's probably a text from him; mom, can you hand me my cell phone?" She did so.

_Let's go see oaky! ~KK_

Logan rolled his eyes, half in amusement. _Oaky? Really? Are you seriously naming a tree? ~LM_

_Well...yea. ~KK_

_At least give it a better name than Oaky ~LM_

_Like wat? ~KK_

_I don't know; what do you suggest? ~LM_

_Skyscraper ~KK_

He still remembers that? Logan remembered naming the first oak, Skyscraper because of how surprisingly tall it was. Not only that, but; them being so young back then, the oak seemed to tower over them. Logan glanced up at his mother who was watching expectantly.

_Skyscraper Jr.? ~LM_

_Agreed, soooo, wanna come w/ me 2 water Skyscraper Jr.? ~KK _

_Sure. That was our plan for taking care of this tree; see you in a few minutes ~LM_

Logan figured none of this would turn into anything; who becomes friends over a tree? It seemed ridiculous... "Oak tree?" Mrs. Mitchell inquired, tilting her son's phone so she could read the texts. "Did you plant a new oak?"

"Kendall did, but we agreed to take care of it together," Logan explained. "I'll be back soon, going to water it now."

"Alright…" Mrs. Mitchell sighed. "I'll stay here with Dani and Harmony; I'll write a note if we go out."

Logan nodded. He waved to his two sisters as he ran by, and as usual slowed down by the time he was halfway through the forest. Another text buzzed in. It wasn't Kendall though.

_Your mother told me Dani came back for a while –NM _

Logan stiffened. _Why would she tell you anything? ~LM_

_I called her –NM_

The brunette texted back furiously, _what the hell? What the hell did I tell you about not calling? ~LM_

_You can't stop me from doing anything...Hortence – NM_

Logan gripped the cell phone so hard it could have shattered. _Don't. Freaking. Call. Me. Hortence ~LM_

_Fine. Logan. –NM_

_Go away. Just, stop. Leave me alone. Leave my family alone. How many times do I have to tell you? ~LM_

Mr. Mitchell didn't text back after that. Logan let out a deep, frustrated breath and continued on to Skyscraper Jr.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, Kendall met up with Jo and Jett for breakfast at one of their favorite coffee shops. "So...what have you two lovebirds been up to?" Kendall teased as they all took their seats outside.<p>

"Oh, just spending time together; watching movies, going to clubs...things couples would do," Jo answered casually.

"Have you taken it to 'the next level yet,'" Kendall questioned with a smirk.

Jo gasped and reached over to punch him in the shoulder. "Shh! And...Actually, no. In fact, I think my..." she lowered her voice, "CIA dad would murder Jett if that happened."

"Just wait until we get out of college; then we'd move into our own apartment, then Mr. Taylor wouldn't be able to do anything to stop us," Jett exclaimed smugly. "How bout you, Knight?"

"Oh...well, I'm uh; I don't- I haven't had-"

"No, not that! What have you been up to?" Jo interrupted.

"Oh, that. Logan told me he just wanted to keep everything subtle...but, we are raising a tree together," Kendall said.

Jo and Jett exchanged a glance. They whispered something together, Jo nodded and said, "Hey, there's gonna be an incredible party for the end of the year at an amazing new club, wanna come with us?"

"Sorry, can't; the talent show is on the last day of school."

"Why can't you just not go to that?" Jett questioned.

"I promised Logan I'd be there," Kendall said.

Jo crossed her arms and sighed, "He can come too, afterwards; he won't be mad. You know Logan, he doesn't get mad easy."

"Yeah, did you see how much he hated me in the past months? I don't want to start that again!" Kendall chuckled, thinking his friends were joking around.

"Logan won't care then," Jett pointed out. "If he hates you still, then he won't care if you don't show up!"

_True, _Kendall thought. "What's this new club called?" He wanted to know.

"Midnight break out," Jo said.

"Who else is going?"

Jett answered this time, "Well...James, the Jenifers, Annie, Stephanie, and a lot of people! Carlos, Camille, and our other friends are either going to or working at the talent show."

"You planning on getting wasted?" Kendall mumbled.

"No," Jo scoffed indignantly, rolling her eyes. "We don't even know if they're serving beer."

Kendall sighed, conflicted. Maybe Jo and Jett were right. Logan wouldn't really care. "Okay, what time are we going?"

"We'll pick you up at 8: 00," Jett told him.

"Sounds great, how long we planning on staying; unlike you two, I actually have a curfew and _will_ get grounded if I break it," Kendall warned.

"Don't worry, Kendall; we should be back by about 12: 00," Jo exclaimed. "And your curfew is 12:30."

"What!" Jett gasped in disbelief. "_Only_ 12: 30? Mine's 1:30!"

Kendall snorted. "Is that why you sleep until the afternoon on weekdays?"

"Yes, and of course I need my beauty sleep," Jett said in a 'how could you not know that' way.

Kendall took a sip of his now cold coffee. "Whatever, dude. I'll go to the new club with you guys…Are you sure Logan won't be mad?"

"One hundred percent!" Jett cut off Jo before she could answer.

"It's a date," Kendall agreed. "No, no, no; not like a date, date; that'd be just plain weird, it'd be like a-"

"Kendall, we get it," Jett and Jo cut him off.

"Sorry."

Jett snorted, "Seriously, you've been different ever since you go wasted for the first time."

"Like...?"

"Well let's see...you explode in the middle of lunch all the time, you babble a lot more than usual, and...you _reek_ of desperation," Jett said.

Kendall muttered, "No I don't."

"Yes. You do. And everyone else thinks so too," Jo agreed. "Just like everyone thought giving up on Logan might've been for the best."

Kendall found it strange how Jo was so quick to point the last part out. She'd actually mentioned it in more than a few of their side conversations, which Kendall still thought made no sense. "We're getting a long okay," he said quietly. "Like I said before, we were ur-almost friends again, then he called it off; but I think it'll work."

"Whatever, Kendall," Jo sighed. "Just remember to be ready on time to get to Midnight break out."

"I've got a few days," Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah, just don't forget," Jett added as if he didn't hear the blonde boy. He and Jo both grabbed their coffee and headed off.

"Bye," Kendall muttered. "Oh wait a sec!" He stood up. "Did you two seriously just leave me with the bill _again!" _Kendall sat down again. "Why does that always happen...wow. I do have anger managements. Was I like that before? Hmm, wow, I can't even remember that. GAH! Now I'm talking to myself?"

_I bet people are staring, _Kendall thought, _just pretend to read the paper or something. _He looked around. _Damn it, Jo did you take it? You never read the paper, and I need it so I don't look crazed! _"Nevermind," I sigh in defeat. I throw down a reasonable amount of money down on the table and leave quickly. In his hast, Kendall bumps into someone.

"We have seriously got to stop doing that before one of us gets a concussion," the other person mumbled.

"Logan, sorry…you can get a concussion from that?" Kendall inquired.

"If the two people were running fast enough...it probably would have to depend on the force," Logan explained.

"Hm. Interesting?"

"Thanks for the sarcasm."

"No, that'll totally help me out the next time I... yeah I really didn't need to know that, I have no idea why I asked...so, where you going?"

"Oh, I was going to check on Skyscraper Jr. again, you?"

"Just...heading home maybe," Kendall said. "I really don't need to be back for another hour, I could come with you."

"Okay," Logan said with a hint of suspicion. "Who were you getting coffee with, I saw you run of from one of the coffee shops."

"Jo and Jett," Kendal answered quickly as if it would hurt the brunette to know that. _It's not like he knows what they're saying. _

"Cool."

"Yup."

After a second or two went by, Logan asked hesitantly, "What did you three talk about?"

Kendall paused for a moment. "Um, we talked about the, uh talent show and um that it's probably going to be really great this year," he improvised.

"That reminds me, you're still coming right?"

Kendall stopped again. Logan did too this time, turning around to face him. The taller boy searched for any sign that the brunette wouldn't care otherwise. He doesn't know what makes him say it but he exclaims, "Wouldn't miss it for anything." _Wha-? What is wrong with you! Why'd you say that! _Kendall scolded himself.

"Great!" Logan says, turning back around. Kendall caught up to him and couldn't bring himself to look over to Logan. He didn't want to know if for once the brunette wanted him to be there. He didn't want to think of how the other would react when he didn't see him in the crowd. _Just don't think, _Kendall told himself.

"I can't wait; are your mom and Harmony going?"

"Yes...and an old friend...but that doesn't matter, all of my other friends who aren't in the performance or stage crew are working or are going to this...new club..."

Kendall's face pales. "New club?"

"Yeah, what was it...Midnight something..." Logan muttered. "It's supposed to be really cool, but Steven, a friend from work says his cousin works there and it's supposed to just like ever club; dancing, drinking, and a lot of dark spaces if you know what I'm saying."

"Wow, that sure sounds like I really boring place to go," Kendall chuckled nervously.

"You look pale, did you have some bad coffee?" Logan asked.

"No, actually the coffee was really good."

"I don't drink coffee much anymore."

Kendall somehow felt that, that was better left open; un-questioned. "What...what song are you singing for the talent show?"

"It's a surprise."

"C'mon. Tell me," Kendall pressed. "Is it a song I know?"

Logan shook his head, and bit back a smirk. "Nope. I don't think any one knows it."

"What, is it like by a neglected artist? Everyone knows the Beatles," Kendall pointed out.

"One, the Beatles were not and are not neglected artists, and two; it's not a Beatle song."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think I'd know if I was sure or not."

Kendall badgered, "Give me a hint at least? Is it pop? Rock? What?"

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure it's pop," Logan said.

"Tell me!"

"No! And if you do not stop asking, I am going to find someone very big and very strong, and will have him beat you up and lock you in the janitor's supply closet."

"You wouldn't do that, and who is this person?"

Logan sighed in annoyance. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"But...I don't wanna find out," Kendall whined realizing what it would mean if he found out.

"Then stop asking, Kendall."

Kendall nodded. His true reason for asking was because he knew he wouldn't be there to hear.

* * *

><p>~Night of the talent show~<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall jumped into the back of Jett's car, as he did so he tried to shove away any pang of regret. Kendall tried to convince himself over and over again that Logan wouldn't care; heck, he threatened to have him beaten and locked in a closet. Jo turned her around in the passenger seat. "This is going to be so awesome!" She squealed.<p>

"Yeah...awesome," Kendall tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Kendall; we told you already that none of us are planning on getting drunk," Jett sighed in an almost mocking way.

"I know, I'm sure the club has some rule about people under eighteen though."

"Then we'll lie and say we're in our twenties," Jett answered.

"That never works," Kendall warned. "Besides, we all look _way _to young to be in our twenties."

"True, but then maybe the real twenty year olds will be jealous," Jo chirped.

"How does that…" Kendall began.

"Ooh! We're here!" Jett exclaimed pulling up to a dark alleyway. Stairs led downward, a neon sign flashed above them. They got out and carefully walked down the stairs. Jett knocked on the door and a man who looked to be in his early thirties, opened it.

"How old are all you?" He questioned.

"Twenty," Jett exclaimed.

"Nineteen," Jo continued.

"Nineteen," Kendall finished.

The man examined them. "Huh. Okay, welcome to Midnight break out." He smiled. "Enjoy yourselves."

"See he totally bought it," Jo whispered to Kendall once they were inside.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess so."

Jett shouldered his way to the front. "The Jenifers, James and Annie are over by the bar!"

"Bar?" Kendall hissed under his breath.

"No one's drinking, and if they are you don't have to," Jo pointed out. Kendall nodded slowly.

"Hi, Jo, Jett...Kendall?" curly Jenifer greeted. "I thought you were going to the talent show tonight."

"I...changed my mind," Kendall says honestly.

"Good, I mean you'd be stupid to miss out on this," blonde Jenifer stated.

Kendall bit his bottom lip. "Uh-huh."

Throughout the night strobe lights flashed endlessly, multi-color disco balls spun, and music echoed through the club sending vibrations through the ground. Kendall was having fun with his friends, but couldn't bite back the feeling of pure, utter guilt. _Maybe I'll get lucky and Logan would throw up out of anxiety then won't perform at all! _Kendall thought. _ACK! No, that would be terrible...maybe Mrs. Mitchell will video tape it._

"Kendall," James exclaimed, pushing his way over to the blonde; Annie behind him. "Quite standing around, Annie and I just requested Party rock Anthem."

"I thought Annie thought that song was annoying," Kendall murmured.

"I do," Annie sighed. "So I requested a song for after that, that isn't as irritating."

"LMFAO is not irritating," James argued. The music abruptly changed. "Oh. There it is now."

"C'mon, Kendall," Annie pressed.

"Alright," Kendall said with a small shrug. He did admit, maybe dancing around with friends was a lot more fun than sitting around in an auditorium. Jo bounced over to Kendall as the son boomed on.

"You look like you're having fun," she shouted over the music.

"Yeah, you were right," Kendall admitted in an equal ton. The song slowly faded off.

"Okay, now we're goin to slow it down so grab that special someone," the DJ said into the mic.

"I'm going to go find Jett," Jo said. Kendall couldn't say anything in response. He had frozen over completely. This song reminded him. Reminded him of Logan. It was Sparks will fly. Their music video song. Kendall followed the direction in which Jo went and found her slow dancing with Jett.

"Jo, Jett; I'm gonna, my curfew it's almost up, it's a long walk," Kendall stuttered.

"It's only 11: 50, and Jett can drive you," Jo mumbled.

"No, I'm fine; thanks for bringing me here," Kendall sighed. "Bye guys."

Kendall knew the talent show was long over. He knew where Logan was and _knew_ he'd feel better if he apologized. Kendall had made a promise...that he didn't keep.

Logan sat beside the young oak, he starred up at the night sky. He didn't want to cry. He shouldn't cry. He wasn't sad. Logan knew he shouldn't be sad over this. The brunette reached over to Skyscraper Jr. and stroked it's small, individual leaf.

"Looks like we're both alone," Logan sighed. He jerked his head up at the sound of footsteps. "Kendall."

"Logan, you don't know how sorry I am."

"Where were you?" Loan demanded, keeping his voice even. Kendall looked at the ground. "Where were you?" Logan repeated a little harsher as he stood up to face the blonde.

"At an end of the year party at the…new club," Kendall answered quietly.

"What?" Logan felt like the words choked him as he said, "You went to _that _club? Kendall, I was expecting you to come to the talent show!"

"I know you were, and I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd be upset seeing how you act like you don't give a shit about me!" Kendall spat, sounding edgier than he wanted to.

"I act that way, sure; but, Kendall I do actually care about things, and this was one of them!" Logan countered. "You know, I wrote an _original _song for that night." The shorter boy's voice sounded as if it would crack at any moment, while at the same time venom coated each word.

"You did?"

"Yes, Kendall, I did!"

"Well I'm sorry, if you didn't want to tell me that!"

Logan let out a furious groan. "Kendall it was going to be a surprise, okay? Damn it, what the hell does it take for you to realize that I _wanted_ you to be there!"

"I don't care!" Kendall doesn't know what made him say that, but now he can't stop himself. "I don't know how or why you hate me, and I've tried to revive our relationship but you do nothing to meet me halfway!" Kendall grips Logan's shoulders. "Why. Do. You. Hate. Me?"

Logan brushed Kendall's hands away. "You really don't know...do you?" The brunette shook his head in disgust and stalked past Kendall.

"You know, I never thought Logan Mitchell would be a-"

"SHUT UP!" Logan Spat. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it anymore. Logan couldn't hold it in anymore... "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I HATE YOU? YOU'RE THE REASON MY FATHER LEFT!"

Kendall flinched. "What? You're kidding? Are yous seriously going to stand here and blame me for that? I had nothing to do with that!"

"YES, YOU DO!" Logan's voice shook while at the same time carried a lifetime's worth of anger. "Remember that night when you got drunk. That summer. That time where you were too drunk for your own good? DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID? "

"No, actually I try to forget!"  
>"YOU GOT MY DAD FIRED. YOU WERE DRIVING WHILE DRUNK AND CRASHED INTO HIS BOSSES CAR! And do you wanna know what made it worse?" Logan breathed out, "It. Was. My. Car. YOU GOT HIM FIRED, AND HE CAME HOME THAT NIGHT AND BEAT ME!"<p>

"Oh my god, Logan," Kendall's voice sympathized. "I didn't know."

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOU WERE DRUNK OFF YOUR ASS!" Logan took in a deep breath then released but still couldn't keep his voice calm. "HE LEFT AFTER THAT, AND MADE SURE MY MOM WAS FIRED! THEN HE PULLED ONE OF THOSE HOLLYWOOD BLACK-BALL THINGS AND MADE SURE NO ONE WOULD HIRE HER!" Kendall tried to speak, but Logan continued, "YOU'RE THE REASON MY FAMILY IS LIVING IN A TRAILER, YOU'RE THE REASON MY FATHER DISOWNED ME AS HIS SON, YOU'RE THE REASON MY LIFE IS A LIVING HELL!" Logan closed his eyes, then opened them again. He tried not to cry again, but this time he couldn't stop them. "Don't talk to me, Kendall. I mean it this time." With that, he shouldered past the blonde and walked slowly down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>So. You finally know. <strong>


	22. Blackbird

**You just found out the secret. Finally, right? So, this continues after Logan leaves Kendall standing there after exploding in his face, and stuff…yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p><em>I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, <em>Logan repeated over and over again in his head. _I hate his stupid Knight charm and everything about his stupid face! _Logan kicked a small rock until reaching the edge of the forest. He trudged onward, glancing around the dark woods. There was the occasional rustle of leaves but besides that, silence. Logan didn't want to walk anymore. He just wanted to collapse in the dirt and fall asleep...forever.

_No, _Logan thought, shaking the idea away. _Mom and Harmony need you, don't ever think of that, Logan. _The brunette leans against the nearest tree and takes a moment to calm his nerves. He wiped any remaining tears away with the back of his sleeve. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. The moment Logan answered, Dani's frantic voice demanded, "Logan, where are you?"

"H-heading home, why?" Logan answered. Her ton scared him. Something in her voice...something in her voice told him something wasn't right. "Did something happen?"

Dani cried, "I-it's Harmony, s-she was h-h-hit by a c-car!"

Logan felt like everything had frozen. Like time had slowed. She couldn't be right. "W-what?" Logan managed to cough out.

"We were walking home and then Harmony ran out and the car didn't see her," Dani explained, her voice strained.

"Where are you now?" Logan questioned.

"A-at the hospital, Logan...she keeps asking for you."

"I'll be right there!" Logan veered around and ran. _Shit, Harmony. Please don't be dead! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you! _It felt like hours on end had past before Logan finally skidded to a halt in front of the hospital. He burst through the doors and rushed over to the nearest doctor.

"Hello, may I help-"

"My sister...was...hit by a...car," Logan panted. "Harmony Mitchell..."

The doctor nodded slowly. "I see...right this way." He led Logan through the hospital to a room with a clear glass viewing. Logan felt his heart stop at the sight in front of him. His sister was spread out on the hospital bed, a few nurses and doctors gathered around her. There were a few tubes hooked up. Blood was coming out of wound Logan couldn't see. He felt the doctor pat his shoulder before leaving. Then he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind.

"It's going to be okay," Dani's voice assured. When she released him, Logan spun around; half at the fact he couldn't bear to see his sister like that anymore.

"No it won't," Logan said in a daze. "It'll never be okay! Don't you get it? If it had been me or you who was hit by the car then we would have survived, but Harmony's seven she can't survive an accident like that!"

Mrs. Mitchell stepped forward and hugged her son. "I know sweetie, I know..."

"Can I at least go in and see her?"

"Sorry, you can't; the doctors are working," Dani sighed, reaching over to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"But I-!" The brunette stopped himself. "I'm going to get some fresh air," Logan mumbled, shrugging her away. Still out of breath from running miles to the hospital, Logan walked as slowly as possible to the exit. There was nothing for him here. He didn't need to stay and watch his sister die before him. Before he fell asleep that night, he heard his mom and Dani arguing whether or not Dani should stay or not. Dani said she didn't want to leave the next morning after what happened, and Mrs. Mitchell said she didn't want Dani getting fired from her jobs. Logan drowned out both of them. _Nothing matters anymore. Just like in my song, _Logan thought. _No. It's like my song; with a dark twist. Nothing even matters; because Harmony is dead. _

Finally, when Mrs. Mitchell and Dani are both asleep, Logan slips out of bed. He searches the drawers for something. When he finds it, he sneaks outside and drags himself into the middle of the forest. Logan joked sickly, _ha, to think early this night I was telling myself no, don't do it. But now, nothing matters to you so this is for the best! _He says aloud, "Now it'll just be that easy to pull back and..." A sudden noise makes him drop it. Logan looked around for the source. He walks up to one of the trees and in the slanted moonlight, sees a bird looking down from its nest, chirping...no, it sounds like the bird is crying. Logan frowns. He follows it's pointed down gaze. At his feet is another bird. It cowers, tiny eyes shrouded with fear. Logan backed up and crouches in front of it. Examining the bird closer he identifies it to be a blackbird. Logan ran his hand over the birds back gently. He didn't feel any breaks, but this seemed to be a fledgling; it'd just learned to fly and probably couldn't do it properly yet. Logan stepped back further and stood up. "Well...now what?" He wondered. "Hmm...I guess I could...climb up there..." Logan reached over to the fledgling blackbird. It flapped its wings frantically as he picked it up. "Okay, easy enough, now how do I climb with it?"The brunette thought for the moment before wrapping one arm around the fledgling and the other around the trunk of the tree; thankful the tree was a maple. That way it'd be easier to climb. Logan slide carefully onto the branch with the nest and scooted over to it. He lay the blackbird fledgling down. "There you go," Logan whispered.

Logan sighed and watched the two birds greet each other. The brunette dropped out of the tree a few minutes later; landing right next to the item he pulled out of the drawer. He picked it up and ran the palm of his hand up and down its edge, drawing some blood. After that, Logan brings it away and glances back up at the tree. He smiled sadly and walked back to the trailer. It may sound corny, or cheesy; but Logan took it as a sign. A sign that everything would turn out okay. Everything would be fine...if he started over. If he...got to know Dani, deleted his father's phone number, started hanging out with his Blockbuster friends more…and forgot Kendall. Erase one layer of his life to start a new one. He didn't need Kendall. Or anyone.

"Everything's going to be alright," Logan sighed aloud. When he got back to the trailer, Logan careful cleaned the blade and hid it in the drawer. Then he cleaned the wounds on his palm before climbing into bed and falling asleep. As he drifts off to sleep, Logan hears the song of the blackbirds in the distance. He thinks of how he'll be there for Harmony tomorrow morning at the hospital, how he won't abandon his sister now. Logan knows it'll hurt like hell, but he remembers once promising Harmony he'd never leave her side. Logan isn't ready to break that promise now. He'll keep his promise, unlike Kendall. _No. Forget Kendall. He means nothing to you, _Logan thought confidently. And on that note, Logan let himself be shrouded in darkness.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Dani inquired once she, Mrs. Mitchell, and Logan were gathered around the door to Harmony's room in the hospital.<p>

Logan took in a deep breath. "Yes, I-I'm sure."

Mrs. Mitchell opened the door and Logan stepped in, taking the seat next to his sister. Harmony was motionless. Her face was pale and her eyes were closed. Logan reached over and ran his fingers through Harmony's hair for a moment or two. "C-can, I have some time alone with her?" Logan asked.

"Of course," Mrs. Mitchell said quietly. Once they've left, Logan moves his hand to Harmony's neck and checks her pulse. It's almost nonexistent. There's no way to save her now. Logan begins talking to her even though he knows she won't answer.

"So, Harmony...you...would have become a beautiful, amazing girl," Logan says, finishing with a small, sad laugh. "I...want you to know that you don't have to worry about me when you go to heaven...I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm...starting over." Logan starred at the tile flooring before looking back to his sister. "I know if you were _here_ you'd want me to sing to you...right?" A small breeze blew in from the open hospital window. "Alright. What song?" Logan heard the faint chirp of birds and thinks of the blackbirds. "Okay, blackbird it is. Great choice, I always loved the Beatles..." the brunette sighed and sang softly, "_blackbird singing in the dead of night...take these broken wings and learn to fly...all your life...you were only waiting, for this moment to arise...blackbird singing in the dead of night...take these sunken eyes and learn to see...all your life...you were only waiting, for this moment to be free..." _Logan choked back tears as he finished, "_blackbird fly...blackbird fly...into the light of the dark black night…" _He checks her pulse one last time, and this time there is none. "Bye, Harmony," Logan said softly. "I'll stay strong for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sad!<strong>


	23. Till I forget about You

**Not really going into much detail for June; July will be stuffed into this one chapter so sorry if it's too long. I've just been trying to make up for making January last FOREVER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>~July~<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall hadn't spoken to Logan in a while, the words of their argument forever burned into his mind. It was seriously getting annoying. Every night now, Kendall would stay up and try to remember that night when...<em>It <em>happened. Every day, whenever he was out for a walk or whatever, anytime he just happened to cross Logan, Kendall tried to ignore him. Every minute was spent trying to make sense of everything.

"Hey, Kendall; did you hear?" Jo asked.

"Hear what?" Kendall mumbled.

She pulled a flyer out from her jacket pocket. "Look, there'll be tryouts for the field hockey team in a week."

"I was thinking about doing that," James said, reaching over the table and taking the flyer.

"I was talking to Kendall," Jo exclaimed.

"I don't think I'll do it," Kendall admitted.

Carlos faced him, eyes wide. "Why not? It may just save that hockey scholarship thing!"

"You're seriously bringing that back?" The taller boy questioned.

"You...ur, used to really want one of them though," Camille pointed out, Jo nodding in agreement.

"Well maybe I've had a change of heart," Kendall said, his gaze locking with Jo's for a moment.

"Really?" Jo inquired.

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip. "Yeah."

"Okay, then," Camille said with a shrug. "Are you going to the annual firework spectacular at town hall?"

"Now that, I wouldn't miss," Kendall said. Before anyone can say anything, the door swings open and a group of laughing teens walk in. "Logan, what are you doing here."

Logan pauses and turns. He says something to the other teens and they get seated at a table while one of them goes to the counter. "What? Aren't I allowed to get smoothies with friends?" Logan challenged.

"Uh, o-of course," Kendall stammered. "Are those your work friends?"

"I think they can be referred to as just friends now; not 'work friends.'"

"Okay."

Logan nodded slowly before rejoining his group. The guy next to him whispered something and Kendall could just make out Logan saying, "Yeah. That's Kendall."

_Does he talk about me? _Kendall wondered suddenly. _I shouldn't care. Should I? I mean I'm going to try to forget about him like he's forgetting about me. But if Logan's talking about me does that even count as forgetting? _

"Kendall!" Jo exclaimed.

"Wha-?" Kendall muttered. "What?"  
>"Are you going to the fireworks or not?" Carlos questioned.<p>

Kendall sighed. "Yeah, sure; why wouldn't I?"

"Logan's going," Jo answered quickly. "I heard you two are going to try to avoid each other, and I doubt him just being here isn't doing either of you any good."

"Logan doesn't have to talk to me and I don't have to talk to him," Kendall pointed out. Jo bit back a smirk of satisfaction upon hearing this. She and Jett had succeeded. Maybe one day they'd tell Kendall and he'd thank him for showing him the right way to go. Both Kendall and Logan were better of without each other. End of story.

"Good for you," Jo said, her smirk settling to a small smile.

James glanced down at his watch. "Well, seeing how we've all finished our smoothies; can I go?"

"Why?" Carlos scoffed.

"I kinda made plans with Annie," James admitted sheepishly. He got up and headed for the door. "Sorry!"

"Aw..." Carlos whined. "I'm gonna text Jenifer!" He whipped out his cell phone.

Camille stiffened. "No you're not!" She reached over the table and took it. "Just because James is going to hang with his girlfriend, it doesn't mean you have to make plans with yours." Jo shifted uncomfortably when she said that. "What, you okay Jo?" Camille asked her friend.

"I...was going to leave and meet up with Jett in a few minutes," Jo said quietly.

"Fine," Camille snapped suddenly. "Both of you are excused."

"Okay!" Carlos says hastily before bolting out the door.

Jo mused, "You two are okay with us leaving?"

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Whatever," Camille adds under her breath.

Once they were out, Kendall moved to the booth and sat next to her. "You okay?"

Camille sighed. "Actually, no."

"Do you still like James?"

"Oh...no."

"Are you jealous all our friends have boyfriends and girlfriends?" Kendall inquired.

"Just one."

"But you just said-"

Camille turned to face him. "It's not James."  
>"Whoa..." Kendall leaned over and whispered. "You're lesbian?"<p>

Camille gasped and slapped him. "No! It's not Jo you idiot," she hissed. "I have nothing against homosexuals, but I'm straight thank you very much."

"Sorry…wait, then that leaves Carlos."

"Yup."

Kendall's eyes widened. "How long have you...?"

"I...it just made sense. We've been hanging out a lot more; he's been asking me to join him and James in whatever, when Jenifer can't go out. And...Then I started getting jealous whenever he did hang with her."

"Why not tell him, you know he'll like you back," Kendall urges.

Camille shook her head and said distantly, "he's too head over heels in love with Jenifer; a guy like Carlos would never go for a girl like me."

"By...a guy like Carlos you mean carefree, loyal, and loving?" Kendall smiled. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Maybe I'll tell him at the fireworks."

"You should. I'm sure it'll work out; Jenifer...I doubt she had any true feelings for him."

"I know this may sound insensitive; but you and Logan didn't work things out, what if the same happens with me and Carlos?" Camille inquired.

Kendall was quiet for a few seconds. He glanced over to Logan's table. "It'll work. Carlos never hated you, and you two argued; yes...but it was the kind of arguing you do when you love someone...Logan and I _fought_. There was nothing but anger when we did."

"But you felt for him," Camille points out in a quiet, gentle voice.

Kendall sighed inwardly. "I know."

* * *

><p>The fourth of July came quickly and almost everyone in town gathered to watch the fireworks. Kendall walked over to Camille who was nervously gulping down a class of fruit punch. "Where's Carlos?" Kendall asked.<p>

"With the Jenifers," Camille replied hastily. Kendall followed her gaze and saw Carlos laughing with the Jenifers under a small maple.

"Do you want me to get him to come over?" Kendall offered.

"No...I need to do this myself," Camille declined, a hint of regret edging her words.

"Alright, I'll be here if you need backup."

"Thanks, Kendall."

Kendall watch as Camille walked over to the tree and pull Carlos away from the Jenifers. The blonde was watching them talk to each other when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a boy about his age with light brown hair. "Hi, I'm Steven," he introduced himself. "I work with Logan."

"Oh, I think I saw you earlier this month; I'm-"

"Kendall; I know."

_So he does still talk about me! _Kendall thinks. "Okay, nice to meet you then."

"Do you know where Logan is?" Steven asked.

"No, sorry," Kendall said. But Kendall actually did have an idea as to where Logan may be. _Knowing Logan, he'll want to escape the crowd; he's probably on that rooftop where we filmed the sunset. _

"That's okay; bye, Kendall," Steven exclaimed, veering around and heading off in the other direction. Kendall shrugs and focuses his attention back to Camille and Carlos. They are sitting down now. Camille is the only one talking and Carlos is staring at her looking- for the first time his life- content with what she's saying. Kendall smiles sadly. _Why can't it work that way for me and Logan? _His mind then lectures, _well, one: he _hated _you; two: he _hates _you now because of...you know; and three: he might be STRAIGHT! _Kendall's smile fades when he remembers all of this.

He texts Logan out of sudden curiosity, _where r u? I kno u dnt want 2 talk, but txting doesn't rlly count does it? ~KK_

Kendall isn't really expecting to get a response this time, but while he waits; Kendall heads over to the tree where his friends had resigned. "See ya later," Carlos chirped, getting up and bounding off.

"How'd it go?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos said...that he feels the same way," Camille exclaimed brightly. "He said he's going to find the Jenifers and tell his that she wasn't right for him."

"You think Jenifer will understand?"

"Jenifer Woods? I don't know. She may be nicer than the other Jenifers but she cries easily; plus the other Jenifers are defense of each other so he may want to run after delivering the news," Camille rambled.

"Not that I'm complaining, but he's breaking up with Jenifer this easily?" Kendall inquired.

"As it turns out, Carlos said he never really found any sparks when they kissed."

"Oh, and then you two...?"

"Uh-huh."

Kendall asked, "I thought the Jenifers were over here with you guys, did they see?"

"No, they all went over to one of the snack tables," Camille explained.

"Hmm."

The two are startled when a loud 'BOOM' sounds. The fireworks have started. Everyone settles down on beach blankets or the stairs of a building while some just settle for the grass. Kendall glances around and feels as if everyone has someone. He's seriously considering finding his sister so he won't feel like a complete outsider; when a text buzzes in.

_Yes. It counts; and I know you probably guessed but I'm at the old playground ~LM_

_Actually I thought u were on the rooftop ~KK_

_Oh. ~LM_

Kendall wonders whether or not he should go see Logan knowing the brunette probably still wanted nothing to do with him. Kendall felt furious with himself and was very conflicted over everything at the moment. Right now Kendall just needed someone, _anyone _to trust, because right now; Kendall didn't even trust himself. Before he knows what he's doing, the blonde is shouldering his way through the crowd and is running to the playground. When he arrives, Logan looks down from the top of the slide.

"I knew you'd come," he sighed simply.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kendall spoke up over the fireworks.

Logan shook his head. "You don't have to; the fireworks actually look great from here."

"Yeah, I know."

Logan slid down the slide and walked over to Kendall who had settled down on one of the benches. "Can you do me a favor?" The shorter boy asked awkwardly.

Kendall stood up again. "Anything."

"Can you forget about me?"

"Hu? Logan, I-"

"I need you to forget about me. That's the only way. Nothings working on you; maybe you need to just meet me halfway and forget," Logan said.

_But I don't want to forget! _Kendall wanted to say the words aloud. "I-I'll try, I mean. It shouldn't be too hard," he stutters.

"Good..." Logan turns on the heels of his sneakers and walks away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kendall said.

"Home." Logan mumbled, not looking back. "I need to be back with my family now. They-my mom didn't come...and..." Logan sounded like he was having a hard time speaking the last words, "Harmony."

Kendall knew that 'home' for Logan was a trailer and it hurt more than anything for Kendall to know it was his fault.

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't going home. He ran down the streets until skidding to a halt in front of the cemetery. Logan entered slowly and searched for the gravestone bearing his sister's name. When he found it, the brunette trace the engravings with his finger. Saying her name out loud made it easier to walk away from Kendall. It was like a reminder that he'd be breaking his promise by talking the blonde.<p>

"I've gotta stop telling my friends about him," Logan says to the stone. "Right? I'm not even dissing him. If I'm going to talk about him I should at least point out only the negatives, right? Harms? How hard do you think it could possibly be to forget about someone?" A soft breeze blew gently against his face. "I know, I sound like a total hypocrite since I'm not doing a good job in forgetting you; but you're my sister and how can you possibly forget someone you love that much?"Logan hears the distant sound of the fireworks as they're carried on the wind. "You loved fireworks...wherever you are now I'm sure you have an amazing view of them...I wish you hadn't gotten hit by that car." Logan sighed and straightened himself before leaving the graveyard. Every once and a while he'd stop by and have quick 'talks' with his sister. Logan kept the talks a brief few minutes, not wanting to stay too long knowing he'd end up crying if he did.

The days that marched on after the fourth of July went smoothly for Logan. Things began to seem better for Logan. He thought everything was just beginning to be better again. Starting over was working pretty well for Logan. The brunette was in the middle of organizing the romance section when Steven pointed out, "You've been a great mood lately."

"Yeah, so?"

"Is it because of that whole starting over thing?" Erica inquired.

Logan shrugged. "I guess."

"Are you sure kicking Kendall out of your life was necessary?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, and its for a very personal reason, so don't ask," Logan said briskly. "And hey, don't you three have...stuff to do?"

"Nah," All three say in unison.

"Why leave Tori to do everything?" Logan questioned.

"We thought it'd be fun-er to bother you," Ethan exclaimed.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Fun-er isn't a word."

"You're no fun," Ethan pouted. "I think I'm going to go help Tori."

Erica laughed softly. "I swear sometimes he's secretly a 10-year old." She followed slowly behind Ethan.

Logan shrugged and went back to organizing. After Steven left to help some customers, Logan received a text from Kendall,

_I can't forget about you ~KK_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, this was shorter than I thought it'd be; but HA for stealing old Jendall stuff. Sorry if the chapter sucked though, I wasn't very satisfied with this one X**


	24. Logan's savior

**Psyched for "BTsingle!" First Kendall/Logan episode in a long time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>~August~<p>

* * *

><p>It was August now, and there was still no response from Logan. Kendall spent most of his time moping around inside, starring at his cell phone waiting for something to happen. Katie walked into the kitchen and sighed in annoyance. She took an apple from the bowl on the counter and hurtled it at the back of her brother's head. It successfully hit. Kendall turned in the stool. "Ow?"<p>

"Ugh!" Katie snapped, "Would you move your lazy ass for just a few minutes?"

"Watch your language," Kendall warned. "And, my ass is just fine where it is, thanks."

"Logan said to forget about him so why not do that?" Katie questions him.

"I...gah! I can't," Kendall blurted out.

Katie put her head on one side and crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"It's...it's stupid," the blonde muttered.

Katie threw her arms up in frustration and stalked off. "Just come to me whenever if you're ready to talk about it."

Kendall shook his head before moving his gaze back to his cell phone. The song for Carlos' ringtone plays. Kendall groans in annoyance before answering, "What do you want, Carlos?"

"I just wanted to say thank you..." Carlos mumbles on the other end.

"Thank me for what?" Kendall asks, sounding harsher than intended.

"For helping Camille, we may not have ended up together; I've been meaning to thank you."

"Oh, no problem."

Carlos asks after a moment or two, "Camille and I are going to catch a movie, wanna come with?"

"Nah, I'm busy," Kendall lied.

"Really? Because it says on your sister's Skuttlebutter that you've been sitting inside starring at your cell phone," Carlos said smugly.

"She wha-? Ugh! I need to have a serious talk my little sister..." Kendall huffed.

"So do you wanna come with us?"

"No, I'm just gonna stay home."

"Okay…talk to ya later Kendall," Carlos exclaimed.

Kendall hung up and placed his cell phone down. His gaze moved to the refrigerator where the summer hockey schedule was posted. James had stopped by once to proudly report that he was the new team captain. He had also brought an extra schedule just in case Kendall was ever to change is mind. Kendall shook the idea away. It was just too hard to focus on anything anymore. For the second time, Kendall's cell phone rang. The blonde glanced down at the caller-ID and his heart skipped a beat.

"Logan?" Kendall answered.

"Hey... So I got your text...and read your sister's latest Skutbut," Logan said awkwardly.

"Great, I mean...yeah," Kendall sighed in defeat.

"I've thought it over, and how about this Friday I come over your house and we can talk about it," Logan offered.

Without any hesitation, Kendall agrees, "Yeah; what time?"

"Does 10:00 sound good to you? I might be a little late, I work later on Friday's now."

"Sure, and that's fine."

"I'll see you then."

When Kendall hung up he jumped off of the stool and walked into the living room. "Hey, Katie do you want to go outside and skateboard with me?"

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Katie questioned.

"Logan just called and we made plans for him to come over and talk it out on Friday," Kendall explained.

"Good to hear big bro," she says as she gets off the couch. "And...Skateboarding?"

"What? Would you rather play some roller hockey?"

"Nevermind, I'll just be...at Kyle's house," Katie said, hastily running to the front door. "Thanks anyways; maybe you should go hang out with James or Dak or...some other dude!" With that, she hurried out of the house.

"What was that about?" Kendall wondered aloud. "Hmm, maybe she's right. But Carlos is at the movies, and I think Jett is on a double date with Jo, James, and Annie...And I think Dak may have been planning to ask out Sasha...Wow, I have _got _to stop talking to myself."

* * *

><p>~Present day~<p>

* * *

><p>Jett stalked along the street, Wayne-Wayne following behind. "Dude, are you sure about this?" Wayne-Wayne whispered.<p>

"Yes," Jett hissed. "Jo and I agreed to keep those two apart!"

"And is this really necessary to do so?" Wayne-Wayne demanded.

Jett rounded on his friend. "Hey, don't tell me you've gone soft!"

"I haven't," Wayne-Wayne spat defensively.

"Then shut up and follow me!"

Both boys hid in a shrub on the other side of the road and watched a group of teenagers leave the building on the opposite side. One of the guys paused and said something to another at the entrance before joining the others. Once their car drove away, the remaining teen turned around and re-entered the building.

"C'mon," Jett ordered, leading Wayne-Wayne across the street. They ducked over to the right side and Wayne-Wayne handed Jett something from his jacket pocket. Jett peered into the open window and reached an arm inside. There was a click then sudden warmth coursed through the wall. Jett pulled his arm out quickly. "Run!" He instructed Wayne-Wayne, and they both sped across the road and kept running.

* * *

><p>Kendall checked his watch again. 11:45. "I can't believe Logan didn't show up," he mutters. Kendall reaches for the remote and turns on the TV. It's just some boring news cast. The blonde reached for his cell phone when James' ring ton plays. Kendall knew he couldn't really blame Logan though, after that fight they had. Still, he was really hoping for a second chance.<p>

"What do you want James?" Kendall demanded, half angry at himself when he spoke.

"I just wanted to know when the next hockey practice was."

"God, James can't you memorize one freaking schedule?" Kendall snapped. "It's tomorrow afternoon!"

"Okay, okay, you really should get some help about your anger management issues."

"Whatever," Kendall murmured. He is about to change the channel when something familiar flashes on the screen. There has been a fire at Blockbuster…Kendall remembers that Logan said he was working there tonight…Kendall slowly rises to his feet, his heart beating faster.

"No one is quite sure how the fire started," The reporter says. "Firemen have identified no remaining life in the building, and are attempting to put it out, for it has already begun to spread."

But there is life. "Kendall?" James says.

Kendall let's the phone fall from his hand and runs out of the house.

"Kendall! Kendall!"

The blonde rushed out side and immediately jumped into his car. Kendall didn't car that he was driving past the speed limit, this was far too important to be taking it slow. By the time Kendall reached Blockbuster, the fire had spread to the surrounding buildings. Kendall got out and stalked past the policemen and spectators. He ducked under the caution tape and snuck into the building, ignoring the firefighters who had called to him. Coughing, Kendall silently cursed the fact that Logan chose the largest Blockbuster on the freaking planet to work at. "Logan!" Kendall called in a strained voice. He jumped back when a piece of the ceiling collapsed in front of him. Kendall pushed aside the remains of a door and entered a small room. His heart stopped when his gaze locked onto a motionless body among a pile of rumble. Kendall rushed over and shook the body. "Logan! Wake up, we have to get out of here; e-everything's going to collapse," Kendall coughed. Logan blinked his eyes open.

"K-Kendall?" The brunette rasped. "W-what happened?"

"That's not important now; can you stand up?"

Logan struggled to sit up for a moment before yelping in pain and collapsing again. "No; something's wrong with my leg!"

Kendall's heart dropped. "What happened?"

"Some the ceiling tile burned off and landed on my leg; it almost burned my leg too but I managed to use my uniform to put it out," Logan explained weakly. "Kendall...Just leave me; you don't need to die too."

"You're not dying," Kendall assured. "Here, let me help you." The blonde wrapped his arm around the shorter boy and guided him through the thick smog. The dark layer of smoke made it harder and harder to see, the flames constantly trapping them.

"Kendall, go; I'll just end up dragging you down," Logan coughed. Kendall only shook his head. He caught sight of police lights and he moved faster. The taller boy let out a sudden cry when something hit him hard on the back of the head. Kendall ignored it knowing he needed to get Logan to safety. When they were finally out, everything became a blur. A firefighter led Kendall far off and sat him down. That same firefighter gave Kendall something to help him breath. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Logan being moved by the paramedics into the hospital truck. Then, he gave way to dizzying darkness.

* * *

><p>Hours and hours on end moved past. Kendall thought heard people talking around him and managed to force his eyes open. He is lying in a hospital bed. James, Carlos, Annie, Camille, and Jo are all squeezed into his room.<p>

"W-why am I in the hospital? Is Logan okay?" Kendall rasps, sitting up.

"Kendall...they said something hit your head when you were saving Logan and that caused you to get a minor concussion," Annie explained softly.

"Logan got some pretty bad burns and broke his left leg," Jo added. Kendall thought he saw a flash of guilt in her eyes but decided it was nothing.

"But he's alive, right?" Kendall asks.

"Yes, he's alive," James says.

Kendall sighed in relief and lay down again. "How the hell do you think that fire even started?" He asked suddenly.

"No one knows," Carlos exclaimed. "It was so weird though, huh?"

Jo laughed in an almost nervous way, "Yeah; weird."

"Well, I guess we'll never know," Camille sighs, casting a sideways glance over to her best friend.

"Anyways...do you guys know when I'm allowed out of the hospital?" Kendall wonders.

"Tomorrow morning; you can get out of bed now though if you want to see Logan," Annie said.

"Hmm, okay; I'll be sure to do that later," Kendall says distantly. Exhaustion has begun to take over again. "Thanks for visiting guys."

"We were happy to, buddy," Carlos said gently.

Jo was the last to leave Kendall. She let him ramble on in a sleepy haze until he completely fell asleep. Jo closed the door carefully behind her and nearly bumped into Jett when she turned around. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. Jo took in a deep breath and pulled her boyfriend aside. "Jett, what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I visit my old pal, Kendall?" He asked smugly.

"Did you start that fire?" Jo demanded fiercely.

Jett shrugged. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"I said we were going to keep them apart, not try to kill Logan," Jo hissed.

"Well-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jo interrupted. "When did you ever think it would be a good idea to set something on fire!"

"Keep your voice down," Jett snarled.

"So you did do it!"

"Yes!"

"Jett!" Jo spat. "Ugh! I can't believe you!" She shook her head in disgust. "Get out of here," the blonde girl ordered coldly. "Get out of this hospital, and don't ever call me again, Jett; we're over!"

Jett snorted, "Fine; I was going to break up with you anyway."

Jo watched, her heart icy, as he stalked away down the halls. Jo sighed. She knew she had made the right decision, and now there was only one more thing she had to do. Jo asked a doctor where Logan Mitchell was and then she was off. Jo peered into the square window of the door and saw Logan lying awake. She opened the door. "Hi, Logan," she said quietly.

"Hi," Logan mumbled.

Jo sat in the chair next to Logan's hospital bed. "So, I'm really sorry about what happened."

Logan shrugged. "I got out alive, didn't I?"

"Kendall saved you."

"I know."

For a few minutes, there was silence between the two. Jo took in a deep breath, "He loves you." Logan didn't look over to her. Jo rested her hand on his arm. "Logan, did you hear me? Kendall loves you."

"I heard you," Logan says, his voice sounding like it was going to crack. "I just can't believe you."

Jo closes her eyes for a moment. "Then why else do you think Kendall wouldn't give up on you all this time? He really does love you, Logan." When Logan said nothing, Jo got up. She paused at the door. "Just give it some thought."

Once she was gone, Logan took the pillow from behind his head and buried his face in it. "I. Am. So. Stupid," Logan cried, his voice muffled.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night when almost all the staff had left the hospital, Kendall snuck out of his room and tip-toed off to Logan's. The brunette was sound asleep when Kendall slipped in. He sat down, his gaze moving to Logan's leg was held up in one of those sling things. Kendall reached out a hand and gently stroked Logan's cheek. "Looks like we're both still alive," Kendall sighs.<p>

"Yeah," Logan's small voice said wearily. Kendall quickly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were awa-"

Logan opened his eyes. "Jo told me."

"Jo told you what?" Kendall wondered.

The shorter boy shifted awkwardly. "Kendall; how...how do you feel about homosexuals?"

"Well, I don't have a problem with them; why?"

"Jo told me you loved me," Logan sighed. Kendall's green eyes widened.

"I-I wanted to tell you but I just, Logan; please don't hate me again," Kendall begged, looking away from the shorter boy. Logan bit his bottom lip knowing he'd regret what he was about to do. The brunette propped himself up with one arm and leaned forward. Kendall was startled when their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss. When they pulled away, their gazes locked for a few moments before they reconnected.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. Could have done better, but finally some real Kogan huh? Bet you didn't see that last part coming! <strong>


	25. Call me b e a utiful

**Okay, after this there will be only two more chapters left.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>Logan limped over to the green park bench and set his crutches aside. He sighed and starred up at the clear blue sky. Logan was arguing whether or not to tell Kendall about Harmony's death. Things <em>were <em>seeming to go back to normal. Kendall made Logan tell his mom about the whole trailer situation, and Mrs. Knight instantly offered up the guest room in the Knight's basement. Mrs. Mitchell accepted the offer and she and Logan would move in before school started. Not only that, but Mrs. Knight had paid for Kendall _and _Logan's hospital bill (seeing how Mrs. Mitchell probably wouldn't be able to). Yup, the Mitchell family sure owed them big time.

"Hey, Logie; I've been looking for you," Kendall exclaimed, plopping himself down beside Logan.

"Well, here I am," Logan mumbled. "It wasn't too easy to guess though."

"Yeah...how's your leg?"

"I don't know, how's your head?"

Kendall laughed softly. "I think I'll be alright; how much longer do you need to use the crutches?"

"Probably only for, four to six weeks," Logan said.

"Oh..." Kendall mumbled. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Logan sighed and met Kendall's gaze. "Actually there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yeah, Logie?"

"Remember the night of the talent show when I...yelled at you then stormed off?" Logan began. Kendall nodded and then the brunette continued, "Well, I was just walking back to the trailer and I got a call...saying my little sister was hit by a car."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Wait, does this mean that-"

"Harmony's dead," Logan sighed, biting down so hard on his bottom lip that it starts to bleed.

"I'm...so sorry," Kendall says in a quiet, stunned voice. The blonde hesitantly scoots closer to Logan, who rests his head against Kendall's shoulder. "Not to offend you or anything; but why are you Mitchell's so content on keeping secrets?"

"It'd be better if we didn't, huh?" Logan mumbled. Kendall glanced down at him. The taller boy shrugged.

"Everyone has secrets; but, maybe you need to know when a secret must be kept or not," Kendall said, giving Logan a quick peck on the forehead.

"Then you should know I have a 24-year old sister, Dani."

"What? Logan, I think everyone would have noticed if you had another sister."

Logan closed his eyes. "Listen...my father wasn't half the man everyone thought he was; he was embarrassed of Dani so he hid her in the basement of our old house."

"That's terrible; why didn't your mom do anything?" Kendall questions.

Logan opened his eyes again. "She was scared of him and kept silent because she didn't want him hurting me or Dani...and when she eighteen; she ran away. We didn't hear from her and my mom and I were sure she was dead." Kendall was about to comment, when Logan continued, "all those bad things that happen on TV or in books...it happens to me."

Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Your life wasn't all bad. You're talented, smart, and have friends who really care about you."

"James and Carlos you mean? We never hang out that much after...you know..."

"No; well, yes; but also those guys you worked with, Camille...me."

Logan shifted so he was facing Kendall. "Yeah, I guess...it still doesn't change anything."

A few minutes had past before Kendall said, "I missed you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you wouldn't talk to me and whenever you did you'd yell...I missed our closeness."

Logan nodded slowly. "Are...you sure this is going to work out?"

"I know it will," Kendall whispered, leaning down to kiss Logan again. When they parted, Kendall stood up. "Do you wanna head back to my...our house?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do, right?"

"Yeah; wait, were you exaggerating or...?"

Logan cut him off, "help me up?"

"Of course," Kendall took Logan's hand and pulled him up. He handed the brunette his crutches and took a small step back. "Those can't be easy to use," Kendall stated.

"Trust me, they aren't."

As they walked, Logan couldn't help but doubt himself more than he ever had. _Am _I _really ready to transition from hate to love just like that? _He wondered. _Kendall's trying his best to fix everything and I've already forgiven him; but is this too big a jump? I guess I'd be lying though if I said I didn't miss being so close him. _Logan thought for a long time back to when they were. _Maybe I did feel the same way, but if I did it was probably erased after the incident. _

"So...you really think we're ready to be in a relationship," Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. "We were always ready..." the blonde added in an almost inaudible voice.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I figured out Kendall loves me because his ex-girlfriend told me and then when he visited me in the hospital I kinda kissed him and now we're boyfriends but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that-"<p>

"Whoa, Logan; slow down! Take a deep breath...and untangle yourself from the phone cord; I'm sure that won't be easy considering you're using crutches."

"Wha-?" Logan realized then that his pacing had caused him to be wrapped. "Sorry, Steven; I just...you're gay, right? I could use some advice here!" The brunette exclaimed as he set the crutches aside and carefully untangled.

"Yes; but I think you need to solve this one on your own," Steven said.

"But-"

"Logan! If you're really this insecure about it; talk to Kendall."

Logan snorted, "If I had a nickel for every time someone said that..." He shook his head. "Thanks; see you whenever." When Logan hung up, Kendall entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Logan," Kendall greeted. "Who was that?"

"Oh, no one important..." Logan gripped onto the counter for support. "Can we talk about...us?"

"What's there to talk about? I thought we had that worked out."

"Yeah, but..."

Kendall interrupted, "I'll help you up the stairs if you want to talk about it in private."

"Sure."

After a struggle up the stairs, Logan collapsed backwards onto Kendall's bed. "That was exhausting," the brunette joked.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, closing the door behind him. "Now I know what you're going to say; but everything _will _work out. Like you said, what happens in books and TV happens to you; and almost 99% of the time things work out well in both."

"I know, but what if we're that one percent?" Logan sighs. Kendall sat next to Logan.

"I'll make sure we won't be," the taller boy promised.

Logan sat up. "...how could you possibly love someone like me?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "If this is an, 'I'm not perfect' speech, then-"

"No, it's just how terrible I was to you...If I were you I would've given up."

"I deserved it though," Kendall stated as if he hadn't heard the last bit. The blonde glanced over to Logan. "You had every right to be mad..." Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's waist and drew him closer. "I love you, and if taking it slow is what it'll take to make you comfortable; then that's what we'll do."

"We'll only have about one year before you have to go to college," Logan muttered. "We don't have time to take it slow."

Kendall frowned. "Wait, you aren't going to college?"

"What do you think? My family would never be able to afford it..."

Kendall sighs, "I wish it was you going; you're the one who deserves it; I'm just some jock who probably only would go to a college for its sports programming."

"You're not just some jock," Logan said softly. Wanting to test the boarders again, the shorter boy turned his head and connected his lips with Kendall's for a few seconds. Before the blonde can say anything, Logan points out, "everyone _deserves _to go to college, Kendall."

Kendall shook his head to clear it. "I know; I'm just saying if I could, I'd give my college fund to you."

Logan blinked. "You'd do that?"

"My mom would kill me, but yeah," Kendall answers.

"I wouldn't blame her, some parents start saving up money the moment they learn they're pregnant."

Kendall wanted to say, 'you'd be worth it,' but figured that be pushing it a little too far. "Right...so, whattya want to do."

"I'd actually love to sing with you again; our voices sound really good together."

"They do; I'll be right back," Kendall said. He grabbed his guitar out of its case in the closet and slug the guitar strap over his shoulder. "Any requests?"

"Um...well one afternoon while you were out doing whatever, I was on YouTube and found this song; so I printed out the chords," Logan said.

"When'd you do that?"

"I don't know, maybe when I was first let out of the hospital." Logan asked, "Can you run downstairs and get the music? It should be on the bedside table on my side."

"Sure, Logan," Kendall said. He hurried downstairs and to the basement. The blonde entered the guest room and instantly spotted the sheet music. Kendall picked it up and smiled when he saw the song title. He thinks, _leave it Logan to choose a sentimental song._ "Alright, I got it," he exclaimed as he walked back into his bedroom. "I'll just start playing and then you can jump in."

Logan nodded and after Kendall played for a few seconds he began, "_she read me the note he left on her bed; snuck in her room right after she left...and put petals on the ground...her head on his shoulder as they walk down the hall; I'm left to wonder if I'll ever fall in love, and where is he now?" _

Kendall sang, "_She's with him, I'm in the backseat; know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing, I've never been...where they are...I wanna be..."_

They both harmonized, "_I wanna be...blown away; I wanna be swept off my feet, I wanna be the one who makes it hard to be to breathe... I wanna be lost in a love, I wanna be a dream come true...I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you...just call me beautiful...call me beautiful...call me beautiful...call me b-e-a-utiful..."_

Kendall continued, "_its Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game, in the front row screamin' out his name; as he turns to her and smiles...every where I look, people holding hands, when am I gonna get me chance at love? My chance at love..."_

Logan joined in, "_Cause she's with him and I'm still hurting, I try to pretend but its not workin; I just wanna be...where they are..." _

Both sang, _"I wanna be...blown away; I wanna be swept off my feet, I wanna be the one who makes it hard to be to breathe... I wanna be lost in a love, I wanna be a dream come true...I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you...just call me beautiful...call me beautiful...call me beautiful...call me b-e-a-utiful..." _

"_My heart is waiting for your love, my hand is waiting for your touch, my lips...just wanna be kissed by you..." _Kendall sung.

"_I wanna be...blown away; I wanna be swept off my feet, I wanna be the one who makes it hard to be to breathe... I wanna be lost in a love, I wanna be a dream come true...I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you...just call me beautiful...call me beautiful...call me beautiful...call me b-e-a-utiful...beautiful... call me beautiful...call me beautiful...call me b-e-a-utiful..." _They finished.

"I still think you sound amazing," Kendall concluded.

"Really? You're probably way better," Logan sighed.

"No; seriously, you should get signed by someone," Kendall argued.

Logan gave him an odd look. "You're kidding right?"

"Actually, I'm not..."

"I could never leave my mom now; and what is a music producer just supposed to appear in thin air?"

"Okay, okay, I won't bring it up," Kendall said. "Maybe you could at least post a video on YouTube."

"My mom has this thing about having your face online, so; no. Sorry, can't do that either," Logan said.

"Logan," Kendall says in a mockingly serious voice. "Do you remember what I told you at the beginning of freshmen year?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "A life without risk is a life unlived," he grumbled.

"Exactly."Kendall scooted over to his bedside table and grabbed something from the top drawer. "Here ya go," the taller boy exclaims handing his FlipCam to Logan.

"Um...I really don't even have a YouTube."

"Yes you do, it's Loganator21."

"What if I deleted that."

"What if I made you another account early this morning."

Logan, defeated said, "Fine; I'll post a video but if some creepy stalker comes and kidnaps me its on you."

* * *

><p><strong>IDK but having my face online always has been a big pet peeve of mine...anyways, yeah sad but only two chapters left!<strong>


	26. The good the bad and the Jo

**So after this one more chapter...but I have decided to (drum roll please)...do a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>Jo took in a deep breath and let it out. She reached forward and knocked on the door. Kendall opens it. "Oh. Hi, Jo."<p>

"Hi...Kendall, there's something I need to tell you-"

"I know, you told Logan and thank you so much for doing so; we're...together now."

Jo smiles. "That's...great to hear; but that's not what I came here to tell you." She sighed, "Jett and I set you up with the whole club thing; we thought Logan was too stubborn for his own good and we wanted to protect you from making the wrong decision." When Kendall made no comment, Jo continued, "then...we thought we succeeded when you two stopped talking again; then we figured out you were meeting and I decided to just leave it; let you make that choice...but Jett..." Jo's voice started to crack. "He didn't think we were letting it go and he...Jett's the one who started that fire."

"What?" Kendall spat, "Who the hell thinks that would ever be a good idea? So much was burned down and Logan could've been killed!"

"I know, but you have to believe that I wasn't apart of the fire," Jo pleaded.

Kendall demanded, "But you were trying to keep me and Logan apart?"

Jo nodded. "And I'm sorry about it, he was just being-"

"Listen, Jo; Logan had every right to act that way!" Kendall snapped. He took a moment to calm down before explaining everything to Jo.

Once he was done, Jo gasped, "I-I didn't know, I-I couldn't have known!"

"Yes, but you did it anyway," Kendall said coldly.

Jo was about to argue but decided better of it. "Fine. But if there is anything, anything I can do for you or Logan...just call me...please." Jo walked slowly back home, pausing at Jett's house. Never before had she felt so angry with someone. She knew Jett and whoever helped him probably didn't be-rid of the evidence; there would be fingerprints to scan. Jo pulled out her cell phone.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

Jo hissed, "I know who started that fire a week ago..."

* * *

><p>Carlos, Camille (them being two of their only friends who knew about their new relationship), Kendall, and Logan hung out together at the smoothie café. Carlos was going on about how Rebecca Black's real voice without auto tune was amazing and Camille, Kendall, and Logan pretended to listen.<p>

"You know that song I made you do for YouTube?" Kendall whispered to Logan. "Was that the original one?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah."

"It was beautiful; I'm sorry I missed it," Kendall sighed.

Logan shrugs and sighed, "Its okay...I'm over it, I've forgiven you."

Kendall smiled and inquires, "Seriously? If you're still mad I won't blame you."

The shorter boy shook his head and gave Kendall peck on the lips. "Hey, are you two even paying attention!" Carlos scoffed.

"Sorry, Carlos," Logan apologizes.

Carlos said, "Well at least Camille was listening."

"Carly...I don't know how to tell ya this; but the whole time you've been talking I was texting Jo..." Camille admitted sheepishly. She gave an apologetic shrug. Carlos was about to say something when a group of girls entered. They were laughing when one of them said something very interesting...

"Haha, oh; and hey, did you hear? Wayne-Wayne and Jett Stenson ended up in juvvey?" She exclaimed.

Another girl gasps, "No way, why?"

A third answers, "I heard it was because they started that fire."

The first girl nodded. "Yeah, I think that was it."

Kendall glanced past the girls and saw Jo sitting alone at another table. They lock gazes and Jo gives him a small nod. Carlos pipes up, "Wow! Did you hear that? Why would they do something like that?"

"Not sure, but sounds like they got what was coming to them," Camille stated. Kendall nodded slowly.

Logan snorts in disgust, "I can't believe those two would sink that low...I could've died!" Kendall had told Logan what Jett did after Jo's visit.

Kendall said, "I'm, uh...I'll be right back." He slid out of the booth and walked casually over to Jo. "Hey," the blonde says, sitting across from her. Jo gave an acknowledging wave. "Thanks for doing that," Kendall muttered. "Thanks for reporting Jett...and, Wayne-Wayne was apart of it too? Who would've guessed..."

"I felt really bad for what happened, and...I just wanted to make it up to the both of you," Jo sighs.

"Was it hard for you to make that call?" Kendall wanted to know.

Jo shook her head. "I...no. I broke up with Jett." She continued, "I can't believe I didn't do it sooner...I can't believe I was so stupid as to not see through the looks and charm."

Kendall frowned. "It's okay...everyone makes mistakes like that."

The blonde girl brushed a piece of hair away that had fallen in front of her eyes. "Kendall...do you think I'll ever find that guy who's just right for me? We didn't stick together, and you saw how it ended up with Jett."

A smile gradually formed on Kendall's face and he reached over to rest a hand on her shoulder. "I know you will. I did." Kendall glances over his shoulder.

Jo muses, "Logan's pretty insecure about how you two are gonna work out."

"It'll take some time, but he'll be okay," Kendall murmurs. "But...Jo...you may mess up sometimes but you wouldn't be human if you didn't; and when that guy finds you he'll love you for your mistakes...he'll love you for the things you hate yourself for."

She looked up, her eyes bright. "Thanks, Kendall..." Jo whispers.

Kendall gives her one last pat on the shoulder before getting up and leaving. "What were you talking to her for?" Logan asked when Kendall sat down.

"Jo called the police on Jett and I was just thanking her," Kendall explained.

Carlos exclaimed, "Jett is Jo's boyfriend! That must've been really hard for her to do!"

Camille added, "I think they broke up." She gave Carlos an amused glance who only shrugged. When the couples had both left, Kendall began instantly brainstorming ideas. He wanted to do something special with Logan before senior year started. He knew that it would probably be two years at the most for Logan to truly embrace their relationship, but Kendall thought it'd be good to start off with a bang. So the first thing Kendall did when he and Logan got home, was check the weather forecast. A smirk formed on his face.

"70% change of a rainstorm," Kendall says aloud. "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Short; yea but yay for sequeal!<strong>


	27. Something Wicked this way Comes

**Aw, last chapter…hope u like it ;p**

**PS. I was originally going to name this title: Kendall's romantic rainy day 'date' with Logan cuz it was part of the plan and adds some adorable fluff; but that was too long...lol, JK! **

**Play the song "Painting flowers" by All Time Low while reading this; plz. You may tear up from the touching moments of fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>Logan read the text again: <em>meet me on the rooftop at 12:30 ~KK<em>

"Okay; I'm here...not seeing, Kendall," Logan said. It looked as if it would pour at any moment too. The sky had darkened with storm clouds and it had begun to drizzle. Shivering, Logan sat down and waited. _You're supposed to be smart; why didn't you think to bring a jacket? _He scolded himself.

"Cold?"

Logan glances over his shoulder to see Kendall walking over. "Kinda... why'd you want to me here?"

"You'll see," Kendall said, sitting next to Logan. The blonde glanced over to Logan for a moment. "Here..." Kendall removed his jacket and put it over Logan.

"Now you'll be cold and whenever this rain starts; freezing," the shorter boy points out.

"I'll be fine," Kendall assured. He stood up again and extended his right hand. Logan took it and joined Kendall. The rain was beginning to come down faster now.

"Don't you think we should go inside?" Logan shouted over the increasing rain.

"No," Kendall responds. "I was actually planning this."

"Planning for us to get soaked?"

"Planning for this..." Kendall brought his hands to Logan's waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Logan's. "One of the most romantic things in the world: kissing in the rain," Kendall said, moving away.

"Weird; I never thought of you as much of a romantic," Logan laughed softly.

"Then you have a lot to get used to." Kendall leaned down and brought Logan into another kiss. This time, the brunette wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, putting more force on their lips.

"You're really wet," Kendall stated when they parted since he couldn't find anything to else to say.

"Yep; way' da state the obvious," Logan snorted. "And you're not? At least you gave me _your _jacket."

"Fine, but..." Kendall pulled a slightly dampened (from the rain) bandana from one of his pockets. "I'm going to need to blindfold you."

"Should I be scared?"

"No."

"Then why are you blindfolding me?"

"What? Don't you trust me?"

Logan frowned. "No...Well, yes; but why do I need to be blindfolded?"

"So you won't see the surprise duh," Kendall scoffed.

"It's not going to be wet, right?"

"Oh don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Just...just put the blindfold on; I think the rain's coming down harder."

Kendall shrugs and does so. "If you're worried about falling or whatever; you don't have to worry about that."

"And why not? There are these things called stairs, Kendall."

"You're not going to fall because..." Kendall moved in front of Logan and took his hand. "I'll be your guide."

"Hmm. Somehow that doesn't make me feel better," Logan said.

"Oh, just c'mon," Kendall sighs, dragging the shorter boy along. He led Logan carefully down the stairs and couldn't help but smirk when they reach the bottom. "See; I got you down the stairs easy enough."

"Actually I can't see."

"Alright; now you're just being rude."

"Sorry..."

Kendall shook his head. "Nevermind." The blonde opens the door with his free hand and leads Logan out of the alley. He 'accidently' drags Logan through every puddle as they go down the streets. They kept going along like this until Kendall stopped in front of an empty store that had been closed for a long time. Back when Kendall and Logan were in first grade it had been in its prime. Kendall sighs as he enters through the unlocked door of a rundown book store. What Kendall had planned would need an empty space; and since Logan loved books why not here? "Alright; take off your blindfold," Kendall instructed.

Logan did as told and the first thing he saw was an empty room covered with dahlias. Everything; covered with the flowers except a circle of space in the middle of the enclosed area. "Wow," he gasps. Kendall reached into his other pocket and pulled out some kind of remote. He pressed one of its buttons. Logan jumps in surprise when All Time Low's, _Painting flowers _begins playing. "How'd you...?" He begins to ask.

Kendall navigates Logan to the circle of space. "Ask later enjoy first date now."

"Wait, wha-?" Logan paused before laughing to himself. "I always heard Kendall Knight's first dates were original."

"You heard right."

"Do you do this with girls too? Kiss them in the rain then scatter the flooring of abandon book stores with their favorite flower and spontaneously play the song they instantly fell in love with?"

"Nope; this was specially arranged for you," Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "I don't know how you've remembered all this time..."

_[Flashback...]_

_10-year olds Kendall and Logan stare up at the clouds as they drift lazily by. "I'm still bored," Logan complained. _

_"Why? Don't you like watching clouds?" Kendall asked._

_"Kinda..." _

_"I'd want to _

_Logan sat up. "Really?"_

_"Yup! What would you want to happen on your first date with someone?" _

_"Well...I think I'd like to be kissed or to kiss someone in the rain...then maybe it'd be cool if there was this room filled with dahlias and what would make it really special was that my favorite song would be playing...Whatever it'll be by then..." Logan explains distantly. _

_"That's a lot to hope for," Kendall points out, sitting up as well. "Do you read romance books?" _

_"No! And...I know. It's a lot to ask for," Logan admits. _

_"Who knows. You'll probably find someone who'll do it for you."_

_"What girl would think up something like that? Isn't the guy the one who comes up with first dates?" _

_Kendall shrugs. "I guess." _

_"You don't care though, do you?" _

_"I never said I didn't care," Kendall scoffs. _

_Logan sighed, "Yeah. You just put up with me while I babble on about some teen girl fantasy."_

_"No...I wasn't kidding when I said I think they'll be someone there to do it for you; some girls are cool like that."_

_"Name one girl who knows me well enough to predict something like the first date I made up," Logan challenges. From the look on Kendall's face, Logan could tell his friend couldn't find one. "See, you can't even come up with anyone..." _

_Kendall rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I was still thinking; der!" _

_"Yeah right," Logan mumbled. _

_"Logie," Kendall began, scooting over closer to his best friend. "Can't you just take my word that you'll find someone?"_

_Logan could only sigh. "Maybe. At least I hope I can."_

_[End of flashback...]_

"Yup, and that was back before I knew how I felt about you," Kendall said quietly even though it was just them two. He moved his hand so it cupped Logan's right cheek.

"When did you know you knew?" Logan asked.

"I guess seventh grade," Kendall said.

"Wow, I...always used to know there was something different than friendship between us; but I didn't know better than straight back then," Logan sighs, leaning into the blonde's touch. Kendall restarts the song and moves both hands to Logan's waist.

"And now...?"

Logan brings his arms up to wrap them around the taller boy's neck. "If the Kardashian sisters joined our high school; I wouldn't even look their way."

"Really? _Seriously?_"

"Well, I kinda like Kendall Kardashian," Logan admitted sheepishly.

Kendall inquires, "It's because her name's Kendall, isn't it?"

"Uh, no. Maybe get your ego checked."

"Whatever you say," Kendall said. The two were silent for a while and danced slowly to the song together. They keep dancing together until the song comes to a close. Kendall presses his forehead against Logan's. "I've missed you so much," he sighed.

* * *

><p>Once the rain subsided, Kendall gathered together all of the dahlias and he and Logan walked back to the Knight house together. Logan stumbled forward slightly when his foot hits an uneven sidewalk. "I'll catch up with you in a sec," Logan calls as he balances himself. Before the brunette can run to catch up with Kendall, someone covers his mouth and pulls him into an alleyway. Logan is slammed into the wall and his eyes widen when he sees who grabbed him.<p>

"Don't scream," the person snarls, slowly removing his hand. Something in the person's ton makes Logan listen.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Logan demands through gritted teeth.

"I've come to get you, Harmony, and Joanna with me to LA."

Logan rolls his eyes. "Didn't you get that we were fine and didn't want anything to do with you?" He adds coldly, "And Harmony is dead for your information."

Mr. Mitchell blinked. "I'm sorry; but that's why you should...both come with me to LA!"

"Leave. Minnesota. Now," Logan hissed.

"I've already found your mom and talked to her; Joanna thinks its a good idea because she feels as if she is intruding on the Knights," he explained, "and we're both in contact and talking the move over. We're both giving you until December to decide; I'll be staying in a condo until then." Mr. Mitchell glances around before racing out of the alleyway and veering around the corner in the direction opposite Kendall, leaving Logan standing shocked and confused...

...to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna thank everyone who reviewed this and the BTR guys came to help me give some shout outs to you all...(that's right. shoutouts to all u)<strong>

**Kendall: Kinda. My. Thing! MarissaLeeC! Storylover158! bigtimerusher! ilovepie554! Lil' Boy Monster!**

**Logan: Logan Henderson Is Mine! CheekyBrunette! Musiclover001! BTRShawty! Princess7Strawberry! **

**James: ! yourengood! DaniiluvsBTR! kjd513kjd! Daughter Deception!**

**Carlos: Rarusu aka The Lady Steven! KrazyMe14! LoveSccares! idon'tgiveaschmidt! TwinWitch'93!**

**Kendall&Logan: teobaldi! Morivanim! uNperfectXxXx! Anonymous Freshman! Anim3Fan4Ever! KradamLuvr! emilyknight19! squoctobird! xxxxTwilight For Everxxxx!**

**James&Carlos: Sastiel! mermaidlover101! Sir RCCS! Claire! MadisonLuvsBTR! Hikari no Kasai! Shadowy Death! ishop67! Klolo8! Alexa Summer! MerielTLA! Poseidon500! mrsscarlettpena! **

**Me: And thanks to all who read but didn't review! **

**Okay! phew! Never doing shout-outs to everyone again! that took FOREVER! whoo! take five you guys! **


End file.
